Change me
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: Miley didn't have the choice of her life style, the criminal kind of life! Nick, he's her first victim, and she has to complete her mission. the problem? he's hard to not like! what will he do when he knows her truth? leave her or change her? Niley, R&R!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Are you sure you want to get the divorce?" Tish's sister asked her.

"I can't live with someone like that." Tish said, "I can't live with some who's basically a thief." Tish yelled.

"Watch your language woman." Roby Ray yelled angrily.

"What? Do you deny it? I heard your call with that man. And I can't make my daughter live in that dirty environment." Tish yelled back, and then she heard her baby girl crying. "Happy? You woke her up!" she ran upstairs to her crying daughter.

"I can't believe we didn't see that about you before!" he sister spat bitterly at him as she rushed after her sister.

XxXx

"Roby, where's my daughter?" Tish cried pleading for him. They just got the divorce a week ago!

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said cruelly as he pushed her away from his door.

"No, please, just let me see her, I need to know she's okay." She cried harder begging him.

"You're an irresponsible mother, go and search for your daughter away from me." He yelled, his yelling made the sleeping girl wake up and cry in a need for her mother's warm hug.

"Here she's, I know that's my daughter, please let me see her." She pushed him and ran upstairs searching for the baby only for him to pull her hair.

"Where do you think you're going? Get out of here" he yelled as he pushed her out of the house and slammed the door in her face. She kept knocking and crying. Inside the house Roby called the body guards to get her away, they came and left her taking her away from the house, with her kicking and screaming her daughter's name, Miley.

XxXx

After a few days, Tish opened the door after she heard the doorbell, she was still crying, she thought about telling the police, but she was afraid that he might hurt her daughter, yes he was her own father, but he has no heart.

She saw her ex- husband in front of her, his head hung low, with his eyes full of tears, she instantly got worried. "What happened? Is Miley okay?" he didn't answer, "Where's is she?" she screamed.

"Sh-she died." He said as she just stared at him with no emotions.

"What did you just say?" she whispered shocked.

"She died." He let out a sob.

"You killed her." She said as she hit him hard on the chest, she was yelling and crying. Her sister heard her as she came out and tried to calm her down but she was so angry, she kept kicking and hitting him hard, that he fell on the ground, "You killed our daughter." She screamed as she kicked him harder.

"You're heartless, man. You don't deserve to live." With tears, finally her sister pulled her away from him, "Believe me one day, I'll find I'll kill you just like you killed my daughter." She cried as her sister pulled her to the house and closed the door after screaming at him to go away.

When the door closed, and he could hear her crying, he turned around smiling at himself proudly.

He got in his car and drove to his house; he entered the house and yelled searching for the maid.

"Yes sir?" she said as she harried to him.

"Where's Miley?" he asked her.

"Sleeping after she had her bath, sir." She said.

"Good, you can go now." He said.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she got out of the house.

He walked to his daughter's room and looked at her sleeping body; she was just four months old, she was so small, and peaceful. His mind went back to his wife; he did that because he knew that he won't be able to live without his daughter.

When Tish heard his phone call, she knew just a part from the truth, she knew that he was a thief, no big deal, but what she didn't know, was that he was a member in the greatest gang in all the states.

Yes, he was breaking the law every day, but he was enjoying his life. At the first he knew it was wrong, he still know it was wrong, but he just can't leave them, not after the success he made!

He placed a small kiss on the forehead of his sleeping four months old daughter, "You'll be okay." He said as he left her room and went to his.

XxXx

"Do you really think you can get me Johnson?" Roby smirked as he jumped on the policeman who was chasing him for so long, for years actually.

"I don't know when but I'll Roby." Johnson said as he rolled over to be up on Roby and punched him in the face hardly.

"In your dreams, Johnson." Roby said as he tried to push him and jumped up gaining his balance again.

"Guess my dreams are coming true." Johnson smirked as he jumped over Roby making him unable to move. Roby didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then he heard the siren of the police. He tried to push him again, but he couldn't.

"Finally, we got you, Roby." He heard someone else saying happily, as he felt Johnson getting off of him, before anyone could manacle him he got up and pulled out a small knife and with a quick move he stabbed Johnson in his stomach. Soon he found himself pushed back against the wall, the knife being taken from his hand forcefully, and then he felt his hands tied together. Then the next thing he knew, him being arrested for life because of his crimes all his life.

He wasn't worried about himself; he was worried about his daughter, who can take care of her? Who will raise her? Who will make sure she's healthy? She was just two years old!

XxXx

"What will we do? Roby the most important one got arrested!" the young man asked his boss.

"Trust me, we'll find another one better than him." He smiled, "And I know who exactly it will be, it'll take a long time, a very long time for that person to work just like Roby. But I know that it worth it." He smiled evilly!

"Now, you're ready. I'm really proud of you." The same young man said, but now he wasn't young at all, it has been eighteen years since Roby was arrested, and he had died at prison after two weeks.

"You'll work on your first mission, you'll start tomorrow. But first I'll tell you about the details, you need to hear me too well, we don't want you to fail your first mission, do we?" he smiled.

"No, we don't." she said with a cold voice, they filled her heart with hatred. Just like her father!

**What do you think? Should I complete it? Actually I love it's idea, I already have the first chapter written, you'd think I'm crazy or something to post FIVE stories at the same time, but I just love writing and I don't want to lose the inspiration when it comes, I also have two more stories in my mind, but I won't post them until I finish other stories, I don't think I can keep updating for Seven stories, it's pretty hard already with Five, but I'm not complaining :) **

**I think I should stop talking now and leave you to review, so review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The First Mission

**I'm sorry for this mistake; instead of putting the first chapter I put the introduction again, I don't know how, but I guess because I was in a hurry so I wasn't really looking at what I was doing, sorry again. This is the chapter where they met, I didn't see this mistake until **_**NileyIsTrueLove**_** told me, again so sorry, so please tell me what you think about it, so thanks for her :)**

**And thanks for the reviews even though I missed a chapter, you guys are amazing :)**

**Enjoy it...**

**Chapter 1 First mission**

"Remember, it's your first mission, and you know that you have to success in it. Not just for us, for-"

"I got it, okay? Just stop." She snapped at Jim, he was the man who raised her, also her teacher, she was homeschooled, because she wasn't learning like normal kids, yes she was having the basic information which anybody needs to know about life, like the other kids, and she passed all her exams, but she was also learning another things, he taught her how to break the laws! He was her _badness_ teacher.

"Ok, Miley. Have you reached their yet?" he asked her over the phone.

"Yes, just waiting for him to show up," she answered, she was sitting at a café, Jim told her that the person she needed to get closer to always came to that café after college. She went to college too, but no one knew about that, not even Jim, she always says she's just going out!

"Buy now, he just came." She said as she hung up as soon as she finished her sentence. She stood up when she saw that he got his coffee and was searching for a table.

She pretended like she was searching for something in her purse and walked towards him, but actually her eyes were secretly looking at him.

Suddenly he felt the hot coffee all over his jacket, followed by a huge gasp, he looked up to see a girl looking at him terrified, both her hands over her mouth as her purse fell on the ground and all its components were out of it.

"I'm so sorry, I was just looking for that stupid phone and I didn't see you. God, I'm so stupid, and I'm sorry too, I-" she started rambling but he cut her off.

"Hey, it's okay." He chuckled.

"No, it's not, I just ruined you jacket." She said.

"I'll just take it off, it's hot today." He smiled being nice.

"Um, actually it's pretty cold." She said guiltily.

"Yeah, I think it is. But really it's okay."

"No, I can't live with the guilt; let me buy you a new one, please."

"It's not that big of a deal, I'll just wash it, it's not completely ruined!"

"No, you can't walk with it like that, and you can't take it off because of the weather. I hope you're free." She said innocently that he didn't even have the heart to refuse her offer.

"No, I'm free." He smiled making her smile too.

"Let's go then." She said as they started walking out of the café. She smirked to herself when she felt his eyes on her, but she didn't say anything.

"Let's take my car." He said.

"Actually I can't say no to that because my car isn't here." She said as he led her towards her car. She automatically sat at the passenger seat, and waited for him to drive away.

"I'm Miley by the way." She introduced herself.

"Nice name," he commented, "I'm Nick." He glanced at her before focusing on the road again.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." He smiled. After a while he parked in the parking lot of a mall and got out of the car, as she did the same. They walked in and started looking for a suitable jacket for him.

"I think that one is nice." She said holding a brown leather jacket.

"Yeah, but it's too expensive."

"Don't worry about that." She said smiling, "Just try it."

"But-"

"No buts. Try it." She ordered glaring at him playfully as he smiled and took it from her and tried it on.

"Happy now?"

"It's so cute on you." She smiled nicely making him automatically smile.

"Thanks." He said taking the jacket off. He handed it to her as she quickly paid for it and handed it to him to wear it instead of his dirty jacket.

They were heading for the exit when she suddenly gasped making him jump, "What happened?"

"That dress is SO cute." She said looking in awe at a purple not so short sleeveless shirt. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Wanna try it?" he offered.

"Is that okay? I mean you can go if you want."

"No, it's okay. You'll need an opinion, right?" he said as she smiled and nodded, then she went directly towards the dress, and entered a dressing room to try it. He looked at the door of the dressing room smiling; he didn't know that he can act so cool with someone he just met! He didn't know why but he felt like she's a good girl, he saw it in her eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked him as she walked out of the dressing room wearing the dress, actually it was like that dress was made for her!

"Amazing!" he said as she blushed a little and walked to the dressing room to wear her other clothes.

"Thank you for waiting with me and giving me your opinion." She said as she was paying for the dress.

"No problem, you bought me a jacket. I should be the one thanking you!"

"No, I was just trying to make up for the coffee thing. I hope it worked."

"Don't worry, it worked." He said as they walked in silence until they reached his car, when they both were in the car, he turned to her,

"Um, where do you want me to drive you?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Um, I'll give you directions, for now just go directly, until I tell you to turn." She said and he nodded starting the engine.

"That house at the end of the road," she said as he parked in front of her house, and turned to look at her.

"Nice place where you live." He complimented.

"Thanks," she smiled, "It was really good meeting you, and I was wondering if I can see you again." She said biting her lips.

"Sure, I'd love to. Here, give me your number and I'll call you." He said as he handed her his phone and she did the same.

"So, I guess I'll see you soon." She smiled and he nodded, "Well, thanks for the ride." She said and got out of the car as she watched him leaving then entered the house. The smile which placed on her face since she saw him was now replaced with a cold straight face with no emotion.

"How did it go?" Jim asked her.

"Just like you want it to be." She didn't even look at him and went straight to her room.

**So what do you think about it? Tell me please you may need to read the next chapter again after reading this one so you can get the whole picture :) put if you don't want to, no problem :) just please REVIEW**


	3. Special Friends!

**Chapter 2 Special friends!**

"Where did you go? You know that your brother is back from his honeymoon!" that was the greeting words Nick got from his mother when he reached home.

"Long story, tell you later, mom." He said with a grin on his face as he went to the living room to see his older brothers and their wives talking together, "Joe, I missed you, bro." he said as he hugged his brother then he welcomed his sister in law and then Kevin and Danielle. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Great, we enjoyed it so much." Joe answered holding Demi's hand looking at her lovingly. His mother soon joined them as they all started talking about life.

"Ok, now that all the family is here, I have an announcement." Kevin said as they all looked at him waiting, "Danielle is pregnant." He said.

"OMG! Congratulation, guys." Demi exclaimed as she ran towards Danielle hugging her.

"Congratulations, bro." Nick and Joe both gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna be an uncle, yay." Joe said making them all laugh while their mother was on the edge of tears. "Come on, why are you crying? You'll be Granny." Joe said making her laugh.

"I just can't believe it." She said as she gave her son and his wife a huge hug.

"By the way, Nick, aren't you planning to make a family soon?" Danielle asked him when they all calmed down from the excitement.

"Actually, I'm focusing to get my degree and start my job first. I want to be successful in my job and then maybe I'll think about it." He said.

"Come on, at least there have to be someone in your mind." Demi said as he chuckled.

"No, Demi, there's no one." He said honestly, "And I'm really comfortable this way, I just want to be successful as my father was for now." He said as he remembered his dead father and his so successful career, he was a role model in Nick's eyes and he wanted to be just like him.

"Hey, is that jacket new?" Joe said to him as Nick chuckled again.

"Oh yeah, just got it today." He chuckled again when he remembered Miley and her attitude with him; she was acting like they were friends since they were in diapers.

"It's a nice one, how much did it cost you, Nicholas?" his mother asked him.

"Actually, I wasn't the one who bought it, and that's why I was late." He said as he told them about Miley.

"Oh, she seems a nice girl." Demi said.

"She is." Nick said.

"Are you sure there's no one in your mind?" Kevin said playfully as Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok, guys, I'm really tired. It was a tough day at college, I need to catch some sleep." He said standing up as he went upstairs to his room where he relaxed and slept a peaceful sleep.

She got up by the sound of her alarm clock; she shut it and got up from her bed lazily. Miley went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she hated herself, she hated her face, she hated everything in her life!

For some reason, she wasn't smiling a real smile anymore; she doesn't even remember the last time she did or if she ever did! Her life was miserable, she hated it. But she doesn't know the reason, she doesn't even know what she wants her life to be like, but she sure wasn't happy living like that.

Always hiding in the shadows; afraid to be seen by some police man, never have any friend because according to Jim there's no one that could be trusted. Just one friend, only one friend she has, her name is Selena, and the only reason Jim allows her to have her friendship is because she's just like Miley. In the dark side.

Miley looked disgusted at her face and looked away to brush her teeth. When she was done, she got dressed fast and left the house to go to college before Jim could see her walk out so early!

Jim didn't want her to go to college, because he saw that it's dangerous to be around so much people! She was learning business stuff; she thought that maybe that can help her in the future, even though she saw her future dark without any aim.

When she finished her college day, which we can say is the brightest thing in her life, she had to go back to the dark side as she went to the café that she went to the day before, she sat on a table near the entrance for him to notice her when he go there after she ordered something to drink.

"Hey." She heard him saying as she pretended to be surprised as she looked up and smiled her so convincing yet fake smile.

"Oh, hey." She stood up smiling at him.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm alone here." She said as they smiled and sat down.

"So, Miley, how old are you?" he asked starting a friendly conversation.

"I'm twenty." She answered him, Jim told her that there's no harm to tell her real age and name as long as she tells another fake information about herself, as about her family her education and some things like that.

"Oh, I'm older than you." He smiled, "I'm twenty one."

"Not so much." She smiled, "So, how's the jacket? I hope I didn't ruin it."

"No, don't worry, it's pretty good." He told her.

"Are you going to college?" she asked him even though she knows every single detail about his life.

"Oh, yeah, one more year and you'll be standing next to a police man or detective."

"Oh, nice." She said pretending to be impressed, even though she was told over the years that they are her worst enemies.

"What about you?"

"I'm learning about business stuff, I mean I can run a business in the future."

"Good for you, do you live with your parents?"

"No, my parents are in Tennessee, I moved alone when I started college and they went back there." She lied convincingly as she was taught. "What about you?"

"I live here with my mother, my father died when I was three, so I didn't want to leave my mother alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked him.

"Yeah, two older brothers, they're both married."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean are you in a relationship?"

"No, I'm not and I don't want to have." He replied and she nodded pretending that she doesn't want to push him to talk about his personal life. "You?"

"I don't even have friends."

"No you do." He said as she looked at him confused, "You have me." He explained as he saw her lips turning up into a smile.

"Thanks." She said the silence became noticed by her as they were drinking their coffee but she decided not to break it and leave him that mission.

"Do you want to go anywhere?" he asked her after a while.

"Where is this 'anywhere'?" she asked.

"Any place, a walk, the park, have dinner, any place." She pretended to be thinking about it, then she smiled at him widely and nodded.

"Sure, I mean, I don't have the chance to go out since I don't have someone to go with." She said.

"If you want me to introduce you to some of my friends it's okay, they'd love to come with us." This time she really thought about it, she knew that she needs to get closer to him, so that can be a good chance, if she knew his friends too, she will have more than a way to communicate with him.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, I'll call my best friend, my brother, he'd like to come with his wife, and trust me I'm sure you'll like the both of them." she nodded, _so he'll call Joe_, she thought to herself; she really knows everything about him!

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Joe answered his phone.

"Hey, Joe, aren't you and Demi bored? Well, rather you're or not, I want you to come hang out with me and a friend." Nick said.

"Aww, you're really nice, for offering." Joe rolled his eyes, "Anyway, which friend?"

"You don't know her."

"Her? Ok, that's good, I won't miss that for the world, where do you want us to meet you?"

"Our special place in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Really, Nick? We'll be there in half an hour." Joe said and hung up before Nick could argue.

"Ok, he'll be here in half an hour." He informed Miley who smiled at him.

"I guess you're close to him, right?"

"Pretty much." Nick said, "I love that about us, we don't fight a lot like the other siblings, we respect each other and understand each other."

"Then your mother must be a great woman to raise you like that." Now you'll wonder where does she knows some things like that even though she lives with a gang and never saw her mother. Well, it's the school and the T.V. programs and the gang's instructions to deal with people. They're really careful gang.

"Actually, she's a great woman, I love her to death, she raised us all alone after my dad's death, and she never complained about anything." He said proudly.

"I think I like your mother." She smiled.

"Nick," he heard a voice calling him, he turned to see Joe and Demi heading towards them with huge grins.

"Hey, bro, didn't you say half an hour?" Nick said standing up welcoming them, as Miley did the same.

"Yeah, but my dear wife, couldn't wait to see the new _friend_." Joe replied.

"Oh, Miley this is my brother Joe and his wife Demi. Guys, this is Miley a new friend of mine." Nick introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Miley." Demi said shaking her hand as she sat next to her after Joe shook Miley's hand too.

"So, what's up? How did you know each other?" Joe asked as Miley did her best to blush and of course she did!

"Actually, it was an accident." Miley said _shyly_.

"Will you stop feeling guilty? It's really nothing, the jacket is perfectly fine." Nick rolled his eyes playfully at her as she smiled.

"So, you're the one who slipped the coffee over him, actually, you made me a favor, you got him this awesome jacket which I can borrow from him." Joe said making them all laugh.

"Sorry about that, he's just acting normal." Demi told Miley.

"It's okay," Miley smiled.

"So, guys where do you want to go?" Joe asked them.

"Maybe having dinner together?" Nick suggested.

"In-N-Out it is then." Joe said as they all agreed and left the small café and walked towards Joe's car.

Miley and Demi sat in the backseat as Nick sat next to Joe in the passenger seat. Instantly, Miley and Demi started conversation and got involved in it that they didn't hear the brothers' own conversation.

"So, a friend, huh? What happened to be successful first?" Joe smirked at his younger brother.

"What? Joe I just met her yesterday."

"That's the point; you never made a friendship with someone that fast."

"She's friendly." Nick defended himself.

"Ok, we'll see." Joe said as Nick rolled his eyes. Actually he wasn't thinking about him being a friend with her so fast until Joe pointed it out, and now that he noticed, he was surprised!

"So, Demi are you still in the college?" Miley asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm in the last year."

"Who did you live with before getting married?" Miley asked her getting more involved in the conversation even though she didn't care at all.

"My mom." Demi smiled widely.

"Where's your dad?" Miley asked the first question that came to her mind.

"Actually she's not my real mom, she adopted me when I was a baby, and she wasn't married." Demi answered her shortly, "Enough about me tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm twenty, lived with my parents until I went to college and they moved back to Tennessee, leaving me here handling my life alone." When she finished that words she heard her cell phone ringing, she picked it up from her purse and answered it knowing exactly who it will be.

"Hello?" she said with a little annoyance.

"Hey, Miley, where are you?" Jim asked her worriedly.

"With some friends." She answered not wanting to give them any hint about the person she's talking to.

"Oh, you mean that boy? Good luck. Don't be late." He said and hung up.

"We're here." Joe said as they got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant talking together as any normal group of friends, but the normal groups of friends don't contain a huge member of a gang between them pretending to be their friend, which made them a special group of friends!

**Hey, this is the second chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, but please if you do review, it means A LOT to me, it makes me happy too, don't you think it's a good thing to make someone happy? :)**

**So tell me what you think about it and…**

**REVIEW**


	4. Revenge Is My Aim!

**Please read this:**

**Hey guys, that is chapter three, but before you read I had to apologize for something, instead of uploading chapter one under the name of 'The First Mission' I uploaded the introduction again, I'm so sorry about this mess, I realized it just now when I read the review of **_**NileyIsTrueLove, **_**so thank you so much, I replaced it and now, it's chapter one, where they met, so you may want to see it, if you did tell me what you think about it, so here's chapter three enjoy it…**

**Chapter 3 Revenge Is My Aim!**

"No, Miley, I want the details." Jim told Miley when she went home and he asked her about what she did about Nick. She told him that everything is okay, but he didn't think that her answer was enough!

"What details? We are friends, happy now?" she said frustrated.

"What happened to you Miley? You weren't like that; you used to tell me everything!" he said a little disappointed. Miley sighed and softened.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I'm just nervous about my first mission." She lied; that wasn't her real reason, along the way growing up, she was changing her mind about that gang! First, she was convinced by them that this is the right thing to do. But when she uses her mind, she thinks that all the people say that it's wrong, so why not believe them over the few people who tell _her_ that it's right? But she still didn't say anything about it and every time she thinks about it she just push it to the back of her mind.

"It's okay, Miley. You'll be fine." Jim always treated her like his daughter. She smiled a fake smile and nodded.

"Okay, Jim, fine, you want details, right? Here it is, I met him at the café today and we talked for a while, and he brought his brother and his wife, so we can hang out, then Joe drove us to In-N-Out, and we had dinner." She said calmly even though her face still didn't have any kind of emotion.

"Excellent, Miley, now they trust you, I want you to hang out with them a lot and remember you have to revenge, he is-"

"I know, Jim, I don't have to hear it all the time to remember it." She said harshly again.

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to remind you."

"I remember, ok?"

"Right, then, um, when you get so close, we need you to just tell us about his planes and we'll do the rest, or if you were good enough, we'll give you that honor."

"Whatever. I'm tired and I need to catch some sleep." She said and headed towards her room, and locked her door. She studied for a while before going to sleep.

It was about 11 p.m. when her phone woke her up with her ringtone. She grasped it from the nightstand and answered it,

"Hello?" she answered sleepy.

"Hey, Miles, what's up?" Selena's voice fell Miley's ears as she sat down on her bed smiling.

"Hey, Sel. Um, nothing, just going on with my very first mission."

"Oh, I heard about that, how is it going?"

"Very well."

"Is he believing you?"

"We're very good friends and it's just in two days, what do you think about me?"

"Amazing, Miles." Selena sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Miley."

"No, seriously, what's going on?"

"I just starting doubting our actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Miley, I'm not sure if we're on the right way. I mean stealing, murdering, hurt people, why can't we just live in peace?"

"I know what you mean, Sel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking like that for a long time. Hey why can't we run away or something?" Selena laughed when she heard those words.

"You know we can't Miley, they will bring us again, and we'll be dead by the time they do." Selena stated seriously.

"Yeah, you're right." Miley sighed sadly.

"Anyway, gotta go now, talk to you later, be careful in your mission, Mi." she said and hung up.

Miley knew that she won't be able anytime soon because of Selena's words. So, she isn't the only one thinking that way, but she knew that she can't go anywhere else, plus, she's enjoying living with Jim, even though she's not happy with her life, but she didn't learn anything in her life except how to be a criminal! So, she can't really differentiate between the right thing and the wrong one.

She huffed and laid back on her bed staring at the ceiling, she thought about doing something she didn't want to do, but it was for the sake of the stupid mission…

"Hello?" she heard him answering the phone.

"Hey, Nick, it's me Miley, I hope I didn't wake you up." She said sweetly.

"No, it's okay, I was awake." He said smiling.

"Well, I couldn't go to sleep, and as you know I don't have any friends to call, it's just you."

"I'm glad you called me." He smiled, "So, what are you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking about something?"

"You said that you can't sleep and you needed a friend to talk to, so you must be thinking about something." He said.

"Oh, you're right." She sighed. If anyone saw her he wouldn't believe anything but she's an innocent girl who has a hard life. But the truth is she was anything but innocent girl!

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking what if I was alone forever." She said processing her evil plane in her mind.

"Hey, you have me, Joe and Demi, and I could tell that Demi was really glad to meet you."

"I was too, you're really great guys and I feel like I knew you since forever, even though I just met you, and I really don't know how I'm opening for you this fast."

"It's my effect on girls." He joked making her laugh, "No, seriously, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'm trustable."

"I know," she smiled, "But maybe you'd understand me the wrong way."

"Don't worry."

"Ok, I meant alone like single." She said slowly.

"Oh." He said, "How did you expect me to get it?"

"I thought that you may think that I'm saying it so you feel sorry for me and then fall for me, but I don't mean it this way, I'm not that kind of girls, I'm just so depressed and needed someone to talk to and-"

"Hey, hey, take it slow," he chuckled, "I know what you mean, don't worry at all." He said, "And I know that you're not that kind of girl, I'm sure about it." _Idiot_, she thought to herself, _I AM that kind of girl, but that's the plan!_

"Thank you."

"You know what? I'm single too, and I don't really think or care about it. But one day you'll find someone to love you, someone who care about you, don't think too much about it, because it'll happen someday."

"But, what if that day never came?"

"Why not? You're a great person and anyone would be happy to be with you."

"You don't know me." _Because if you did you'd never say that_, she thought.

"I can tell from your eyes." _Then it's either that I'm a GREAT actor or that you don't have a clue about reading eyes,_ she thought to herself again.

"Maybe you're right." _You're totally wrong._

"I know I'm." _Oh, please._

"For some reason, you made me feel better."

"I told you, it's my effect on people." He said and they both laughed.

"So, why are _you_ still up?"

"Dreaming about the future."

"What's your dream?"

"To be just like my dad."

"You love him so much, don't you?"

"I barley saw him, he died when I was three. But yes I love him and I respect him so much."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I brought it up."

"No, I love talking about him, 'cause I'm proud of him."

"Why? What did he do?" she asked him even though that was the first thing Jim told her about him, he told her so that she will want to get a revenge and don't refuse doing the mission. Jim told her about his past, and this was the first and the most important thing that she had to know.

And it actually worked, when Jim told her she really wanted to get the revenge, she wanted to be the one to do this mission, she wanted to be the one who kill him…

**So, now you know the aim of the mission, and you know that they convinced her to do it by telling her something, and they knew that if she knew that thing she'd like to revenge, and you also know that thing is about Nick's dad. I tried to drop some hints about that thing, but I don't know if you guys caught up with it or not.**

**So, anyway, what do you think this thing is? And most importantly what do you think about this chapter?**

**REVIEW and tell me! **


	5. Getting Closer

**Chapter 4 Getting closer**

Nick sighed before telling her about his father, "My father was a policeman, he was chasing a criminal for years, his name was Roby Ray, he was very dangerous he did a lot of bad things that I can't even count them." he chuckled and made her blood boil inside her, but she gave a chuckle too, a forced one; he was talking about her own father!

"One day, he was fighting with him, Roby fought back; he was willing to kill my father if it meant to be free. But my father got him, he made him unable to move just when the police came. When the police entered the place, he got up and stabbed my father hardly,

But they took Roby away and to the prison, while my dad was sinking in his own blood, they took him to the hospital, but it was too late, he died. And that criminal died in prison after two weeks." Nick finished his story,

"But I'm really proud of my father, he died while doing his job, and he did it well very well."

"I agree with that." Another lie came out very convincing from her, "I'm sorry to remind you."

"No, I'm always happy to remember that." He said nicely.

"You should be!" she said and yawned.

"I think you'll be able to sleep, now." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I think that, thank you very much, Nick." She told him.

"No problem, I love to be there for my friends." He said.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." He said and she chuckled and hung up.

"He really had to tell me and make me hate him even more? He's the one who is making his life shorter!" she laughed to herself and closed her eyes ready to sleep again.

"Hey, bro, wanna a ride?" Joe asked Nick over the phone the next morning! Joe's house was a few houses away from his family house, Kevin's was too; they wanted to keep in touch all the time!

Usually, Nick would take his car, but when he thought about it, he found it easier to go with Joe that day, because he woke up late, and he doesn't even know if his car would move, it was taking a while to move in the last few days, he was planning to go see its problem, but he just forgets!

"That would be nice, Joe. I'm late." Nick answered while wearing his pants and searching for something to eat in the fridge!

"Ok, I'm out now." He hung up, knowing that his brother still has some things to do getting ready! A few minutes later, Nick rushed out of the house holding a piece of toast in one hand and his shoes in the other hand.

"Hey," he said closing the car door behind him and stuffed the last piece of toast in his mouth, then started putting his shoes on!

"Wow, you were really late? That's not usual from you, what happened?" Joe asked as he started driving away.

"I slept late last night." Nick answered swallowing the toast.

"Much studying?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Wow, I didn't know it'd happen that fast." Joe smirked.

"What? What do you mean?" the younger brother asked completely confused.

"You know, that new friend of you, you already thinking about her at night."

"What? No, I wasn't, Joe. I was thinking about some stuff."

"Which is?"

"I know you wouldn't like that, but I was thinking about dad."

"Why wouldn't I like that?"

"Because, you know, that guy who killed him, I know that he belongs to some gang, what if it's active?"

"First, what if it is? Second, why are you so sure about him being in a gang?"

"I know you wouldn't like that either, but I searched on his name for a long time, and I collected some information about him, and it all refers that he wasn't working alone! And if that's true, which I know it is, my duty tells me that I have to go after them, just like dad."

"Nick, when we agreed you to be a policeman or whatever, we knew that you really like this, that you're really a great guy, but going after someone who you're not even sure if he exists or it's just your imagination, is not your job, when you start your job, you have to do what they tell you, not what you want to do!" Joe told him.

"Don't you think that dad deserves it? Don't you think that the people who killed him must be found? Joe, he was a hero, even Miley agrees with me on that and I just knew her!"

"I know that he deserves it but- wait what? Miley? You already told her about your past?"

"She called me the last night, and she was upset about something, and I needed to cheer her up, we talked for a while and the conversation led us to that!" Nick answered casually.

"She's nice, right?"

"Yes, she is. I don't know why she doesn't have friends."

"Demi likes her too." Joe said, "She's thinking about going shopping with her! She told me that she's really nice, and that she felt like she knows her for a long time."

"I think Miley would like that," Nick said getting ready to get out of the car as Joe reached his college and was searching for somewhere to park the car; Joe's job wasn't far away from Nick's college! "She told me yesterday - when I called you that she needs to hang out more."

"I'll tell Demi about that." Joe said and parked the car!

"Ok, see you later, bro."

"See you." He said and got out locking the car as each one went his own way!

Nick finished his college day before Joe finish his work one, so he went to the café, maybe Miley will be there! When he reached there, he didn't find her, so he sat on a table alone; he didn't order anything waiting for someone to join him, Miley or Joe!

After about fifteen minutes, Miley entered the café. She didn't notice him at the first, but he called out for her making her look at his direction smiling, she went over to him and sat down.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"A long boring day, as usual." She answered simply, and that was one of those rare times she says the truth! "What about yours?"

"Not better than yours." He smiled looking at her blue eyes. "Umm, Joe told me that Demi was thinking about going shopping with you, what do you think?" he asked snapping out of his gazing state!

"Really?" she asked not believing as he shrugged.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"It's out of the ordinary; I mean no one wanted to hang out with me!"

"Miley, you're not giving yourself what you deserve; I mean you're a nice girl, why do you think that people keep away from you?"

"Because that's the truth!" she sighed.

"Maybe you don't give them the chance." _That's right!_ She thought.

"Maybe, anyway, tell her that I'll gladly go with her." She smiled.

"Good," he smiled.

"Hey, guys." Joe said as he stood next to the table, they looked up at him smiling as he sat next to Nick.

"Hey, bro." Nick greeted. "I just told her about Demi's offer, and she said okay."

"Great, she needs someone to go out with, I mean she has Danielle but she's not always around, plus Kevin wants her to be comfortable from now on." Joe said as Miley pretended that she doesn't know what he is talking about when she looked at them confused!

"Kevin is our older brother, and Danielle is his recently pregnant wife." Nick explained as she nodded smiling.

"That's great, so you two will be uncles soon!"

"Yeah," Joe chuckled.

"I'll call Demi to decide when and where we will meet." Miley said after a while of silent.

"Ok, no problem." Joe said.

"Anyway, I think I gotta go now." She stood up.

"You need a ride?" Nick asked her.

"No, thanks I have my car." She smiled and they nodded and she left.

"She's nice, you know." Joe said and Nick nodded agreeing.

"We better go too; mom would like us to be there at the actual dinner time." Nick chuckled and Joe smiled and they left too!

When they reached, they found Kevin, Danielle and Demi already there with their mom.

"Oh, you finally came." Their mom rolled her eyes.

"Joe had a longer day at work." Nick told her.

"We would have been her earlier if you didn't stay with your new friend." Joe smirked as Nick rolled his eyes hearing an "Oooooh" from the others teasing him!

"Guys, I told you before, she's just a friend!" Nick said.

"Ok, ok, don't put all your anger on them," Denise laughed, "Come on, dinner is ready!

The next day, when Miley finished her college, she called Demi as she told the boys…

"Hello?" Demi answered.

"Hey, Demi, it's Miley, remember me?"

"Of course I do, what's up?"

"Um, I was thinking if you want to go shopping some time?"

"Yeah, sure, I was planning to ask you about that."

"Yeah, Nick told me," she chuckled, "So, when do you want to go?"

"Anytime, I'm free."

"Ok, I have every day free after my college."

"So, you're free now?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what about right now?"

"No problem,'" Miley smiled to herself as if congratulating her!

"Well, do you mind coming over at my house?" Demi asked, "I still need some time to get ready."

"Well, just tell me the address." Miley's smile grew even wider, she knew that this was a bounce for her; to get closer to his family and know their house too!

**Thanks all for the reviews, I'm happy that you like the story, so now you know the reason why she wants a revenge! His father was the reason of his father's death, while her father was the reason of his father's death too! Confusing, huh? :)**

**So, make me happier and…**

**REVIEW**

**I need to know that you like it so you give me a reason to write for! I mean why would I write if there's no one to read, I love writing but knowing that there's people to read what I'm writing making me more excited, so please review :)**


	6. A New Experience

**Chapter 5 A new experience **

"Oh, look, that dress would look so good on you." Demi said holding a pink short dress as Miley shook her head.

"No? ok!" Demi said frowning jokingly as she put the dress on the hanger again.

"What about having some coffee?" Miley suggested as Demi thought about it for a second.

"Well, sounds good." She smiled as the two new supposed to be friends walked out from the shop and entered Starbucks. They ordered and got their coffee then sat on a table for two.

"Well, tell me about your life." Miley said casually.

"Um, I lived with my mother, I met Joe, we got married, end of the story." She chuckled as Miley smiled, _so, her life is not full of events, we're too different! _She thought to herself.

"Where's your father?" Miley asked as Demi looked down a little sadly.

"I never saw him." Demi said, "And I didn't want to." She said as Miley could have sworn she saw a hint of hatred flashing in Demi's eyes for a moment, and then it was gone replaced with a sad expression.

"He died before you were born?" Miley asked confused.

"No, um, actually they got a divorce." Demi said.

"Oh," for once Miley was jealous of someone, she was jealous that she grew up with a mother, she didn't meet a lot of people out of the gang so, she didn't really think about that subject before!

"Well, what about you?" Demi asked her.

"Um, I lived with my parents, never had a boyfriend, moved out here, trying to live my life, end of the story." She smiled as Demi mirrored it.

"You know, I'm really surprised that you don't have friends, you're really friendly."

"Thank you, I think you're sweet too." She smiled.

"Hey, my mom invited us all on dinner, wanna join us?" Demi offered.

"Uh, no, thanks."

"Come on, it'd be fun."

"But, that's a family thing, what I'm going to do there?"

"You know, Nick will be there." Demi said smiling.

"So?"

"Miley, please, we'll have a lot of fun, and besides mom will love you, she's living alone now, and she likes to see more people every once and a while, and I just know that she'd like you from the first word."

"Demi, I'll feel out of the place."

"You'd be having new friends too, you know Kevin and Danielle, Nick's brother and his wife."

"But-"

"No, buts, you're coming with me, it's final." Demi said sternly.

"Ok." Miley finally gave up as Demi hugged her making Miley smile a fake smile on the outside and a smile of vector inside; she's getting closer to them!

After an hour or so, they were heading back towards Demi's mom's house in Miley's car, since she was the one who picked Demi up earlier.

"The third house, yeah… right here." Demi was giving the directions as Miley parked in front of the house and got out of the car walking over to a waiting Demi. "Come on, don't be shy." Demi said and Miley just nodded following her, Demi used her key as she entered seeing everybody there waiting for her, Joe instantly got up and welcomed her with a hug.

"Joe, wait, I have a guest." She said pulling away then turned towards Miley, "Come on in, Miles." When they heard her name, Joe and Nick smiled while their heads snapped to her direction.

"Hi," she said way too shyly, she really was a good actor! Nick and Joe went by her side with Demi and introduced her. They all welcomed her warmly and made her feel like she's part of the family. Miley noticed that there was a woman staring at her weirdly! When she looked at her the woman turned away but when she looked away she returned her gaze to Miley again! Miley was confused about why this freaky woman was staring at her!

"Well, the dinner is ready already we just need to set the table." Danielle said.

"I want to help." Miley said.

"No, it's ok." Nick's mom, Denise said.

"No, please, it's the only thing I can do for you." She smiled and they nodded as Miley, Demi and the freaky woman stood up going to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, you didn't meet Miley." Demi smiled at that woman who turned around gave Miley a nod then went to complete her work. Miley looked at Demi questioningly as Demi shook her head and shrugged!

They soon found their selves setting on the table with the dinner in front of them, Miley sat next to Demi and Danielle gazing at the pasta in front of her, as they did their prayers before eating, something she never did before so she just acted like doing it! Finally they started eating as she followed their steps.

"So, Miley what's your future plans?" Danielle started a conversation with her.

"When I finish college I want to start a small project like flowers shop or something." Miley replied.

"Oh, cool." Kevin said. The dinner time went like that, getting to know this new friend of Nick, who he doesn't want to admit to them that he's starting to like, but he can't deny that he's opening up for her quickly, which he never did before!

"I think I better go." Miley said checking the time in her cell phone.

"Do you need a ride?" Nick asked her.

"No, thanks, I have my car." She said as Demi led her towards the door with Nick following them.

"I'll meet you tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I guess so." She said flashing him a smile and exited the door.

Miley reached her home and opened the front door with her key and started her way towards her room when someone cleaned their throat and Miley heard some sniffles. She turned around and saw Jim looking at her with disappointment and behind him was some guy she doesn't know the name of pulling Selena's hair who was crying but trying not to make a sound.

"Hello, there, Miley." Jim said, "I thought you really did run away." He said and pressed a key in his cell phone as her own sound filled her ears along with Selena's! she heard her last phone conversation with Selena when they were talking about they don't know if that's the right thing to do. She was shocked, but she won't give them that expression!

She sighed and smiled, "So, you don't trust me, right Jim?"

"Do you think I should after what you said with her?" he replied.

"So, why didn't you trust me before it? I mean, why did you record that call?" she asked him

"Because I wanted to know what you do, you've been away from me in the last period of time, you hardly talk to me." He said a little sadly.

"You realize that we didn't mean what we said, right?" she said.

"No, you did." He said and she laughed as he looked at her confused.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, but me and Sel have kinda secret code while we talk, just us can understand what we say." She said and he looked at her doubtingly. "I can't believe you doubted me, Jim. You're the one who raised me, and if me or her think that way, do you think we'd be doing the missions that good?" she said and he seemed to think about it.

"You're right." He sighed and smiled.

"She's lying." The man besides Selena yelled.

"No, Miley can't lie to me; I can read her very well." Jim defended her and ordered him to leave Selena who ran towards Miley hugging her. "Miley, I'm sorry I doubted you." He apologized as Miley nodded and took Selena towards her room.

"Selena will be spending tonight with me." She informed him. _What an idiot!_ She thought to herself. _They raised me to lie and now I'm lying to them_, she smiled to herself at that thought.

"It's okay, Sel. Don't cry." She said hugging her as they sat after closing the door on Miley's bed.

"I'm sorry, Miley, I didn't know they were recording it." She apologized.

"It's okay, and hey, I took us out of that easily." She chuckled as Selena smiled at her.

"Sometimes I can really see that you have an evil mind." Selena joked as Miley laughed.

"Miley, can I speak to you for a moment?" Jim yelled from downstairs.

"Coming." She yelled back and sent a smile to Selena before going downstairs to the kitchen where Jim was waiting for her setting on the island. She sat across from him and waited for him to begin.

"Well, how did the day go today?" he asked her.

"Nothing just went out shopping with that Demi girl, and she took me to her mother's home so I had dinner with all of them." she shrugged.

"Well, that's great, you're getting closer to them." he smiled proudly patting her hand. "I think it's time to tell you why we wanted you to do that mission before." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Wasn't it to revenge from him?" she asked.

"If it was just revenge why would we want you to get closer to him?" he said as she played along pretending that she never thought about that! But she was smarter than that as she thought about this subject ever since they told her about the new mission!

"Well," he began, "You know that his father was the reason that your father went to jail which caused his death after two weeks, right?" he said and she nodded, "Before your father 'Roby' go to jail, he stabbed that policeman 'Johnson' in the stomach and he died too," she knew that too!

"Just get to the point, I know all of that." She said annoyed.

"Right, um, Johnson was following us for a long time and had a lot of information about us, and he have papers to prove that information, and trust me, if the police reached those information all of us will be destroyed!" he told her.

"So you want me to search for those papers." She stated.

"Exactly." He smiled as she nodded and stood up not wanting to show her anger; _what an evil gang I'm stuck with. They let me get involved in the mission by that revenge thing and now that I can't back away they tell me that. Ok, I'll have to deal with that! _She thought angrily as she reached her room and went to complete her conversation with Selena.

"What did he want?" Selena asked her as Miley entered to find her friend with her laptop on her bed.

"Nothing, just talking about the stupid mission." She said and went beside her.

"You mean the hot mission." She said as Miley looked at the laptop screen and laughed when she found her watching pictures of Nick and his family. "What are you supposed to do?"

"At first it was just a revenge thing, but now after I already started he's saying that I'm supposed to get them some papers too." She replied gritting her teeth.

"What do you mean by revenge?" Selena narrowed her eyes in confusion as Miley told her the whole story. "So, you're gonna kill him?" her eyes widened at the end of the story.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"Really, Miley? Killing? That's so hard, it's awful." Selena said.

"I know, Sel, okay? I know, but thanks to his father I grew up without a family, all I got is Jim." She said as her eyes started to water.

"I know, Mi, but that was his father, he's not responsible for that, plus your father killed him too." Selena told her.

"For me, it's not enough." She said as Selena sighed.

"Miley please think about it, I don't want you to turn out and be a murderer." Miley nodded even though she didn't want to think about that. They both stayed laughing and chatting for the whole Friday night.

The next day, Miley woke up late, it was twelve. And Selena already left for the sake of her own missions! Miley sighed and got out of bed and got ready for her new day, she checked her phone and found a missed call from Nick. She sighed remembering her previous conversation with Selena and called him.

"Hello, you reached Nick Johansson, what's up, Miley?" he said making her laugh.

"Hey, Nick, um, nothing just woke up."

"You're one lazy girl." He chuckled.

"Hey, I stayed up the whole night with my cousin who I didn't see in years." She lied.

"Oh, ok, you're not one lazy girl." She chuckled with him.

"So, why did you call me?"

"Oh, wanna hang out today?"

"Cool, where and when and with whom?"

"Movies, right now, me, Joe and Demi." He answered.

"Ok, give me fifteen minutes."

"Deal, take your time we'll be waiting at the café." He said and they both hung up.

She got dressed, took her keys, checked on Jim who wasn't home, left, took her car and within ten minutes she found herself in front of their table greeting them. They sat at the café for a while then they got up and headed towards the movie theater in Joe's car.

In the movie - which was a romantic one when Miley and Demi refused to enter any other movie or they'll leave them – Joe sat next to Demi and Miley sat between Demi and Nick! The two girls was so into the movie as they didn't notice the boys roll their eyes every once and a while!

After the movie ended, they went to a park. Joe started to attract the little kids as he and Demi started to play with them. Miley smiled at them a real smile, which she didn't smile from a long, long time. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"Hey, something wrong?" Nick asked her.

"No, nothing." Again she smiled a real smile, this was starting to annoy her; she's not supposed to act like that! "They'll be good parents, you know." She said nodding at Demi and Joe.

"Yeah, they will." He agreed.

"They are cute together." She said even though she didn't really know if she can really call anyone cute! Her heart doesn't know the real beauty of things.

"So are you." He mumbled but she didn't hear him.

"Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow? I guess I'll be up early." She chuckled.

"Actually, I can't in the morning."

"Why?"

"Me and my family go to the church every Sunday." He said as she was surprised but she didn't show it.

"I didn't know you go to church." She said narrowing her eyes a little.

"Now you do." He smiled, "What about you? Do you go?"

"Never." She shook her head and he looked at her rising and eyebrow and she nodded, "I've never went to a church."

"Why don't you come with us? You'll be comfortable."

"I don't know." She said thinking about it. Jim had never told her about churches, she knew it by herself on the way of growing up. She had never thought about going though, she didn't even know what to do there.

"Come on, if you don't know, I'll tell you what you're supposed to do." As if reading her mind he smiled as he said the encouraging words.

"Okay." She smiled at him. She was going to try something new, but Jim shouldn't know about that, because when she was younger and asked him about the people going to the church, he snapped at her and told her that she might get hurt if she went there. But what he really meant was that he might lose her if she started going there and became a good person…

**Hey, that was chapter five, I hope you liked it and thanks for everyone who reviews.**

**But please tell me about your thought of this story, it really means a lot to me, and it encourage me to write sooner….**

**REVIEW**


	7. For Her And My Sake!

**Chapter 6 For her and **_**my**_** sake!**

A strange feeling. A strange feeling filled her heart and mind as soon as she exited the church along with Nick and his family. She felt safe. She cleared her mind, and most importantly she felt comfortable. For once since a long time she felt comfortable.

Sadly, those feelings were slowly vanishing; as she remembered who she was with and what she is supposed to do. Her mind which was clear inside the church started to get disturbed with dirt out of it. Her heart which was white and clear in the church started to get grey out of it, and the grey begins to get darker until it reached black.

"Feeling good?" Nick asked her walking by her side towards his car.

"Yeah, really good."

"Told ya." He smiled, "Hey, wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" she shrugged.

"Hold up a second, I'll tell them I'm not coming home now." He told her and went towards them.

Every Sunday Nick's mother and her three sons went to the church together and after Kevin and Joe's marriage their wives went with them too. But every few weeks the families of their wives went with them too, and this Sunday was one of them, which Miley didn't like; because of the looks Demi's mother was giving her.

Every few minutes she feels her gaze on her, when she looks at her she finds her staring directly through her eyes without any kind of emotion in her face and when their eyes meet she never break the gaze, Miley is the one who do so; out of the feeling of uncomfortable. She was really annoying her, she was getting her nerve, if it wasn't for the sake of the stupid mission she would've snapped at her!

"Hey, let's go." Nick said when he returned to her side. She took a last glance at the woman who was still staring at her then followed Nick starting their walk.

"Do you do that a lot?" she asked Nick who was zoned out a little.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Going to the church."

"Yeah, always! Since I was a kid mom took us every Sunday." He smiled at the memories, "Is it your first time?" she nodded yes answering his question, "Why?"

"My parents aren't really religious." _Ha, as if I even knew them_, was her thoughts.

"Then I'm glad that I took you today." He smiled.

"Why?"

"You know, because when you don't know the right thing to do, you can go to the church and after that your mind will be cleared and you'll know what to do." He said.

"Yeah, right." She said and there was a silence for a while, "Hey, Nick," the silence was broken by her, he looked at her waiting for her to continue, "Why do you do that for me?" she just really wanted to know; she was almost a complete stranger for him, yet he was helping her getting friends and telling her about his life like he was an opened book. And that's out of the ordinary, besides when the gang told her about him, they said that he's hard to get along with people, and that he's not really outgoing!

"Do what?"

"You know, being with me while you have your family which you obviously love very much, and try to make me a happier person by introducing me to new friends, and almost all what you do for me." She chuckled at the end.

"I don't know, Miley, it's like I've known you for a long time. You're a great person which is surprising me seeing that you don't really have friends. You're really kind and understanding person, you really deserve to be noticed by the world. You deserve a good and happy life." He told her as she smiled at him even though she knew that every single word he said isn't true at all.

She didn't know how a person can be so stupid to be fooled like that and see a person who will be the reason of his death so good and white hearted.

"How do you know that? You just met me." She told him.

"I just can see it in your eyes, and to let you know, I can see right through the person, I've never guessed it wrong." _It's either you're a big liar or you lost the ability to see_, however her thoughts were negative and sarcastic, she smiled at him.

They walked in silence again and they reached the park, Nick asked her if she wants to enter and she just nodded in agreement. While walking between the trees, they became closer to each other; she felt his hand brushing hers, within minutes he was slowly holding her hand. She looked at him and saw him looking at her a little scared by her reaction, she smiled at him and accepted his hand in hers making him smile in relief.

Holding hand, they walked for a while. No one is speaking just them and the trees with the birds' sweet sound. They reached a big tree where they decided to sit under.

"You know, my family always telling me that I have to see girls and date to eventually get married." He suddenly told her and she looked at him waiting for him to complete, "But, I always told them that I'm not thinking about this right now, until I finish my college and start my job."

"You know, you have to do so, they are right, you can do both, you can date and focus on college too." She said.

"I always thought this was going to distract me from studying." He said looking straight in front of him, "But you know what, I think I'm starting to think I can do both."

"So, you're saying you like some one?" she asked him.

"Not really, but my thoughts changed, and it's because of someone." He told her smiling.

"That's great," she smiled back.

"What about you? Do you like someone?"

"No, actually, I don't even know guys except for you and your brothers." She told him.

"You don't know anyone at the college?"

"No, I'm known as the quiet girl that never speak." She chuckled.

"Your laugh is great." He told her without thinking about what he's saying.

"Oh, thank you." He was relived by the answer.

"You welcome." He said looking away before getting himself more embarrassed. She got a text message as she read it and he heard her groan, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, except that I don't have a place to spend the night at." She said angrily ad realized that she shouldn't have said this.

"What are you talking about?" her mind worked out fast to get a lie which she was perfect at…

"My uncle's daughter and husband is coming tonight and they're sleeping over and there wouldn't be enough rooms for me, so I have to go to an hotel." She lied perfectly.

"Weren't you living alone?" except for that part!

"Yeah, my uncle offered me a while ago to go and live with him when he comes here, because he's an old man and his house was only few houses away from mine, so I sold mine and moved with him yesterday."

"Oh, you didn't tell me that."

"I don't really care about him, he didn't call me except when he needed me, so it's not a big deal for me." She shrugged and he nodded believing and 'understanding' her.

"So, you don't have a place to sleep at tonight?" he asked her returning to the main topic.

"Yes, but I'll go to a hotel."

"No, you're not."

"What?" she asked confused by the smile on his face.

"You're sleeping at my house."

"What? No, I can't, no, no, no." she refused.

"Why not? That's what we do for friends. And my mother really love you, she won't mind, she'll love talking with you." He told her.

"No, Nick, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too much, no."

"No it's not; you'll not go to a hotel when you have friends with a space in their houses."

"But-"

"No but, when is your cousin coming?"

"In a few hours."

"So, you still have time to get your clothes and stuff, let's go." He said and stood up taking her with him, they walked the same distance back to the car and he drove towards her street.

She didn't tell him her real address before, but now, she has to, and she was thankful that she didn't, or she would've been in trouble, seeing that he believes that she moved out. Her parked in the driveway, and she told him to enter with her being the nice girl he thinks she is!

"Hey, Jim." She called out, and Jim came from the kitchen , he froze when he saw Nick with her, she glared at him and introduced them to each other.

"Nick offered me to sleep the night with him and his mother, seeing that you kicked me out tonight." She chuckled and Jim faked a smile.

"Yeah, why don't you show him the way to your room, while I have a word with you." She did what Jim told her and left her room after making sure that there's nothing that he can get suspicious for.

"What's the hell were you thinking?" Jim grabbed her hand roughly as she rolled her eyes.

"Let go of me." She ordered.

"Are you crazy? You bring your worst enemy to your house?"

"I had no choice, plus nothing bad will happen." She said, "Now, let go of me, Jim."

"Miley, what did you tell him?"

"That your daughter and her husband are coming and there's no enough space, so I can't stay here tonight." She rolled her eyes again and he finally left her hand.

The truth was Jim invited some of the important members of the gang over at his house to hold an important meeting that Miley can't hear a word of. He did that a lot in the last period of time and it was driving her crazy, she basically knew everything about them, so what are they hiding now? A question she didn't have the answer to, but she was determined to have it.

"Go to him, before he discover you're planning to kill him." He whispered and she glared at him and went upstairs to her room.

"Sorry for that, he was apologizing about the 'upcoming events'." She told him and he smiled.

"No problem. Wanna help in pack?"

"I'm not taking a lot of things, just a few for one night." She said opening her closet and getting some pieces of clothes out.

After a while, they left the house and went to his. "Hey, mom, I'm home." Nick called out and his mom appeared from the living room which held some laughers telling him that his family was still there.

"Hey, Nick, oh, hey Miley nice to see you." She pulled her in a hug even though she was with her a few hours ago.

"Hey, mom, is it okay if Miley stayed here for the night in the guest room? She had some upcoming events her cousin's-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Nick, no need to know the whole story, even if she has ten other houses she can stay here whenever she wants." She smiled warmly at Miley.

"Thanks, Mrs. Johansson." Miley returned the smile.

"Come on, they are still here."

"I can hear that." Nick chuckled and took Miley's hand in his and entered the living room, "Hey guys." Nick said and they all replied with a hey. Nick noticed Joe was looking at him smirking, he asked him silently about it and Joe looked at his intertwined fingers with Miley's and Nick understood him and smiled shaking his head.

"Hey, Nick, show her the guest room so she can change." His mom told him and he nodded and did what he was asked and told her to come downstairs when she finish.

When he returned back he found his mother explaining Miley's staying with them.

"Oh, that explains also them holding hands." Joe said noticing Nick's appearance.

"No, it's not what you think, Joe." Nick told him.

"Then why were you holding her hand?" Joe challenged.

"To lead her here."

"Yeah, yeah, like I'm believing this one." Joe said as they chuckled and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it, Nick, the girl is likable and you fell for her." Danielle said.

"No, I didn't, she's a sweat person I know, and she's really kind and there's just something about her that you don't see much now a days." He said smiling as an image for her crossed his mind.

"What is it, Romeo?" Kevin asked smirking at the look on his brothers face.

"She's so innocent and… just kind hearted." He shrugged trying to push that smile away.

Up the stairs stood Miley hearing those words shaking her head at his stupidity! She was amazed by the way he believed her and believed that she's an actually good person, and most importantly a trustable one. But the truth is she was never trustable, she even lies to the people who raised her; yes they weren't her family but at least Jim always treated her like his daughter! And yet, she's lying to his face.

When they told her about the real aim of the mission, she felt deceived, she felt used, they knew that she's not going to do her best if they told her about those papers from the beginning, so they convinced her with the revenge idea, and when she got involved in the mission and can't back away, they told her about the papers. And she knew if she didn't do what they want, it'll be the reason of her death!

But she can do anything just to let them be uncomfortable, just like they made her whole life. The only thing which keeps her in the mission was her father's death by his. She knew that he's responsible for it, but she knew that if it wasn't his father's fault, she'd have raised in her dad's arms instead of Jim's.

Back in the house, Jim sat with some people in the living room with his hands covering his face and they were all glaring at him, "What you say?" the man who was with him while telling Miley about her conversation with Selena asked Jim harshly.

"Guys, I can handle it." Jim told them almost begging.

"Jim, she crossed the line." A blonde woman said.

"Yes, but I know she didn't mean to."

"Jim, she fucking told you that it was a secret code between her and Selena and you bought it, are you really that stupid?"

"I know she lied, okay? But she'd just stressed lately with the new mission and all."

"But she can be dangerous on us anytime. She brought him here, her enemy and our enemy, Jim. He knows your house." The same woman said.

"She didn't have the choice."

"Stop defending her. I know you damn raised her, okay? But she's breaking our rules, and if she continued like that, we would've to get rid of her." The man said harshly as Jim's eyes widened.

"No, no, I'll fix it, okay? Just don't hurt her."

"We'll give you the chance, but if you failed, we'll do what we want. Understand?" Jim nodded slowly. He had to talk to her and figure out what she's hiding, for her sake and his, he knew if he failed with her, he won't be so important for them, so his amount of money he's earning from them will decrease, and he can't let that happen because of the girl he failed in raising! And he can't lose her too, she's the only thing that made his life better, she's like his daughter which he never had! He knew that he must talk to her as soon as possible.

**Hey, guys, sorry it's late, but besides the mess which is called my life, you didn't give me enough reviews, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. – sorry for the stupid name of this chapter, but I can't find a better one right now while I'm half awake and half asleep :D**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Confessions And Plans Changings

**Chapter 7 Confessions And Plans Changings**

"So, you love drawing?" Miley asked Nick as they were laying on their stomachs on the floor of his room gazing at the T.V. in front of them which they abandoned the movie along time ago.

"I do, it's just beautiful to pour your feelings on a paper with your pencil." He said and chuckled at how silly he sounded.

"Yeah, I never tried to really draw." She admitted.

"Did someone draw a picture of you before?"

"No, why'd they?"

"I think you've never met someone who admires real and nature beauty." He said making her blush and got up to get a paper and a pencil.

"What're you doing?" she chuckled.

"Shhh, let me concentrate so I give you your credit in this picture." He smiled and started drawing while she focused on the T.V. again after rolling her eyes at him… but instead of watching she began to think about the gang's plans and what they actually want from her, because she sensed that there's something deeper than she thought. After about an hour he let the pencil and moved over to her, "What do you think?"

She looked at the black and white colored paper with her body sitting in a garden looking at a lake with roses surrounding her with amazement, "Nick you're amazing!" she gushed, "It _is_ amazing" she smiled widely as his expression mirrored hers.

"So, do you think I have you your credit?"

"More than what I deserve." She said and got closer to him without noticing. He gazed at her blue orbs and lost in them missing the evil look behind them! There was a nature force making him move closer to her with him unable to prevent it, or even notice it. He didn't notice how close they got until his nose touched hers.

As for her, she smiled at him looking in his brown eyes… she actually liked the color of them, but the evil power was more than the loving power at this moment in her heart… so she just waited for his next move… when he stopped moving she knew he was asking if it was ok with her, so she moved a little closer, not enough to let their lips connect but enough for him to notice.

She has never kissed before! She's never gone on a single date, and she's never kissed before, all thanks for Jim's structures! She knew that if he kissed her it'll be better for the sake of the mission, but she also wanted to know how it feels! She always saw in the movies that the girl and the boy get lost in each other, but she's never really experienced it…

Her wonders and thoughts got interrupted by the feeling of his sweet lips over hers. He was kissing slowly as if unsure if she's okay with it. She naturally knew what to do, even though it was her very first kiss! She kissed him back making him smile and kiss faster after knowing she wants the same! Or did she?

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist not losing the connection for a moment. He bit her lower lip asking for permission, but then they both ran out of breath! So, the pulled away breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact.

"I… I'm sorry." Nick said after a while when he saw her looking at the ground. She lifted her gaze and looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"You seem not happy about it." He whispered.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just… um… you're my first kiss." She was actually confused about it, kissing him felt good, but she doesn't know if kissing in general feels like this or not. So, she didn't know if she should feel happy or angry. But again the hatred power with stronger than the love in her heart! But she didn't show it, she decided to let all the anger to herself and covered it with a convincing smile!

"Oh, really? Umm, I think it's something to be proud of."

"What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes thinking that he's talking about her.

"I mean I should be proud that I'm your first." He smiled gently.

"So, you don't regret it?" she used the line she hears a lot in the movies or when she have a walk at the park or sometimes, at college!

"No, no, of course not." He said quickly, "I… um… I think I like you." He admitted making her smile a smile of victory inside.

"I think I like you too." Liar, the only reason she's there in the first place is to kill him! But what's the harm to play around for a while, and this whole liking thing will bring them closer so she reaches her aim faster.

"But you told me that you don't like someone today." He looked at her puzzled.

"To be honest, I didn't want to admit it yet." She looked at the ground to make him believe her lie, which he did… as usual!

"Oh, being shy, are we?" he said and she attempted to have some blood rush to her checks making her blush… you may ask how she does that… easy just act right and pretend she's actually shy!

"And you told me that you don't like anyone."

"Truth to be told, I didn't want to admit it yet either."

"So what changed your mind?"

"I couldn't resist you now. I mean how could I resist someone as beautiful as you being that close to me?" he said, and she noticed that he didn't mention anything about relationships yet. Well, maybe he's still not ready for one, seeing that he is so into his education. Well, she can play along with that!

"Umm, it's late and I gotta go sleep to catch up college tomorrow." She said glancing at the clock which showed that it was already 1am.

"Oh, okay. Umm, goodnight." He smiled warmly at her as she turned around and left his room going to the guest room.

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling sighing happily. He couldn't believe how soft and sweet her lips felt under his. He was also surprised that he fell for her that quick and even admitted it… maybe he was rushing things! But it felt as if it's the right thing to do. Yes, he always said that he's not ready to start a relationship, but since he knew her, he started to change his mind. And it seemed like his whole family knew it except for him.

When he got to know her personality, he liked it very much, he found some kind of people that doesn't exist anymore, or rarely exists. Those people who care about anyone even if they don't know them. Those people who just act naturally, just show themselves not a person they made up to impress! Yes, she had a complicated life somehow, but it could be fixed. Yes, she could be hard to understand, but somehow he understood her and her own beauty!

He remembered that he has college too the next day, so he sighed and turned the lights off and closed his eyes wishing that he'd have the kind of relationship he always dream about. He wanted everything to be okay, especially when he found that girl!

The next day, after college, Miley went home to put her things back and have some time to herself. She spent a lot of time in that mission with Nick and his family, and she thought she deserves some rest. Sometimes she felt that she's actually having fun being with them. but other times she just wanted to take a gun and kill every single on of them. She couldn't decide of she liked them or not. But one sure thing, she lied when she told Nick she liked him too.

But for some reason, she forgot all about that conversation for a while, but then she remembered that she had her first kiss. She found it funny that her first kiss was with her enemy who she's going to kill eventually. She was still surprised by the fact that he's falling for her. If he just knew that she's going to be the reason of his death…

"Miley, we need to talk." Jim said entering her room.

"Not now, Jim."

"No, it's important." He rolled his eyes.

"NO, MILEY NOW." He yelled as she looked at him surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned as he sighed and entered her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Miley, what you're doing is wrong." He started.

"What're you talking about?"

"You're being irresponsible about your mission. I mean what were you thinking about when you brought him here? He's our damn enemy Miley. Not just he's your mission, but he's going to be a policeman too." He said.

"I know, Jim, but I had no choice, he was so stubborn."

"Miley, you know how to get out of situations like this; we taught and examined you, what happened? You were so perfect. What if you said something wrong and made him doubt you?"

"No, don't worry about this one, he's totally believing me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, okay?"

"Give me something to know that we're safe."

"He likes me, okay?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, and he kissed me yesterday."

"That's great, but be careful." He said and she looked at him wanting an explanation, "Don't fall for him, Miley. That'd be our end if you did." He warned making her laugh.

"Me? Falling for that idiot? No way, Jim." She said.

"Good! Now, there are some changes in the plan, and I need you to listen to me carefully." He said and she nodded, "Look, they're not happy with your last move bringing him here. They're not happy at all. They need the papers."

"But, I still have no idea about how to find them."

"You need to work faster, okay? If you made any other mistake, they'd cancel the mission for you, and you won't even kill him. They want you to forget all about killing him for now, but you'll do some day."

"WHAT? The only reason I agreed on this was to revenge for my father."

"Miley, do you know that they can kill you? And me, do you want me to be with no money? You know that they could take all my money away if I failed with you."

"Your money? That's all you care about, Jim?" she asked shocked.

"No, Miley I care about you too. But I can hide you." He said, "Miley, just focus on getting the papers. And don't do any mistakes, if you took ten years to get the papers they won't mind as long as you don't make mistakes."

"What if they wanted the paper quickly?"

"I can handle them in this one, but you don't make any mistakes, okay?"

"Fine, Jim, but don't blame me if I refused any other mission after that."

"We'll see about that later." He said smiling and kissed her forehead and left the room smirking evilly to himself.

The truth was the gang wanted her to finish the mission quickly and kill Nick at the end, but by what he did and Jim didn't believe that Miley could do that, but by what he did, he granted time to find a way to take his money away from the gang and maybe even increase it. He could run away anytime if he granted that the money is his. But until now, the money's with their boss under Jim's name. He was making a plan to take them away, but the problem was it could take some time…

So, he thought about making Miley's mission longer. He knew that if she didn't do what they wanted they'd kill her eventually and prevent him from his money. And he didn't want to lose both… and the first thing he thought about saving was his money!

Miley fell back on her bed huffing. Now she was in a problem, they could kill her and Jim all because of her fault. She needed to focus on getting the paper. Jim's words erased any white line that formed in her black heart. She wanted to get more close to Nick so she can talk with him about his past and his father to search after those papers.

So, she'd use the card she had now… Nick's heart. He likes her, and she'd use it for her advantage.

**Jim's evil, huh? And Nick's sweat, don't you feel bad for him?**

**So, what do you think about it? Tell me if you like it or not and REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Different Feelings

**Chapter 8 Different Feelings!**

It was like whenever she's with herself her heart is all black, but when she's with her 'new friends' it start to have white sides. Just like now, she's wit Nick, Joe and Demi at the café, and she for a while forgot Jim's words.

She felt Nick's eyes glancing her way every once and a while, and when she caught his eyes he winked at her hoping that the other two won't notice, but his nosey brother did…

"Oh, what do we have here?" Joe said smirking.

"What're you talking about?" Nick tried to cover.

"We'll talk about it later, Nicky brother." Joe smirked at him as Nick rolled his eyes.

Miley remembered Jim's words, and got afraid of what'll happen to her in the future from the gang, but she was determined that if she sensed them hurting her, she'd drop out her 'career' with them quickly and maybe run away. That wasn't like her, she has never been the coward type, but it was the damn gang here, and she knew all what they can do. Maybe running away wouldn't be a good idea seeing that if they found her they'd torture her to death, but then again she'd have a chance to live unlike if she stayed!

Her black heart started to control her ever since she found out about the possibility for them hurting her, but she tried to change it while she was with Nick and his family so she'd complete the mission safely!

But then, she remembered the kiss she shared with Nick, her first kiss, sure it meant nothing for her that _he_ kissed her, actually the thought almost disgusted her seeing that she _kissed_ her enemy, but then again, she remembers how soft his lips were which made her automatically without her realizing smile!

"What are you talking about, Joe?" Demi asked him, and that was what it took from him to talk about it and embarrass his brother and his new friend.

"He was winking at her." Joe said as Miley's eye widened and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok, maybe I like her." He said and smiled at Miley who blushed and then again it hit her, she didn't force the blush this time, it was naturally, well, maybe she was getting used to it that she's not forcing the fake feelings anymore. But the truth that she avoided was that her heart raced for a single second when he said that.

Joe and Demi both were looking at Nick as if he was an alien with their jaws dropped. Joe defiantly didn't see that reply coming from Nick, not that fast anyway…

"That's not the best way to tell her." Demi said after a good five minutes staring at him while he got lost in Miley's eyes and she was praying that those creepy people stop the staring moment they're having, but she acted as if she got lost in his eyes too, which was about to happen when Demi spoke.

"Who said that she doesn't know?" again, Joe and Demi just stared at him completely surprised by his answer.

"Seriously guys, stop that." Nick said annoyed as Miley chuckled.

"The only thing left to say that you kissed her." Joe shook his head as Miley and Nick looked at Joe then at each other then laughed, "Oh my God, you did. And we missed that." Joe whined, "Demi, I told you to stay over there that night." He looked at his wife who shook her head.

"Well, I'm not happy that you didn't tell me about it, but I'm happy for you guys." Demi said looking between Nick and Miley.

"What do you mean you're happy for us?" Miley asked her, way to make things awkward!

"You two are dating, right?" Demi said confused.

"Umm, actually… not yet, we haven't talked about it… yet." Nick said as Demi's mouth formed a perfect O shape. "But, I was going to." He said looking at Miley who was awkwardly looking everywhere but at them, when he said that she looked at him confused.

"Well, since they brought it up, and you probably call me a jerk for not doing that, and I can't handle it anymore, would you go on a date with me?" Nick said as Demi and Joe smiled widely and Miley's slowly mirrored theirs as she again forced more amount of blood that already rushed to her cheeks naturally and nodded.

"Yes." She whispered slowly glancing at the two witnesses they have shyly.

"I told you like her." Joe sang to him.

"Shut up, Joe." Nick said annoyed but smiled.

"Well, who saw you just a week ago when you were all 'oh, I'm focusing on my career' and 'oh, I'm not ready for a relationship' and 'oh, I won't date anytime see, defiantly won't believe what just happened, seriously if I didn't see it, I would have said that it's a new rumor." Joe said.

"I didn't add 'oh' in every sentence I said." Nick said offensively.

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"People change, bro." Nick said and smiled at Miley who was laughing at the brotherly 'fight' along with Demi. Her smile almost faded when she heard that sentence, 'people change' was it true? She has never met anyone that changed, maybe that's why she's not willing to change, because she doesn't know what's better or what could happen. Sure, she doesn't prefer her life with all the suspense in it but she also doesn't like changing, and Jim didn't raise her to do so!

"And some people change other people." Demi smirked.

"True." Joe said and leaned back resting his back to the chair.

_XxXx_

"Nicky, has got a girlfriend, Nick has got a girlfriend." Was all what Joe said or in better words _sang_ when he was home after they dropped Miley to hers.

"JOE." Nick clinched his fists and said throw gritted teeth.

"Calm down, bro, can't I be happy for you?" Joe said smirking.

"Joey, leave him alone, just because he's starting to date don't give you the right to annoy… but you know what, Nick, I'm surprised you got a girlfriend." Demi said and stuck her tongue out at fuming Nick!

"You wouldn't just drop it, would you?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Back up, did I hear that someone got a girlfriend?" Denise came from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Yes, mother, you're little Nicky here got a one." Joe said in fake British accent.

"It is Miley, isn't it?" Denise said when her face broke into a huge smile.

"Why… are you assuming that?" Nick asked.

"Oh, honey," she rolled her eyes, "It actually was _that_ obvious." She said, "Well, I see that someone is already changing your mind about getting married."

"Whoa, whoa, back off, who said anything about even proposing!" he said panicked.

"Yeah, as you say, bro." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, Joe. I just started dating her for God's sake, I'm not getting married anytime soon, not this year nor even the next two." He said annoyed.

"Nick, dear," Demi said and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "you opened up for her quickly, you liked her and confessed her quicker, and soon you'll find yourself in the jewelry store wondering which one she'll like." She paused for a while and he just glared at her, "Face it; you're going crazy about her."

"I'm so not _crazy_ about her, I just kissed her once, and I didn't even go on a date with her, people. I just like her." He said and shook Demi's hand off of his shoulder.

"Honey, we were just kidding, okay, we're happy for you, that's all." Denise chuckled.

"Well, I appreciate it and all, but they annoyed me." He muttered still annoyed, "I'm going to my room." He said and without another word her left them.

_XxXx_

"Miley?" Jim yelled as he entered the house to check if she was there.

"Coming." She yelled back from her room and rushed downstairs, "What?" she asked him with no smile like she used to do since she was young, but now things changed, she's not the excited to see him, he's not so important to her like before, and she doesn't even know the reason!

"Just checking if you're here yet. So, how did it go?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The mission, what else?" he rolled his eyes, he also wasn't that happy to see her, but in his case the reason was known, it started when she changed her attitude with him, and it increased when her stupid action started to threaten his reputation and importance between the gang members, when she started hiding things from him. He was annoyed by the person she turned to, she used to tell him everything, and he used to control her life, but now she's doing things by her own, and he didn't like that, he liked her better when she was his toy!

"Oh, yeah, it's good." She said shortly and turned around.

"I want details here." He said harshly as she turned around surprised by his tone. Sure she noticed changed in the treatment between the both of them, but it's the first time he speaks to her like that, and she's not accepting it!

"Maybe if you asked nicely." She looked at him up and down then turned around and left without another word.

It was five minutes later since she laid down on her bed after finishing her studying and not finding anything else to do, when her phone peeped announcing that she has a new message,

'_What ya doin'?'_ she smiled when she read the message she just got from Nick and liked to play along when she remembered their date!

'_Chillin' in my room without anything 2 do. YAY.'_ She typed back sarcastically. It was hard for her to act happy all the time in front of them, when sometimes they were the last persons she wanted to see. Sometimes all she wants is to snap and yell at him, but then she imagines her best friend's face and just smile at them. Selena is the one who helps here out of situations like this, and she doesn't even know!

Maybe because Selena is the only person she becomes herself with, and maybe because she's kind and the only person who understands her well, she could make a list about the reasons why she thinks about her to make herself better. But one word can summary all of this; Selena is a _great_ friend.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her phone peeped again, _'Sounds fun :P. Anyway, 'bout the date, when do u want 2 go out with me?' _she chuckled at the obvious nervous in his message, he obviously for sure didn't ask a girl out in a long time, it's either that or he really like her that she makes him nervous. This thought brought a smile to her face without her noticing it, she was oblivious about the small the fact that her heart beat was a little faster, just a little! She didn't notice any of them.

'_Dunno, anytime u want'_ she replied.

'_Well, what 'bout tomorrow?'_ he suggested. In fact he wanted to say what about right now, but he knew that he'll sound really eager about it, and he didn't want to, he wanted to take it a little slow.

'_I'll check my schedule :P'_

'_Come on :)'_

'_Fine, tomorrow, :) what time?'_

'_I'll pick u up at 7:30.. is it okay?'_

'_Sure.. c u then ;)'_

'_C ya'_

She smiled to herself as she put her arms under her head thinking about her whole life, it could be summarized as follows:

Her parents died since she was young, Jim who happened to be in a gang that her parents both were in took her to raise her, he taught her everything about being criminal, and never told her about being kind, he made her his own toy, she did whatever Jim wanted, never what she wanted until she was eighteen, she started to disobey him, she got her first mission to revenge from the killer of her father, then she discovered that the gang used her to get papers from the boy. So she can tell that they're both victims for the gang!

And if she didn't do what they want they'd kill her and probably Jim too. What a life full of peace and love! Then Nick – her victim- had feelings for her, they kissed, it was her first kiss, she somehow felt like it was right, but she still wants to get rid of him, she could tell he's a great person but she's being the 'good' girl Jim raised her to be!

So that was her life, full of action and surprising events.

She's hating the gang more and more every day, she slowly realizing how bad they can get, and how evil they can e, and most importantly, she knows how they can kill her even if she was the most important person for them if she did some small wrong thing, they'd get rid of her in a blank of an eye… they were just like that having no mercy at all!

Now, she doesn't know hat to do, who to trust, the right from the wrong! She's just confused. The only thing she knew is that she could stand against the gang if they started being against her first. She'd lie to them, she'd even tell the cops about them if she had to, yes they granted her to live but they started playing dirty with her recently, so she'll play along!

And about Nick, she loved the feeling that someone is actually interested in her and like her even if it was her worst enemy, but still, she doesn't like him she even sometimes wish to just finish the mission and kill him, but then again other times she wants to stay with him just to not go home and see Jim! He's funny, kind and idiot – for believing in her so easily - and let alone the fact that he's cute like Selena noted before. So why not spend dome time with him? And maybe things will get more fun between them when they start dating.

She needs to feel being loved, and that was the most time she needs that feeling it, maybe she doesn't realize that because she never tried that feeling, but sure it will make her better. She just wants to have fun playing with his heart, well not really hurting him since he'll die anyway at the end. Little did she knew that the feeling to be loved can make some person -especially one who didn't see the beauty of love before- move their emotions and feelings and change them, it actually can change the person completely!

**That was totally failure, I know :( but I promise the next ones will be better, just please review, it makes me know that there's someone actually read the story and interested in it… it really makes me update sooner cause I get so happy when I see one and I go right to the story and start a new chapter :)**

**So Review And Tell Me What You Think… Please? *flattering my eyelashes* ;) **


	10. Changing The Whole Plan

**Chapter 9 ****Changing The Whole Plan!**

"Where are you going?" Jim asked harshly as he saw Miley dressed in a short off-white dress and put her hair on a messy bun and was checking the time while sitting in the living room.

"A date." She shrugged rolling her eyes not wanting to talk to him.

"A date, huh? And why didn't I know about that?" he sounded a little angry.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Really? Then you're not going." He said firmly.

"First, you have no right to tell me what to do, second it's for the mission."

"Fuck the mission, you're disobeying me lately and that's your punishment."

"You're talking as if I'll enjoy it." She spat lying, actually for some reason she waited for that date since the day before… that's why she's dressed early. "And why would I even listen to you? You're not even my dad." She yelled then she heard the doorbell so she gave him a dirty look before heading to the door with her fake smile as always.

"Hey, Nick." She greeted.

"Hi, Miley… umm... Ready to go?" he questioned a little nervous.

"Yeah, sure." She said and stepped out closing the door behind her.

"You really look beautiful." He commented honestly.

"Thanks." She blushed… and again she noticed that it's not forced… it just happened naturally.

"I should've brought some flowers or something… but I haven't gone on a date for long enough to forget that… and when I knew I should get you some, I realized that I'd be late… so I just came… I'm so sorry… I'm-" his rambling was hushed by her hand on his mouth smiling.

"It's okay, Nick… it's not a big deal." She said making him calmer as he nodded. He guided her towards his car as he drove in silence towards the beach.

"You like the ocean… right?" he questioned.

"No, I love it." She replied. When they reached their, he took a blanket and put it on the sand so they can sit and added a basket of food on top. Then they sat there as he handed her some home made pasta.

"You made this?" she asked somehow impressed.

"Yeah, I did." He smiled watching her take a bite then looking at him in amusement.

"Good job, it's amazing." She told him.

"Thanks." And like that they ate their dinner watching the peaceful ocean and chatting allowing one another to know about their lives more, or in that case Nick allowed her while all what she said was made up lies.

An hour later, they were walking holding hands along the shore with bare feet. Her feet was almost touching the water while he walked beside her happy that he's having time with such a great girl or so he thought! He wanted to make a memory of the whole night. He wanted it to last forever, and if that couldn't happen in reality, then he'd save it in his mind… in his heart!

"You're amazing." He said without realizing as he was staring at her features.

"So are you." She stopped walking and smiled looking up at him. Suddenly he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips into hers.

She smiled!

She actually smiled. But she didn't know if she smiled because the plan is working or because of the feeling of his lips on hers. However, when the last thought entered her mind… she forgot the first and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

They pulled away after a while out of breath, he rested his forehead on hers smiling while his hands were still around her waist and her arms were around his neck. If there was a change in their positions, then they were closer.

"Are you sure that I am your first kiss?" he smirked after regulating his breath.

"Yeah, why?" she asked confused.

"You're a really great kisser." He told her with a soft smile, she raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Then I think you'd like that." She said and collided their lips together once again. She actually enjoyed kissing him. This time he forced her to sit down on the sand as he sat next to her not parting their lips away. This time they didn't break the kiss. A wave did. A strong wave came and crashed the shore splashing water all over them.

She gasped and opened her closed eyes to find herself somehow laying on the sand with him on top of her while his hands were next to her head each in one side. She looked at him smiling and due to the closeness of their faces; she for the first time looked deeply in his eyes and admired their color.

"Let's go back their before we get showered with another wave." He whispered chuckling and got up offering her his hand. She took his hand and stood up as they walked in silence holding hands back to the blanket. "God, that wave was so huge. We're totally wet." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it was huge." She said quietly then looked up at the sky which was getting darker and darker as time passed, "It's getting late, I think I should go home." She mumbled.

"Ok," he said a little disappointed, "I really had a wonderful time tonight, Mi." he said as she looked at him raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Mi?"

"Yeah, my new nickname for ya. Like it?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I do." She said and watched while gathering their stuff before heading towards the car again.

She didn't care about the time as she pretended to be… she didn't care about Jim, she didn't even want to go home and see him, especially after his treatment to her got harsher and she fought with him. But, she wanted to have some time for herself, she didn't know why but she liked kissing him, _maybe that was the effect of kisses in general! _She thought, but what she knows that not all the kisses are the same! So, why did she like them? She was absolutely sure that it wasn't the effect of Nick, because even though she liked kissing him, she still has a mission and was determined to finish it unless the gang tried to play dirty with her! So, what's wrong?

All those thoughts ran through her head while Nick was driving silently, towards her home. When they reached their, she got out of the car still thinking hardly and deeply that she forgot to say goodbye.

"Miley," he called out for her and got out of the car, she broke from her mental discussion and turned around confused, "Umm, did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously as he approached her.

"No," she lightly shook her head confused, "Why would you think that?"

"Umm, you haven't talked the whole ride and you didn't even say goodbye… I'm sorry if I rushed things with you by the kiss and all, but I-" she pecked his lips silencing him. That lonely second that their lips touched got all his worries away!

"You didn't rush anything, and you did nothing wrong." She smiled as he looked relieved.

"Good, because I really like you and I really wish you'd agree to be my girlfriend." He said smiling hesitantly.

"I thought we'd gone through this." She said and he got confused, "Yesterday, at the café, when Demi mentioned it, I thought it was the same, being on a date means boyfriend/girlfriend for ya."

"Actually I meant that, but I didn't know you've got the hint."

"I got it, don't worry."

"Well, see you tomorrow, girlfriend?" he said and she chuckled.

"Yeah, see ya."

And with that she turned around and entered the house as he got to his car again and drove away. When she entered she was surprised to see some luggage next to the door, she frowned and went to the living room where the sound of the television was heard.

"What are those luggage?" she asked Jim as she found him sitting there watching the TV.

"They're yours." He said simply not looking at her.

"What? Are you kicking me out?" she said shaking her head sarcastically.

"Yeah," he again said simply making her get surprised.

"You're kicking me out?" she asked out of the surprise.

"I said yes, I'm not even your father, so why are you staying with me?" he said referring to her previous sentence before she goes out.

"Fine." She said firmly, "I'm leaving, but I'm not coming back." She turned around and went to the front door and collected her suitcases and put them in her car. Once she settled everything, she pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hey, Miles," Selena replied happily.

"Hi, Sel… umm, where are you?"

"Home, why?" she asked confused when she found that Miley wasn't her cheerful self!

"Can I spend some days with you?" she asked her.

"Sure, Miles, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you everything when I come, I'll be there in ten." She said and hung up driving towards her best friend's house.

An hour later, she was sitting with Selena on her bed as she told her everything that happened since she last talked to her. Selena seemed surprised by Jim's actions with Miley as he was really kind to her during her twenty years alive! Or at least since he 'adopted' her!

"He simply kicked you out just like that?"

"Yeah, what a jerk, huh?" Miley shook her head, "And I was afraid that they'll hurt him because of me? Right now I don't care about anyone in that gang except for me and you." The silence filled the air for a while until Selena spoke,

"So?" Selena smirked.

"So, what?"

"How was he?"

"How was who?" Miley said playing dumb.

"You know what I mean, the hottie of your mission."

"Oh, Nick? Yeah, what about him?" she said even though she knew what Selena exactly wanted to hear.

"Really?" she sighed, "Well, I'll ask it straight: is he a good kisser?"

"Well, my friend, I can't tell about that because he was my first kiss, so I don't know the differences." Miley said a little sadly.

"So, he kissed you, interesting," Selena said giving her thinking face, "You would know anyway, Miles. Did you like it?"

"Yeah," she said honestly.

"Well, then in your dictionary he's a good kisser."

"Selena, that thing is bothering me." Miley said looking at her with worried eyes making Selena confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I felt like everything was perfect while I was holding his hand. And that kiss made me forget for a while and just for a while who I really was, but at the same time I'm still on for the mission."

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"You like him," Selena said with panicked face.

"What? No, no, no, I don't."

"Yes, Miley, you do, trust me." Selena said and Miley tried to search her eyes for any sign that say that she's just kidding but found none.

"What are you talking about, Sel? I can't just like him."

"Tell me how you see him."

"Well, he's kind, generous, good looking and idiot for believing in me so easy."

"See? It's the first time you deal with a guy like that, kind and white hearted, not harsh and could kill you if you upset him with a word. And that's the kind of guy you like, seeing that you're not really a faithful member in the gang. When you met him and got to know him, you didn't care about that at first or tried to push it away, but then when he started seeing you as more than a friend you poured those feelings out." Selena told her with confidence as if she was talking about herself!

Miley thought about it for a while just to find Selena's words totally fit her and her feelings and thoughts. She bit her lip feeling angry at herself.

"What should I do?"

"Well, you know if those feelings got stronger, you won't want to even hurt him or his family, and then that gang won't be pleased, so for your own sake you've got to try and stop those feelings."

"I'm not even convinced that I could have feelings for anyone, Selena. It's kinda impossible, you know I'm hard like a rock, my heart isn't that easy to fall."

"Yeah, but for you Nick's hard not to fall for. I told you, he's the kind of guy you like."

"But, he's like a nerd, I don't like those guys." Miley tried to disagree.

"Miley, he's not a nerd, first he's cool according to your stories about him, and he's adventurous and risky, he's going to be a police man, Miles." Once again, Miley found Selena's words right.

"So, you think I should stop those feelings?"

"Yes, Miley, the gang will probably kill you if they just knew you have feelings for him, they won't wait for you to even complete the mission. And if they didn't know, you won't be able to continue the mission."

"Their aim is not for me to kill him they just want the papers against them."

"Miley, think about it, why would they tell you to kill him in the first place?"

"To make me into the mission then tell me about the papers when there's no coming back."

"No, listen, they told you to get so close to him, and they knew that it's too dangerous to be so close to someone out of the gang… let alone he's going to be a police man. And they know that he'll figure out about the gang anyway, maybe not soon, but at least when those papers disappear –that's considering he knows about them, which he probably does- so he'll also be dangerous for them sooner or later. That's why they wanted you to kill him… not to revenge for your father."

Miley's blood boiled in her head; she didn't believe that she was actually that stupid to fall for that lie from the gang. She's never been that stupid, so why now? Was it because of her love for her father who she didn't even get the chance to know?

Well, it was probably because of that, she wanted to revenge for her father so bad that she accepted the mission without even thinking about it. Selena was right… they wouldn't care about her father! They wouldn't care about a dead man even if he was the most important member for them. They know that it would bring them more trouble to revenge for him!

So that could be summarized as follows:

First, they raised Miley to be a black hearted creature, so she won't care about anything!

Then, they told her that Nick's her enemy because he'll be a policeman and will search for them- because of his father's papers and the fact that he died trying to catch them- when he starts his job, and that his father was the reason that her father died.

She got blinded with hatred that she couldn't see what's underneath; they wanted her to get the papers that accuse them and kill him, not because of her father but because they knew he'll form a great danger on them later!

And she simply fell for that!

"Well, now my aim has changed, my friend." Miley smiled evilly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a fool to complete this mission now that I know the real aim for it."

"Miley, what are you up to?" Selena asked worried.

"You told me before that it wasn't his fault that my dad died, right?" Selena nodded nervously as Miley smirked evilly and completed, "Well, I'm convinced now with that. I'm not killing him. I'm getting the papers thought, but not for them. I'll keep them."

"What are you going to do with the papers, Miley?"

"Well, I'll see when I get them. I could either simply give them to the police, or keep them with me just to make sure we're safe with the gang. And by 'we' I mean me and you. And if it's so important to kill someone in that mission, then it would be Jim."

"Jim?"

"Yeah, he's the biggest traitor I've seen in my life. He must have known all of that, and yet he fooled me even though he's the one who raised me."

"But what about Nick?"

"I don't know, I guess I could have some fun with him." She shrugged.

"You can't, I told you, you could fall for him even more."

"Then, I'll just focus on the mission, even though I think in that case there's no harm to like him if I'm going to be against the gang anyway."

"Miley, you're playing a dangerous game." Selena warned.

"What's the worst that would happen? I die? So, what, I'll die eventually." She shrugged again.

Miley looked at Selena's warning to the gang's side only, she looked at the word dangerous for the physical meaning only, but she didn't notice that there's an emotional meaning of it too. The emotional part that contain 'having fun' like she said!

"Look, Miley, even thought that could end up with a disaster, but I'm with you."

"No, Sel, you'll risk your life." Miley shook her head.

"No, I know you're smart, and that you'll get us out of it by your quick-witted side." Selena said seriously as Miley thought about it and quickly made a plan before smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, I think we need to make a phone call!"

_XxXx_

While Jim was getting ready to sleep, he heard his phone ringing, he huffed before going out of bed and over towards the phone already wanting to ignore it, but he frowned when he saw the number. With a bored sight, he answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jim, I know I probably woke you up, but I don't care." The man said with a thick voice and laughed. While Jim gritted his teeth annoyed.

"I'm honored by your call, sir." He said to his boss obviously lying.

"Quit telling lies, Jim." The boss laughed again, "Anyway, I have some good news for you."

"What is it?"

"Your little baby is safe for a while, unless she did something else wrong."

"Why? What changed?"

"Selena's working with her on the mission, that'll make it quicker." Jim froze in his place when he heard those words.

"But, sir, they-"

"Stop, Jim, you don't have the right to tell me your opinions, you just listen and do whatever I say." And then the line went dead.

"That little bitches." Jim screamed as he put the phone with force in its place. "They're ruining what I've built in my entire life."

Making the mission quicker meant that he won't have time to get his money from the gang like he planned! Also, Miley doing a mistake is not for his good, that will mean that he failed in raising her and teaching her, which will also lead him to come out from the gang with nothing but his clothes if they even let him have it!

He had to deal with just Miley before, now he has to deal with her friend too. It's his fault from the beginning, he allowed her to have friends. He kicked her out, he should've known that she has no where else to go except Selena's. Since, she can't tell Nick everything!

Yes, he was determined to get closer to her before so he makes sure that she doesn't make any mistake so her mission goes right, so –_and most importantly for him_- he finds a way to get his money and run away! But just the thought that she could be the reason of him losing his money made him didn't want to see her face again. Eighteen years of living with her and taking care of her vanished from his memory when he knew that she could make him lose his money!

Now, he only has one choice, but it'll be hard. He has to make sure Miley's doing right in the mission, so he must win her _and_ Selena back. Knowing the stubbornness of her it'll be hard. But maybe her friend could be a card he can play with! Either ways, he'd find a way to reach his aim which is called money.

_XxXx_

Miley was sitting in Selena's living room while Selena was out buying some supplies for the home when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miley, it's me Demi." She heard a quite voice saying.

"Oh, yeah, hey Demi, what's up?" she said as the woman sighed.

"Are you free?"

"Yeah, something wrong?" she said judging the desperate tone Demi was using.

"Actually, yeah, I need a friend."

"Where are you?" Miley asked even though she didn't really want to go, but she seemed to really need help, so she was going to give it to her to keep her good side in front of them and also she felt like she should do that!

"At my home, you have the address, right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming now; I'll just change and come." She said.

"Thanks, Miley." She said and they hung up as Miley sighed and got up to search for something to wear when her phone rang again… she looked for the caller ID and smirked reading the word 'Jim'

"Looks like the plan is working…"

**So what do you think of it? I personally see that this chapter was eventful; I actually like this one :)**

**So, there was Niley out there ;) I hope you liked it.**

**What do you think of Jim?**

**What do you think Demi want?**

**What do you think Miley's plan is?**

**Most importantly, what do you think of the chapter? :D**

**Please Review and don't be a silent reader if you really like then please let me know :) **


	11. The Freaky Woman Again!

**Chapter 10 The Freaky Woman Again!**

Miley stared at the phone ringing as if deciding if she should answer or ignore… she finally smirked and turned around to complete searching for something to wear to go meet Demi and see what's wrong with her!

When she heard the phone stop, she smiled to herself and shook her head when it rang again with the same person calling, "Ha, a little impatient are we now, Jim?" she said to no one and ignored it again.

After one more ignored call and five minutes, she was in her car driving to Demi's. When she arrived she sighed and rang the doorbell. Demi opened and Miley saw in her eyes for the first time the sadness and the desperation, as she actually frowned confused. Keeping up her caring kinda fake side, she hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on in." Demi said and pulled her inside closing the door, they walked in silence to the cough where they sat and Demi started explaining, "First, I'm sorry Miley for just calling like that, but I really needed someone to talk to."

"It's okay, Demi, so what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with Joe." She whispered.

"Why? What happened?" Miley asked now a little more concerned; she saw them as a happy married couple and totally in love, so why would they fight?

"We were just talking and he was telling me about his co-worker also an ex girlfriend of his… Ashley. They broke up about three years ago… but she wasn't out of his life! And I naturally got jealous… I didn't mean to but I just did. I started acting bitchy… and he told me that it's from the past and that he loves me, so I calmed down and forgot about it,

Then we were talking about our future together and all, he said that he sees us really happy in five years… and I said that we will be happier with two kids running around us and stuff! Suddenly his facial features turned upside down and he looked at me like I was crazy…

**Flashback…**

"_Oh, about that I don't think I want to have kids anytime soon!" Joe said sounding hesitated._

"_Oh, it's okay, we don't have to have a baby anytime soon… I mean we could wait a year or something." Demi smiled._

"_Umm… no, I don't think even in a year."_

"_Why? That's a long time!" Demi gave a nervous chuckle._

"_But, I want to settle myself down first… and get used o the fact that I'm actually married."_

"_You need more than a year to get used to being a husband?" Demi frowned._

"_Well, maybe… I mean it's a huge change-"_

"_So, you weren't ready, huh?" she interrupted him mid-sentence. _

"_No, it's not that… I mean I must get used to the new life routine before making a new step… a huge one!" _

"_That routine is not new, we have been dating for two years and half and we moved in together three months ago, Joe." _

"_I know, but-"_

"_But, you weren't ready, huh? You just thought that marriage wasn't different from living together, huh? Well, it is different, Joe."_

"_I know it's different, and I was ready, Demi."_

"_Were you even sure you wanted to marry me?"_

"_What are you saying? Of course I was-"_

"_What about Ashley?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_You proposed to me when she got engaged, Joe… weren't you just hopeless that she-"_

"_Demi, not again, I told you she's from my past."_

"_Yes, Joe, but you're still pretty close to her."_

"_Demi, she's engaged for God's sake, and I'm married, we're just friends."_

"_Being engaged or married doesn't mean you can't have feelings for each other."_

"_Why don't you just believe me?"_

"_Because you're confusing me, Joe. You're making up some silly excuses… just admit it, Joe, admit that you weren't ready for that marriage." And now she started crying._

"_You know what, I'm not the silly one right now." He said and she looked at him broken._

"_Fine," she said through her tears and ran upstairs, brought something to sleep in and entered the guest's room locking the door behind her._

"_Demi, don't be so childish, we can work this out." He knocked on the door._

"_Joe, just leave me alone for now." She said quietly, but he heard and sighed leaving and into their room where he lied on the bed not able to sleep the whole night!_

**End of flashback**

"Oh, Demi, I'm sorry." Miley hugged Demi after the last one finished telling her about the previous night's not so pleasant events!

"I know, I was being stupid, Miley and all, but I was afraid, I know he and Ashley were going strong, and I'm afraid some of the feelings return." She cried on Miley's shoulder

"Demi, I saw it in his eyes, he loves you and only you. And about having kids, maybe the idea freaked him out."

"Yeah, but why more than a year?"

"Well, maybe was just nervous when he said that."

"But Miley-"

"Listen, Demi," Miley pulled away from the hug and looked at her right in the eye, "Joe loves you. He asked you to be his life partner. He wants you to be happy. And I have a feeling that he'll come today and apologize telling you that he really wants to have kids, but when you mentioned it, it seemed hard for him! He loves you and he cares about you. Understand?"

Demi smiled and nodded wiping her tears away, "Yes, I guess you're right." She said.

"I'm always right." She smiled back making Demi laugh.

"Thank you for coming and helping me, Miley. I see why Nick likes you." Demi said and hugged her again as Miley hugged back smiling as the mention of her 'boyfriend' warmed her body. She liked the feeling and at the same time hated it!

That's when she realized that she's becoming another person around those people… back when she was at home all she thought about was how to be evil. But she just gave Demi an advice! And she actually wants to see Nick. She realized that she likes them! She likes Nick's family! She sighed and looked past Demi shrugging the thoughts away… when she saw they were alone anymore.

"Uh, Demi, I think you have a visitor." Miley pulled away from the hug awkwardly as Demi turned around and smiled jumping from the couch.

"Mom," she smiled as she hugged her, "what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, honey." The blond woman said as Demi chuckled and offered her a seat, and she sat back again next to Miley who was looking at the ground not wanting to meet the eyes of Demi's mother. The only woman who she didn't like in their family and the only woman who didn't like her!

"Well, we sounded upset when I called you this morning, so I thought I'd come check up. Are you okay?"

Miley was surprised by that! She didn't think that she would be so concerned about Demi! She didn't think that she would come just to check up and see if she's okay! She didn't know the feeling of having a mother. She'd never tried the love and care of a mother. And she also has been treated harshly when she was being raised so she would be a tough girl! Not all the times of course, but when she made a mistake she was never forgiven! They've never gave her the amount of care she needed; that's why she was surprised.

"I'm okay, mom. Miley helped me." Demi smile warmly at her.

"Oh, Miley… you're Nick's new friend, right?" the older woman asked her for the first time.

"Um, yeah, I am." Miley said still surprised!

"She's my friend now, mom, and Nick's new _girlfriend_." Demi said as Miley smiled again at the mention. And before anyone else could say anything the front door opened and Joe came in while his hands were shoved in his pockets.

"Oh, hey, Miley, hi, Aunt T." Joe said then looked at Demi before sighing, "Demi, can I please talk to you?" he asked looking her in the eyes. Demi bit her lip and looked at Miley who smiled encouragingly as Demi gave a small smile and nodded towards Joe as she stood up and they left the room. Just then, Miley realized she was left with the older woman alone!

"So, Miley," the woman began even though it was obvious on her face that she didn't really want to talk, "a strange name, who gave it to you?"

"I really have no idea."

"Why? Didn't you ever ask your parents?" Miley was about to tell her that she didn't know them but she remembered that she told them that they're back in Tennessee.

"Um, not really, I wasn't that close to them." she used the thing she's really good at, lying.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you're hiding something." She said as calmly. Miley started to get confused, why would she feel like that? She's professional at lying, even Jim believe her when she does.

"Why would I hide something?" Miley chuckled as if it was a silly thing but the woman didn't buy it also.

"That question should be directed to you not me." Miley was again surprised by this woman's actions _and_ words! But before she have the chance to reply, Demi and Joe came back smiling.

"Hey, I see you made up." Miley said to them.

"Yeah," Demi smiled softly, as if she was hiding a sad smile. Miley frowned at her questioningly, but Demi smiled a genuine smile and shook her head as Miley nodded. Then Miley's phone rang on the table. She turned to grab it but Demi's mother who was closer to it took it and handed it to her.

"Jim's calling you." She said with no emotion showed on her face as Miley nodded and took it from her annoyed.

"I gotta go now." She stood up and smiled at the two couple before canceling the call.

"Who's Jim? Your brother?" Demi's mom asked her.

"No, I don't have siblings, he's my uncle." She said still annoyed but didn't show it. "See you later, guys." She waved and made her way out of the door.

Just then her phone rang again, she smiled when she saw Jim's name again, but this time, she answered him,

"What do you want?"

"Hey, Miley… listen I'm sorry." He said nervously and with some attitude.

"Yeah, I can actually sense that in your voice." She said sarcastically.

"Miley, I was just angry by your words and attitude."

"Well, as I said I'm not coming back, Jim. And if you didn't know, Selena is now working on the same mission with me and I must stay with her."

"I know she works with you, but they didn't tell me you must stay with her!"

"Well, maybe you're not that important for them to let you know the plan. Go ask them about that." she laughed and hung up.

"What a little bitch." Jim cursed when he heard the line went dead.

XxXx

"Demi, what was she doing here?" Demi's mother asked her when Miley left.

"What, mom, I called her when I was upset." Demi frowned confused, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but there's something wrong about her. I mean she sounds kind and all but it looks like she's hiding something!"

"No, mom, she's not. If you got to know her you'd like her, right, Joey?"

"Yeah, Aunt T. she's sweat."

"Let's just hope that she's really sweat."

"Don't worry she is." Demi smiled at her mother.

XxXx

"So, where are you?" Miley asked Nick over the phone after just finishing laughing about some joke he said.

"I'm in my way out of college." He answered.

"Oh my God, did I interrupt you from your class?"

"No, I was just walking out of it when you called." He told her.

"I should have asked first." She said, but deep inside she felt like she was faking the over care she showed, yes she likes him and she finally admitted it, but still she doesn't really care about his college!

"It's okay, it's no big deal. So, where are _you_?" he changed the topic.

"I was just driving around the town but right now I'm in the parking lot of the café." She bit her lip.

"Oh, yeah. I could actually see you." He chuckled and made his way over to her car, "And now I think you could see me too." He said and she got out of the car and hugged him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, I've missed you… didn't talk to you since forever." He said and she hit his shoulder playfully making him chuckle, "Let's go somewhere else." He said and she nodded and entered the car again but this time she let him drive as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Are you okay?" she asked him after about five minutes of pure silence between them as he drove.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"What's wrong? You seem to be in your own world." Se\he said a little annoyed by the fact that he's ignoring her.

"Um, nothing, just something that has been in my mind for a while." He sighed.

"What is it? Come on, you can trust me." She said and mentally laughed about that; she was the last person he should trust.

"I know, I can," he flashed her a smile and concerned on the road again, "I'll tell you when we get there." He said, "We're almost there anyway."

Ten minutes later they were sitting under a tree at a park that Miley had never been to! But she liked it, it was quite and peaceful, something she didn't get the chance to experience a lot!

"Well, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Do you remember what I told you about my dad?"

"Oh, yeah, him and that criminal, what was his name?" she pretended to forget her own father's name!

"Roby, yeah… well, I once over heard a call of my mother and a policeman with my brothers when I was still four. It was about a year after my father's death… he was telling her about some papers my dad had! But he didn't tell anyone its place. And that they need to find it!" he explained.

"And what's the problem?" she asked feeling happy inside; he was talking about her aim right now… the papers… it's a common thing they both need to find… but for very different reasons!

"No one found them until now. My dad must have hidden them very well. And as you know in a few months I'll be a policeman, and I want to make this my first mission."

"That would be great," she said excitedly and for the first time not faking _all_ of the excitement… just a tiny bit of it!

"Miley, you don't understand, everyone searched for them, but no one ever found them, it's pretty hard… but it's a big deal at the same time!" he said.

"I can help you," she shrugged as if it was the most regular thing in the world.

"What?"

"I said I can help you… we can search for the papers together."

"How would you know the places that my dad could have hidden them at?"

"And how would you?" she shot back, "We just need to use some thinking and we'll find them!"

"But, you wouldn't like to do that."

"Who told you that? It'd be fun! Searching with your boyfriend about some papers that accuses a great gang. Sounds fun." she laughed and he smiled then frowned looking at her confused, "What?"

"I've never mentioned a gang!"

_Oh Shit!_

**Hey, so sorry for the late update… but I was just so caught up with studying the past few days, but now that I've revised I'm not studying that much (Thanks God) and the other stories will be updates soon… I promise! **

**And Thank You Very Much For The Reviews :D they really make my day :)**

**So, what do you think of it? What's up with Demi's mother? How did Demi and Joe make up? And most importantly… how Miley will get out of that situation?**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Think :)**


	12. Liar Even In Love!

**Chapter 11 Liar Even In Love!**

Miley froze in her place as her heart jumped of fear, and her mind worked quickly searching of an escape. It took her only three seconds to get over it and find the solution…

"No, you did," she smiled nervously, "you told me when you first told me about your dad." She said.

"No, I was careful not to use the word gang to not freak you out." He said trying to remember.

"No, I'm sure you did, how else would I know? And besides when you say some papers, who will it accuse? I mean it's sure not that Roby guy since he's dead anyways, so there have to be someone else." Miley said defending herself and surprising herself too as how she got that statement while she was terrified inside for the first time!

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled making her smile too, "I mean there's no other way you'd know." He said wrapping his arms around her, "And since that you're so sensible, I'll give you the pleasure to help me finding the papers." He smirked as she chuckled.

"Wow, I'm honored." She said playing along.

"Well, you should be," he said and pecked her lips.

Miley's mind was just in need to take a rest; that was the second time in the same day that she gets in the situation of relieving her secret and her real character. First when Demi's mother said she's hiding something –but that wasn't so hard to get out from- and then Nick and this was the hardest moment of her life.

She was comfortable with him, she was happy speaking to him, just like Selena said, he's the kind of person she likes who gives her care and love! So, she didn't want him to figure anything about her. First for not losing that feeling, and second for the mission, which she changed! And she was glad to change the aim of the mission, because she now won't hurt him, which is making her more comfortable!

But she didn't think of the consequences of those feelings, she ignored the fact that they could lead to a disaster one day!

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked her when he noticed that she's spacing out.

"You." She said looking at his eyes with a smile that he hadn't ever seen before on her face… her caring smile.

"I love that smile… why don't you show it more often?"

She noticed the feelings that led to that smile and got a little worried but didn't show it and pushed the worry away for the mean time.

"Probably because it's not so often that I have such feelings." She said and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

_XxXx_

"How was your day today?" Selena asked Miley that night when they were sitting at her room talking.

"A lot of events and adventures, but I can grantee that the mission will end soon." She smiled biting her lower lip as Selena looked at her questioningly making Miley tell her about the eventful day that she had.

"Wow that was close, you know…" she said a little worried, "You should be more careful."

"Yeah, especially with that aunt T." she said referring to the name Joe called her by.

"Yeah, she's kinda scaring me."

"Don't worry about her; I'm not going to meet her a lot anyway." She said, "The best part now, is that I'm getting closer to my aim."

"Yes, you're… so, what's my part now?" Selena asked excitedly.

"Sel, please stay away from it, I have a feeling that it'll get dangerous soon."

"What? We agreed on it and we even told the gang, Miley I'm not letting you do that alone." She argued stubbornly.

"Fine, Sel, but not a lot, kay?"

"Deal." Selena smiled.

"Ok, so, now, you'll meet them as my cousin because they know I have no friends." Miley said.

"Then?"

"Then you get closer to them so you help me find out their personalities you know I'm not so good at that."

"Fine, even though I'm not convinced with my part… but it's okay for now."

"Fine." Miley said… she didn't really want Selena to be involved in the plan so she won't get hurt… but a little help won't affect!

Just then her phone rang as she reached over for it and looked at the caller ID then back to Selena… "It's Jim." She said and answered, "What?"

"Hey, Miles." He sighed obviously forcing himself to say that.

"Don't you call me that, you're not even related to me, okay?"

"I raised you."

"Well, you didn't have to. Now, what do you want?" she didn't really want to treat him like that… but he was just not the same with her, so she had the right to change too. She felt like she wasn't like that before… she never cared about someone, she never cared about the way she's treating someone… and most of all, she never felt bad for someone! She's really changing!

"I want to know the plan."

"Well, if they didn't tell you about it, then I'm not going to too." She said, "Jim, stop calling me 'cause I'm not coming back." She said and hung up.

"Well, that was something." Selena said.

"He's just so mean, he's trying to win me back." She sighed.

"Are you feeling sorry about that?"

"About what?"

"You know, Jim and all."

"Of course, I do, Sel. It's shocking to know that he raised me and still he doesn't care about me." She said, "Now, back to the plan… when do you want to meet them?"

"Anytime, it doesn't matter with me."

"Well, I need to tell him that I no longer live with my uncle first." She said and Selena nodded understandingly.

XxXx

"Hello?" Miley answered the phone call that waked her up at the morning.

"Hey, sleepy head." She heard her boyfriend saying as she smiled and instantly wiped it away knowing that she should stop her feelings.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?"

"What? Don't you want to hear your boyfriend's voice the first thing in the morning?"

"Yes, but it's too early." She said still sleepy.

"Early? It's like eleven or something." He said as she froze.

"What day is it today?"

"Monday." He said after chuckling.

"Oh, God, I missed classes." She said standing up.

"Miley, relax you can tell someone to tell you what you have missed."

"Are you really the Nick I knew?" she said sarcastically, "You've never said that, I guess I have a bad effect on you." She joked but deep inside she knew she might be.

"You have the best effect that could affect me."

"How?" she said teasingly.

"You don't need to know… anyway, wanna meet me today?" he said and smiled hearing her laugh about his quick changing to subjects.

"Of course yes."

"So, I'll come pick you up at about five?"

"That'd be good… oh wait…"

"What?"

"I'm not at my uncle's." she bit her lip.

"What? Did he's daughter came again?"

"No, I left him for good." She answered sighing.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, he's just treating me badly and so… I'm at my cousin's… you remember the one I told you that I was with and haven't seen her for a long time?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Yeah, it's her." She said, "And by the way, I want you to meet her."

"Why?"

"Come on, Nick, I've already met your whole family!" she protested, "Even the mother of your sister in law." She said referring to Demi's mom who she can't forget the looks of.

"Well," she heard him saying after chuckling, "I guess I can do this."

"Thanks." She felt herself smile.

"So, I gotta go now… meet you at five… send me the address in a message and I'll come pick you up."

"Ok, see you later."

"See you." He said and hung up smiling to himself then he went back to his friends taking their way to their next class.

XxXx

Nick stood outside the apartment that Miley said is her cousin's nervously after ringing the doorbell as he waited patiently for someone to open the door. Finally, a black short haired beauty opened the door smiling at him as he smiled back nervously and waved a small wave.

"Nick, huh?" she said and he nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"Nice to meet you, come on in." she said and moved aside to allow him to enter.

"No, thank you… is Miley here?" he asked.

"Yes, she's coming." Selena said smiling.

"Hey."

"And here she is." Selena said as she looked back to see Miley standing there smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hi, Mi." he smiled warmly already forgetting all about Selena's existence. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, ready as ever."

"Have fun." Selena told them as she watched them walking away together, "Well, I guess you've got a problem here, dear friend." She said to no one but she meant Miley, "You're falling hard for him!" she sighed and closed the door.

"So, your cousin, huh?"

"Yes, she is…" Miley said a little confused, but she relaxed hearing him chuckle.

"She seems nice." He said and she smiled then she kicked herself mentally for worrying over nothing; clearly he's just saying… so, why is she over worrying about him finding out about her? She wasn't like that before, she was sure of herself! So what changed? Another question with no answer. But the answer that she didn't realize didn't go without noticing by her best friend just minutes ago; she was falling hardly for him.

"So, where to?" she asked.

"I was thinking somewhere quiet. You know, I need to talk to you since you're involving yourself in searching about some old papers." He chuckled as she understood and nodded.

"So, the park is quiet enough?" she asked and he smiled nodding.

"I guess so."

Not so long latter they were sitting under a tree at the park, as they chatted trying to decide where possibly his father could've hidden the papers.

"What about the basement?"

"Do you think that police never thought about that?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, he may have hidden them under the floor of it or something or behind a paint."

"Are you living in the eighteenth century?" he chuckled, "Miley, think about more recent ways to hide something precious to you."

"Well, my ideas are brilliant you know, nobody will expect such old ways to why don't he use them?"

"And why not assume that he used good ways?"

"Why not assume both, Nick? I mean we should think about all the possibilities." She said and he pressed his lips together impressed by the way her brain's working.

"Well, you seem smart to me."

"And you seem idiot and stubborn." She said jokingly.

"Hey, I was just testing you to see how you're thinking." He defended.

"Sure you were."

"I was."

"So, if I didn't think right, you would've dumped me or something?"

"No, but I would've push you away from that mission." He said trying to act serous but she knew he was joking.

"So, if I was stupid or something, you wouldn't have involved me in such a secret in your life. That hurts." She played along.

"Yeah, it should… but I love you anyway."

"You do?" she asked her heart racing strangely for her.

"Yes, I do." He smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you too." She said and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know, just because I said it you don't have to."

"But I do. I only speak the truth." _Another lie_. Maybe her liking him was the only true thing she has told him so far. Even the whole 'I love you too' thing, she wasn't so sure about it yet, but she wanted to say it!

"I know you do." She suddenly for a second and for the first time in her life she felt guilty as he hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought away only concentrating at the moment she's living with Nick!

**Hey, guys, sorry it came late but I had this awful writer's block besides I just passed my first week of vacation which I wanted to have fun at… not that I hate writing! :)**

**But from now on I'll try to make writing the basic thing to do :D**

**So, now, tell me what do you think about it :)**

**Please review **

**And if you're reading my other stories then you probably know that I started to reply to reviews so…**

**NileyFreakk****… thanks :) she fixed it… didn't she ;)**

**FirePrincess251****… thank you I hope you liked it :)**

**ObssessedNileyFan****… thanks for your guessing which mayne true or false… you have to wait and see :D I know that she should tell the truth but then there would be no story would it? :D**


	13. The Papers

**Chapter 12 The Papers**

"So, you're coming?" Miley asked Nick over the phone.

"I'll tell them, Mi." he said.

"Nick, I've already met them all, and I consider them my own family so they must meet my actual only member of family that I can have the presence of right now." She started complaining.

"Well, I grantee that Demi and Joe are coming they won't miss something involves you or food especially Joe with the food thing." He said and she chuckled.

"I know, but what about Kevin, Danielle, your mom… Demi's mom." She said the last one quietly.

"Well, I'll tell them, what else could I do?"

"Make sure they come." She said and he sighed.

"I'll try. Okay?"

"Awww, thanks, Nicky." She said in a baby voice.

"So, when is that sudden invitation again?"

"Tomorrow at dinner Nick." She said.

"Alright, I have to go now to finish my classes _and_ tell them."

"Okay, take care of yourself, love you."

"Love you too." And with that they both hung up.

"What was that?" Selena asked as soon as she was done with the phone call with her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Love you? Since when?"

"He told me that he loves me and I said it back on our last date."

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't know, Sel. I have no idea what love is. I don't know if what I'm feeling is called love or not."

"What are you feeling?"

"That I need him, that I need him all the time. and when he talks to me I forget all about the mission. And when I remember it, I fell like I'm uh- what's the word…?"

"Guilty?"

"I think so."

"Oh, Miles, you love him, I told you that it's not a good idea to not stop your feelings for him, now you're both in danger."

"Sel, you know, my plan, it's going to be fine."

"And what about Nick? Haven't you thought what is he going to do if he found out?"

"He won't."

"He will eventually, Miley."

"When it's time I'll leave him, and that would be better for him, but right now, we both need to find the papers."

"But, you're planning to have the papers for yourself only and leave him. You know that it would be useless if there was another copy of them."

"But at least he'll know the truth. Then he'll go after the gang." Miley shrugged as if it was no big deal, but deep down she felt horrible, just she never showed it or let that feeling control her.

"There would be no use to argue with you, would there?" Selena sighed as Miley smiled sadly and shook her head.

"You know me." She said closing the topic. "Now, focus on tomorrow; they should all come."

"So?"

"We need to be careful, especially around Demi's mom. The one who's giving me the weird glances, like she knows exactly what I'm doing with them!" Miley shook her head trying to forget the looks of the woman that scared her but then again, she never showed it.

"Well, you know I'm good with facial expressions, so I might understand her." Selena stated.

"Ha. Good luck with that." She replied sarcastically. "Anyway, we need to make sure to order food before they arrive."

"Won't we cook them dinner?"

"Do you want them to think we're trying to poison them?" Miley replied as Selena laughed.

"Well, you got that one right."

"So, we'll order then put the food on pots to look like homemade food." Miley explained her plan.

"Why the need to put them in pots?"

"What if one of the girls decided to help us in the kitchen?"

"Right."

"You'll never be as evil as I'm." Miley joked.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard." Selena played along receiving a pillow in the face.

XxXx

"Miley get the door. I'm 'cooking'." Selena yelled from the kitchen busy putting everything in pots quickly.

"Alright." Miley replied laughing. She looked at full length mirror next the door checking her pink dress. She straightened it and opened the door to come face to face with her boyfriend. Smiling widely she opened the door to allow them enter.

"Hey," he said kissing her cheek.

"Hi, I'm glad you came." She replied mocking his previous action.

"Me too."

"Well, are you going to greet us too or what?" she heard Demi's voice say as she giggled and took her in a hug.

"Of course, Dem." She said pulling away, "I heard you came for food not for me." She teased.

"I think you're mixing between me and my husband." Demi shot back earning a groan from Joe.

"You're the same." Nick whispered. Then she greeted everybody else and led them to the living room.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'm gonna bring my cousin." Miley said as they all nodded and she entered the kitchen to her best friend. "Your time to go greet everyone."

"What about the food?"

"Oh, don't play it on me, or are you making a lie and believe it!" Miley smirked as Selena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine." They went back to the living room and Miley introduced her to them as they chatted for a while.

"Well, time for dinner. We'll be right back. Just preparing the table and all." Selena said dragging Miley with her.

"I'm helping." Demi said as she stood up and followed them to the kitchen.

"So, Selena, how old are you?" Demi started a conversation as Miley was making the table and Selena was putting everything in the plates.

"As old as Miley. You're older by a year, right?"

"Just few months not a complete year." Demi replied, "So are you coming to Nick's graduating party?"

"What?" Selena asked confused.

"Didn't Miley tell you?" Demi raised an eyebrow as Miley entered the kitchen.

"Told her about what?" she asked.

"Nick's graduating party."

"I thought Nick was twenty-one?" Selena asked looking between them.

"Oh, he's turning twenty-two in month and a half." Demi explained.

"Yeah, and the graduating party is a month away." Miley continued telling Selena.

"Oh, well." Selena said. "Are you going?" she asked Miley.

"Duh." The brunette almost criminal answered.

"He's really excited about it you know." Demi said, "Finally being what he wants to be and do what he loves to do."

"Yeah, he told me about it." Miley said. They chatted for a while then they announced that dinner was ready, so they started eating and having some conversations every once and a while getting to know each other more.

"Miley?" after dinner when she was getting the plates away to the sink, Miley heard someone call her. She turned around to see Demi's mom standing in front of her.

"Yeah?" she said after cleaning her throat.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." She said nervously as she told Selena to continue cleaning the table and led the older woman to the trace to talk.

"I wanted to thank you about what you did with Demi." The woman started.

"It's nothing, Demi's my friend and I was glad to help her." Miley said faking kindness while she was actually being careful with the woman.

"She told me how wise and kind you were. I'm sorry for treating you badly before." Miley was surprised by the woman's words, she actually could be kind? Or was it a trip or something? "I know you're surprised by my words judging by the words I told you, but I really think you're a good girl right now."

"Why didn't you think that before? When you first saw me? I mean I did nothing wrong, did I?" Miley said quietly with no expression on her face.

"Well, life has taught me to never trust anyone I just knew." Although Miley didn't really get what the old mother meant, but she nodded as if she did, "You didn't get me, did you?" the woman smiled.

"How did you-" Miley asked looking at her strangely.

"It's that look on your face with the scrunched up nose. It's not really obvious but still." The woman chuckled.

"Well, no one can read my expressions like that." Miley commented, "Anyway, Demi and Joe are okay now, right?"

"Yeah, they're cool."

"You must be proud to have a daughter like her, I mean you won't regret carrying her nine months." It was one of the moments that Miley just speaks the truth without thinking about it.

"Well, I'm proud of her sure, but Demi is not my biological daughter."

"huh?"

"Um, I adopted her when she was a baby."

"Why? Didn't you have children?" She didn't know why the hell she cared, but she wanted to know about them, she wanted to know them more, and thinking about it, any little information may help her complete the mission safely.

"Um, I don't really like to talk about it."

"Oh, okay." It was not okay! She wanted to know, but the fact that she let it go doesn't mean she won't by her own! "Um, what about we go and join them?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure." They went back to the living room. Miley's mind was trying to figure the one of the older woman, but she couldn't exactly know how her mind worked.

She sat next to her boyfriend, who immediately wrapped his hand around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head, "Guess what?" he whispered to her.

"What?"

"We have a mission tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Mi, I'm going to seriously search about those papers tomorrow… I mean I already searched but not in your weird places." He let out a chuckle.

"Hey," she complained but smiled, "So, you're saying we'll search tomorrow."

"I like that you understand quickly." He said sarcastically as she glared at him.

"Keep saying things like that and you won't have the pleasure of my help."

"Oh, I can't lose your precious help, can I now?"

"Of course you can't." she said. Miley was a great actor as she hid a lot of feelings and emotions inside and kept her act, she might seem happy and taking it cool with Nick right now, but inside she was extremely worried, that was what she was waiting for, but now she was worried, what if he caught her? What if she couldn't get them? It was just terrifying her.

Her plan A was to try her hard and find the papers before Nick, and if she did, she won't let him know, she'd just hide them in somewhere else that Nick has scanned and searched before, and then she'll find a way to bring them back even if she had to break into the house at night.

And Plan B was in case Nick found them before her, then she'd have to either steal them in anyway, but in that case he'll know they stolen and she'll be suspected since she knows all about them or she'll go to plan C which is showing him her real character and use her weapons to get the paper, and in that case she's be in a lot of danger.

She just had to wait and see which plan will work.

XxXx

"Found anything yet?" He yelled across the large basement where they have been for hours just searching for some papers that they didn't even know what they had.

"Nope." She yelled back.

"I'm tired." He said walking towards her.

"Work hard, mister." She said firmly but with a smirk.

"We have been working hard for hours, what about some fun?" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No," she giggled trying to go out of his grasp, but with so much luck because of his muscular arms.

"Don't try." He said and pulled her closer and that's when she gave up and looked in his eyes.

"We can do anything when we find the papers, Nick." She told him with a smile.

"A little kiss won't hurt."

"No, it will."

"Why? I'm a great kisser."

"Who told you that?" she smirked.

"Are you saying that I'm a bad kisser?" he said faking hurt.

"I never said."

"But you know that I'm a good kisser."

"I never said that too."

"Then let me prove it to you." He said and pulled her in before she can protest. "What do you say now?" he asked after pulling away.

"You're a fantastic kisser."

"Now, you're a good girl." He said ruffling her hair.

"Hey, Nick?" she said suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Demi and her mom?"

"Huh?" he asked confused by the question.

"I mean I didn't know that Demi is adopted until yesterday."

"Oh," he said getting what she meant, "Yeah, Aunt T. treated her like her own daughter and never made her feel otherwise." He explained.

"But why did she adopt her in first place?"

"No one knows, she always refuses to talk about it, but I heard that she had a tough life. I guess mom is the only one who knows, you know they'd been friends since forever, I guess since I was three."

"So, you grew up with Demi?"

"Pretty much, we were at the same school and had practically the same classes."

"Haven't you ever… you know had feelings for her?" she asked awkwardly.

"For who? Demi?" he laughed, "Never."

"Why? She's beautiful."

"Yeah, but she's like my sister, we always have been best friends."

"So, why did Joe fall for her?"

"I don't know, but they always had something special." He said as she smiled. "Why are you asking all those questions anyway?"

"No reason, just wanted to know more about your family, your past, and all." She smiled convincingly which of course he fell for. "Now, go complete your search, we had a lot of rest." She said pushing him to complete his work.

"Fine." He said and started looking around, "What's this?" he said holding an old football.

"Uh, a football?" she said stating the obvious.

"I know, genius. I just didn't know dad played football." He said, "It's in a bad condition anyway. I guess we don't need it." He said and threw it behind his shoulder but he threw it so high that it hit the ceiling above them and then it all happened so quickly…

The football hit the ceiling hard that one of the woods used in covering it swung hardly until it fell down followed by some rolled and tied up papers…

At first they just stared at the papers in front of them, then they looked at each other with wide smiles… here there was in front of her, the papers that the whole gang is dying to have, and she has it in front of her eyes, and obviously plan A didn't work, and she couldn't help but wonder which plan she'll use B or C… but she also couldn't help but shiver at the thought of using both plans!

XxXx

_I'm horrible, right? I'm horrible at updating! But well, I was busy with In a Year and all. So forgive me? :) I hope that chapter made up for it with the events in it :) so tell me what you think will happen :)_

_And thanks for all the reviews…_

_**il0veniley**__… thanks and I hope you liked it :)_

_**FirePrincess251**__… thanks for the review, and I'm willing to keep them all cute :)_

_**fallingstar2008**__… thank you, hope you liked that chapter :)_

_**Niley23 Alex**__… well, I guess they were since you all said they were :) :) I hope you liked this one too :)_


	14. The Letter

_**Chapter 13 The Letter**_

Miley looked at the piece of paper that Selena just handed her, reading it several times concentrating hardly on its consists. She was getting really careful, from now she has started a new level of her plan, the dangerous part!

"It seems good like that." she finally said lowering the paper from the level of her eyes to her lap.

"So, how are you going to send it?" Selena asked her.

"Well, you, my dear will help me, remember I told you not to join the plan but you insisted." She said with a smile.

"I'm up for anything." She said sounding a little like a soldier in the army but in her cute way. "What do you want me to do?"

"You disguise and take the letter and deliver it to him at college but not personally."

"Alright." Selena nodded, "When?"

"What about right now?" Miley suggested.

"Fine, are you coming?"

"Yeah, but I'm staying at the car." Miley informed her, "Go wear something that changes your look."

"Ok, be right back." Selena said and entered her room and Miley copied her action wearing something else just to be safe.

A while later, Selena drove them both to the college where Nick was studying… she was wearing an off white short tight dress and a red curly wig with a red scarf with yellow small dots around her neck with huge sunglasses, her whole look made her look more like late thirties than her early twenties.

Miley who had a black straight wig and the sunglasses with a black scarf around her neck watched as her best friend got out of the car and at the gate of the college acted like she was looking anxiously for someone until the security guy asked if she needed any help. Miley watched as they talked for a while and then Selena gave him the envelope and left getting back to the car.

"All done." Selena said slipping into the driver's seat.

"How was your accent?"

"A mix between British and French." Selena said using the accent which made Miley smile.

"Good job." She said as Selena drove off.

"I'm glad you gave up on Plans A, B _and_ C."

"I was kinda forced to so when Plan A was ruined." Miley sighed.

When Miley thought about it, she figured that Plan A was the most granted one, but since they both found the papers together it couldn't work anymore! And if she followed Plan B she would definitely in the doubting position, since no one knew about them but her, so stealing the papers was out of question. And she didn't really want to use Plan C, this wasn't how she wished for him to know about her, this wasn't the last memory she want him to have about her!

So, instead she thought about this genius idea, which could work well, when Nick see the latter he'll…

Her cell phone rang interrupting her thoughts, she groaned searching in her purse and smirked when she looked at the name of Jim…

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, Miley, my dear, I missed you." Jim answered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, sure."

"The why don't I believe you or give a shit!"

"Miley I-"

"Listen, Jim, we don't work as one team anymore, and don't you dare saying anything about caring about me or missing me, cause we both know it's not true. Now we're both looking for ourselves and our own safety in that gang. So, stop calling me trying to get me to live back with you." And with that she hung up.

"What did he want?" Selena asked her.

"Nothing. Just his old, well-known games." Miley shrugged.

XxXx

Nick stood in front of Miley and Selena's apartment waiting for them to open the door. Then the door flung opened showing Miley standing behind it as she let him in. he looked worried and deeply thinking; so she let him in her room and closed the door.

"What's wrong, Nick?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder as she sat next to him on the edge of her bed. He sighed and looked at her getting ready to tell his story…

"When I finished y classes today the guard at the gate told me that there was a girl looking for me." There was her real test, she needs to act like she has no idea what he's talking about.

"A girl?" she knitted her eyebrows together faking confusion and concern.

"Yeah, and he said she left me that letter." He said pulling out a piece of tied paper from his pocket and handing it to her. She looked at him then at the letter and slowly took it from him and started reading it as if it was her first time to… even though she technically knew every word in it…

_We believe that we are interested in some papers with you… some papers that you newly had. And of course by now you know who 'we' are… so you might need to give us the papers if you want to live safely with your family. We'll tell you about the details of how we'll get them later._

That was her new plan. When she thought about the consequences of Plans B and C she decided to give up on them and think about something new… so, she thought that if Nick got threats from the gang telling him that they want the papers, he will want to hide them and think about something to do with the gang. And since that she's not dealing with the gang right now, she decided to play the role of it.

So, she told Selena who agreed to write the letter since Nick knows Miley's hand writing. So now her role is to act like she's really worried about him, and suggest to hide the papers, and convince him to do so. Then she'll also convince him to 'hide' them with her. And like that she'll have the papers that she wants and with him still by her side!

After staring at the few words on the latter and faking some expressions, she finally lifted her eyes to meet his, "Do you think it's…?" she trailed off.

"I'm sure it is. Miley, do you know what that means? They're watching me. They knew I have them!" he said and huffed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Miley. I don't know." He shook his head.

"You need to hide the papers, Nick." She told him with concern.

"What will it matter?"

"Imagine if they found it. "

"They already know it's with me, and they will hurt us if we didn't give it to them."

"Nick, you're graduating next month… it's just what? A couple of weeks later? You'll be a policeman, you will have the power to follow them, they gave you your chance, just make sure to not give up easily to them." she said convincingly; she knew she will have the papers either way… if he gave up to the 'gang' she will have the papers, and if he decided to hide them then she won't allow him to hide them anywhere but with her. She watched him as he thought deeply about her words.

"You're right, but what if they hurt anybody?"

"They won't do that easily, Nick. They need you. And if they hurt anybody else, we could easily tell the police."

"How do you know all that?" he said with a small amused smile playing on his lips.

"You know I love those action movies." She chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer.

"Where will I hide those papers?"

"Now, that's a tough question." She said not wanting to suggest for him to give her the papers yet.

"I mean, we just found them and we'll hide them again?" he chuckled shaking his head.

"Why won't you bring them here?" she said after a while of silence.

"What? God. No, Miley. Of course no." he shook his head.

"Why?"

"I won't ever put you in such a position. You'll be in danger."

"I didn't say anything about me. I said the house; no one will figure that out. Besides it's Selena's house who will think that you put them here? You barely know her."

"But, you're living here, so it's practically your house too."

"Well, I can move out if want." She said.

"No, Miley I won't risk something like that."

"Come on, Nick, where else would you hide them? it's safe… the first thing they will think about –that if they knew you hid them- is someone of your family and of course they won't find anything."

"What if you got hurt? I won't be able to live with the guilt."

"I'll be fine, Nick. Really, just do it, that is the best solution." She said.

"I'll think about it."

"No, you'll come visit tomorrow with the papers in your jacket." She said.

"We'll see, Mi."

XxXx

"So, he agreed?" Selena asked Miley after Nick left.

"Technically." Miley said shrugging.

"Why aren't you worried?"

"Because I'll get the papers anyway. If this didn't work I'll find another million plans."

"What about the gang? You know they're impatient."

"As if it matters, I'm not giving them anything anyway. And if they started bugging me, I can easily tell them that Jim want to get the money for himself so they go after him and forget me for a while."

"Wow. You really don't care about anything."

"Anything that come from the gang side only. But I do care about you and Nick." Miley told her, "Selena, I can't imagine their reactions when they know about me." She said sadly.

"It won' be easy for them either, Miley. Especially Nick, he cares about you."

"I know, and I grew to care about them all; Demi who became so close to me, her mom that just started trusting me and-" she suddenly stopped remembering their last conversation that reminded her of previous conversations that she had with Demi but she never cared enough to remember them.

"What?" Selena asked knowing she had something in her mind.

"Remember what I told you about Demi's mother's past?"

"Yeah, you told me that nobody know the truth about her past and what happened."

"I guess that Demi knows. She told me before that she never saw her father because when her mother adopted her she was already divorced."

"So?" Selena asked in confusion.

"I don't know, Sel. But I guess there's something more to it."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that there's something mysterious in it. And I want to know it."

"Why? Miley, you have your own problems; it's not a big deal for you."

"Right." She said shaking her head thinking back to her own problems. "Uh, we just have to wait until nick bring us the papers."

"Yeah." Selena sighed. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked her after a while of silence as Miley rolled her eyes playfully at her before nodding.

Next day Miley woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing…

"Hello?"

"Really? Why are you always the laze one? I wish that sometime you wake up before me." She heard the chuckle of her boyfriend making her smile.

"Hey, you're the one who wake up early." She joked.

"Well, anyway, I, uh, I thought about what you told me yesterday."

"And?"

"Only on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You and Selena both leave the apartment."

"Nick, it'll take time for us to find a new one."

"Who said you'll find another one? You're coming here. The Johansson's house is opened all the time for you."

"Wha- what?"

"I said you're coming to live with me if you hid the papers at Selena's apartment."

"Nick-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I'll ask her, okay?"

"Good girl." He smiled, "Now go complete you peaceful sleep that I interrupted as always." He said.

"As if I'll be able to sleep anymore!" she rolled her eyes her mind is already having million thoughts and working fast on making the right decision… and as always, she got the answer of her all un-answered questions and doubts, and already knew what she'll do.

* * *

_Hey, another chapter and i know it's boring but i promise it will be getting better next chapters, the events will be coming one after another :) so, what do you think is her decision?_

_**LetItRainx3** & **FirePrincess251** & **foreversandrax** & **R'Canena** thanks for reviewing and reading the story... and just to make things clear... he didn't hide the papers in the football, it was in the woody ceiling and when the football hit it they fell down :) _


	15. Surprises For Everyone

_**Chapter 14 Surprises For Everyone**_

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" Selena said pointing at the bags that they were filling with their clothes.

"Sel, we already need to get out of here when the gang know we have the papers but we're not giving it to them." Miley rolled her eyes, "And they won't expect us to be there."

"Yeah, but are you sure it's okay for us to be there?"

"Yeah, Nick told his mom that we need other place and she immediately told him to ask us to go there." Miley explained as she continued to put clothes in the bags.

A while later the doorbell rang and Miley almost jumped to the front door to open it seeing her good-looking boyfriend there.

"Hey." He said kissing her check.

"Hey." She said pulling him in a hug and copying his action.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Selena is finishing her suitcase. Oh, here she is." She said seeing Selena getting out with her bags putting them next to Miley's.

"Hi, Nick." She waved at him and he returned the favor.

"So, ready now?" he asked looking between the two girls.

"Yeah," Miley replied as she took her bags which Nick insisted to hold being the nice boyfriend. Just when they were closing the door Miley stopped, "Oh, can you go and I'll follow? I forgot something, just few minutes." She said looking at them apologetically. They nodded and left her as she entered the apartment again and slowly closed the door. She pulled her phone out and searched for the number she wants and pressed the call button and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" the rough annoying voice answered.

"I'm Miley."

"Oh, Miley, my dear, what's up?" the boss replied as always faking cheerful making her roll her eyes.

"Just thought that you'd like to know that I found the papers." She said casually.

"Are you serious?" he said suddenly dropping the act and became concerned. She played with the papers in the bottom of her own handbag which Nick gave her earlier, thinking that she and Selena hidden them in the flat. But she couldn't leave them there while the gang knows Selena's address.

"Do you think I called you to joke?"

"Well, that's great. Now, you have to think about when and how you'll kill him."

"Oh, I won't."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I'm not killing Nick. And you might also want to know that I'm not giving you the papers."

"What?" he growled. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"No, I'm not, but I know well, that you only wanted me to do the whole mission because of those stupid papers. And you don't even care if I revenged for my father, you want to kill him because you know he might be considered as a danger for you when he graduate which is next week." She said, "And I didn't like the way you thought, so I changed my plan."

"Miley, you're losing your mind. You know he will kill you if he knew about that, think right."

"No, he won't. he loves me."

"So, that's what it all about? Love? You realize well that this four-lettered word can cause a lot of trouble to you and us." He told her, "And you know well that I don't care if you love him and you're important to us, I can kill both of you."

"You can't. if you did, then you won't know where the papers are. Because no one except for me knows about that."

"Miley, if you didn't give me those papers, I'll kill him."

"Oh, just try to hurt him and the papers will be between the police's hands."

"You're playing it dirty then." He breathed, "What do you want me to do to have the papers?"

"Listen, I'll call you later to tell you about that." she said in a bored tone and ended the connection and turning her phone off before leaving the apartment and to Nick's car.

"What took you so long?" he asked her as she slipped in the passenger seat.

"Just checking if we forgot something. And Sel, you forgot your family picture on the night stand, dummy." She said as she gave her the picture which Selena left purposely so Miley come back with something from the apartment.

XxXx

"Hey, Mrs. Johansson." Miley cheered as she took the older woman in a hug.

"Miley, dear, I missed you." The woman said hugging her back. "Nick, take the girls to their new room." She ordered her son as he rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. He led them upstairs with some of their bags and stopped in front of the same room that Miley slept in when she spent a night there.

"Here's your room, I put another bed here and it's comfy an-"

"Nick, even if it was small and with one bed, I'm gonna be with you, so it doesn't matter." Miley cut him off making him smile and Selena roll her eyes.

"Um, ok, now, I'll leave you two to un-pack." He said and headed downstairs after flashing her a wide smile. The two best friends entered the room and closed the door…

"What happened?"

"Just what I wanted, he became angry and felt irritated." Miley smirked.

After packing, Miley and Selena went downstairs, as Selena went to the kitchen to help in dinner while Nick kept Miley with him…

"You know, I'm really glad you're here with me." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Me too." She smiled up at him, "Hey, me and Sel are going to the mall tomorrow." She informed him.

"Alright, do you want me with you?"

"No, you're busy with college and all, you're graduating in few days, buddy." She nudged him.

"It will be the best gradation ever when I know you're there watching me." As much as his words made her feel good, it made her feel guilty. So guilty.

"We're here." They broke the eye connection when Joe's voice was clearly heard from the front door followed by the door closing then they saw him and Demi enter the living room where they were both sitting.

"Miles, you're here." Demi exclaimed as she ran and pulled her away from Nick to hug her.

"In her pajamas." Joe pointed out with a smile.

"Didn't you tell them?" Miley looked at Nick who shook his head with a goofy smile.

"Uh, I case you need to know, Miley and Selena needed another place for living so here they are." Nick said.

"They're staying here?" Demi's smile grew wider.

"Pretty much."

"Oh, that's amazing." She hugged her again. "Like that we're close all the time. We can see each other a lot more."

"Yeah. Hey, we're going to the mall tomorrow, wanna join us?" she didn't know why she invited her buts she just felt like having her with them.

"Yeah, sure." Demi answered happily.

A while later Kevin and Danielle joined them too followed by Demi's mother. Selena and Mrs. Johansson refused to let anybody help them in dinner, Selena said something about improving her cooking skills, since she and Miley probably are a disaster when it comes to kitchen.

"Kev, when are we going to go buy the baby's things?" Danielle asked her husband rubbing her hand on her now not flat stomach.

"Sorry, Dan, you know I'm busy those days in job," Kevin sent her an apologetic look.

"Did you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?" Nick asked his brother and his wife.

"A baby girl." Kevin said rubbing his wife's stomach too.

"I'll have a niece." Joe exclaimed as they laughed.

"We're going shopping; wanna come buy the baby's stuff with us?" Miley offered yet again, even though she knew well that it was better if it was just her and Selena, but she still kept offering and offering!

"Um, sure. When are you going?" she smiled.

"Tomorrow." Demi answered, as Danielle looked at her husband as if asking if it was okay with him since they agreed to go together but he nodded with a smile. As she looked at them again with a wide smile and nodded agreeing.

"I see you've made a shopping group." Nick whispered to Miley who smiled.

"Well, as the number increases the fun increases, Nicolas, especially with people you love." She said.

"That's for you, but for us, as the number increases, there's almost no fun. And by us I mean guys." He said chuckled making her glare but with a smile.

After dinner, they were all sitting chatting as the divided themselves in groups talking about cretin things. Miley was sitting with Selena, Nick, Demi and her mother.

"As long as I've lived with this family, I've never seen Nick so happy with a girl like he is with you." Demi's mother said looking at Miley as Nick smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, I'm happy that I make him happy." Miley said.

"I'm not complementing or something. Really, it has been like twenty years or more and I've never seen him looking at a girl like he looks at you."

"Wow, twenty years! I've never realized it was that long." Demi said.

"How did you know my mom, Aunt T.?" Nick asked her remembering the conversation that he had with Miley before and how he doesn't know the real story.

"Um, it's a long story." She said letting out a noise between a laugh and a nervous breath.

"Tell us, there's no strangers here." Nick said as Demi looked concerned too. She knew half of her mother's past thanks to her several questions that never ended when she was a child. But there still were a lot that she didn't know.

"Oh, please, mom, you never told us the whole story." Demi put in while Miley and Selena watched in silence.

"Promise me that you won't change your idea about me or think of me differently?" she asked Nick who became confused.

"I promise." He said not knowing what to expect hearing.

"Well, about four years before I met your mother –which means Nick wasn't still born - I was getting ready to be a wife. I was marrying the love of my life… my boyfriend of five years." She said and shook her head pausing for a while to regain the memories…

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Two years after, I over-heard him talking with someone, the general of the call was that he was doing illegal stuff, I didn't understand exactly what kind of illegal stuff he was doing, but when I faced him, he didn't deny it… he even talked about it proudly, I couldn't believe that my partner of seven years would be like that. I insisted to have a divorce." by then the tears was formed in the corners of her eyes and were about to fall, Demi noticed and rubbed her arm up and down comfortingly.

"We had a child." She said making their eyes all widen, "But he took her away from me just to return a few days later to tell me that she died. And like that I broke the promise I made for myself and God to protect her from everything!" she said.

"Two years later," she started off again, "He was still as bad as he was when I left him… he was fighting with a policeman, which ended with the policeman's death and _Roby's_ arrest." As soon as she said that name all their eyes widened as they didn't expect that was coming. "Yes, he killed your father, Nick." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks at the memories, "And he died in prison." She said and paused for a while before continuing...

"I couldn't help but feel bad about it. I went to the policeman's wife cause I knew exactly how it felt to lose someone you love, I mean I've lost him and my daughter but in different ways." She said. "Since then, me and your mother became the best friends we are now." She finished her story as they already knew that she adopted Demi before she knew them.

She looked at them all examining their expressions. They all had something in common in their eyes; sadness and surprise. Selena looked at her best friend who practically didn't hear anything after her father's name… she hardly kept focused with the woman in front of her.

Her head was racing with thoughts… so, this woman was married to her father! And her child died two years before her father's death. Does that mean that she had a sister? No, it was almost impossible, because two years before her father's death _she_ was _born_, when her mother died giving birth of her. Then what was that supposed to mean…?

She couldn't find an answer to that question. Was she just one of the many women her father knew? Was she even telling the truth? If she wasn't, why would she lie about knowing a criminal… let alone getting married to him? Was there a chance that she could know her mother? Or was there a chance that _she_ _could_ _be_ her mother?

It's impossible, isn't it?

"You're not mad at me, are you?" the older woman asked Nick interrupting hr thoughts.

"Why would I be?" he shook his head.

"You know, I could have stayed with him and advised him but I just left him giving up on him so quickly which I paid the cost of by the death of my daughter."

"It's okay, Aunt T." he reassured flashing her his smile, "It's not your fault at all." He comforted.

A while later they moved on from that topic in a try to stop the tars rushing down from the woman's eyes while Miley couldn't concentrate at all, "Sorry guys, but I need to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, we have a shopping trip." She said in a normal but a little tired voice to convince them!

"Alright, Miles." Demi nodded smiling.

"I'll walk you to the room." Nick said standing up with her. "What's wrong?" he asked her once they reached her room.

"Nothing," she smiled shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nick, just a slight headache, noting that some sleep won't fix."

"Alright."

"How about you?" she stopped him before he was going to leave.

"What about me?"

"I mean are you okay? After all what you just heard?" she smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, a little surprised, but I can live." He told her and dropped a kiss on her cheek, "Now, go to sleep goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nick." She said before entering the room and closing the door behind her when she dropped all her act… her eyes searched everywhere in the room like they were going to give her answers. Her mind raced with loads and loads of question, and they all leaded her to the same result… this woman could be her mother or anyone at least know her mother!

XxXx

"You all know why we're here right now." The oldest man said calmly as the other people nodded. The most important people in the gang were all seated around a table to discuss the incidence with Miley and her sudden behavior. "You realize how much trouble we're in because of that kid?" the boss said again glaring at Jim who he believed failed in raising her somewhere between the lines.

"We can just get rid of her." One suggested.

"No, we can't. We don't know where the papers are. We can't risk losing them again." The boss said frustrated.

"Please, can you leave this to me?" Jim spoke quietly.

"Very funny, Jim." He let out a sarcastic laugh with no sense of humor, "You said that the last time and see where it got us."

"This time I have a good plan… I can grantee that we'll have her _and_ the papers." Jim said.

"This is your last chance, old man. And it's just because we don't have another choice but you. And I swear, Jim… if you put us in any more mess, I'm not kicking you from the gang with no money, but I'm kicking you out of life in general." He said and got up leaving the room meaning that the meeting is over.

Jim sighed looking around as he saw everybody copied the previous action of the old man. As surprised and mad as Jim was at Miley, he was still impressed and amused by her courage. He, just then wished that he never pushed her away like that… if he didn't, he would have had her and the papers to give to the gang, but once again, if he had the papers he'd do the same thing as she did, after all, he wants his money back from them.

But, if she didn't come to him by talking smoothly with her trying to make her forgive and forget, he'd use the other way; that other rough way… right then he didn't care anymore!

* * *

_Updating sooner? Good. :) I told you that the events will be coming more and more, so now all of you are sure that Demi's mother is Miley's mother (as if you weren't anyway) what do you think will happen next? :)_

_**FirePrincess251** & **R'Canena** & **LetItRainx3** & **Jancy** thank you for reading and reviewing :) and well, Nick won't be finding about that for a while longer… (just to cause more drama :P )_

_So, more reviews for the next chapter?_


	16. Comparisons don't help!

_**Chapter 15 Comparisons don't help!**_

Turning the corner, Miley checked the solid cold metal placed under her shirt and hung on her pants, trailing her fingers on it, she smiled satisfied to herself and took a hold of the pistol as she finally reached her destination and opened the door.

She walked up the stairs knowing that Jim will be asleep at this early of the morning, the sun is barely seen! It came a surprise for her as she opened the door of Jim's room and saw him standing there by the window with his hands intertwined at his back.

"You decided to drop by?" he said turning around as his eyes widened for a minutes seeing the weapon pointed towards him, but then his face turned into a smirk, "You wanna kill me?"

"You have to tell me what I want or you'll be dead. And I really don't care, Jim. I can easily do that." she threatened coldly.

"And what does _my little girl_ want to know?" he said stepping closer slowly as she tightened her grip on the weapon in her hand.

"Stay away." She demanded harshly as he stopped for a while. "What do you know about my mother?" she asked him getting to the point.

"Your mother?" he forgot about the pistol in her hand for a second getting confused, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm the one throwing questions here and you just answer them." she gritted her teeth, "Now, what do you know about my mother?"

"You know that she die-"

"I swear if I found by any chance that you're lying to me I'll kill you, Jim."

"She died, Miley. You know that since you were in diapers." He yelled frustrated but a little nervous too.

"Let me rephrase the question… what does this Aunt T. Demi's mother had to do with my father?"

"Aunt T.?" he asked confused again. He had no idea who those people she's talking about are. Rolling her eyes, she dig her free hand in her pocket and got out a picture of the older woman and stuffed it in Jim's face which gone white.

"I'm guessing you recognized her." she said over a whispery.

"Where did you get that picture from?"

"Is it any of your business? Now that you recognized her-"

"Stay away from that woman, Miley." He said as she saw a hint of worry and fear in his eyes.

"Why? What do you know about her, Jim?"

"Nothing."

"Jim." She warned gritting her teeth and pushing her finger further in the tiger threateningly, "Tell me exactly, what is she related to my father."

"You really want to know?"

"No I don't genius. Do you think I'm enjoying the sweet conversation with you?" she glared.

"What about we make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"I tell you what you want and you give me the papers that you kept from the gang."

"Do you think you're in the position of making conditions?" she said nodding her head towards the weapon in her hand.

"You won't kill me, if you really want to know about her."

"Fine." She said but didn't lower her hand.

"Now that's my Miley. Where are the papers?"

"No, you answer my questions first."

"I have to know they're with you, dear." He said as she rolled her eyes and buried her hand in the backpack she put the things she thought might need in this mission in. but she never thought she'd use the papers, she just didn't feel good losing sight of them. if she left them at home Nick might see them somehow and then she'll have a lot of explaining to do, so she just took them everywhere with her. She waved the papers in front of his face before putting them back in the bag.

"Now, spell."

"Do you mind lowering your weapon?"

"Yes, I do. And if you didn't say anything I'll just shoot."

"Fine. Well, when your father got married he never told his wife about his real career, and when you were born, she knew about it by over-hearing a conversation with me. She demanded to get a divorce, she acted like a total bitch. He didn't want to lose you so he took you-"

"He kidnapped me from her?" she asked even though she heard those words from Demi's mother- who may be hers too. But she didn't want to believe anything until she makes sure herself. And her she was hearing the exact same story from Jim that she heard from Aunt T also known as her mother.

"You can phrase it like that, and then she came to him and begged him to see you. He kicked her out when she tried to get in the house. And a few days later he told her that you died."

"So, all those years I was told that my mom's dead and was a part of the gang when the truth is the whole opposite?" she asked fuming.

"Yeah, but it was for your own good."

"How in the hell is keeping me away from my own mother is for my own good? I have a mother who thinks I died and she replaced me with an adopted kid who I never can compete with. She replaced me with a perfect girl who turned to a perfect woman. It could have been me if my so called dad wasn't so selfish." she screamed at him.

"That's the deal. You know that our job brings more money. Does your 'replacement' gain much money as you do?"

"It's all about money for you, huh? Have you ever thought how will I feel when-?

"You're not supposed to let your feelings get to you. I raised you better than that."

"You destroyed me." She said with tears burning her eyes. And with that she took a quick decision as she suddenly pushed the tiger sending flying bullet that hit Jim's arm making him yelp in pain.

"What's the fuck?" he screamed but when he opened his eyes she was already gone. "Oh fuck. That bitch." He cursed forgetting his arm for a while and ran after her. He saw the door swinging meaning that she just ran throw it. He tried to make it there quickly with the burning pan he got throbbing through his arm. But when he was already out, she was nowhere in sight. With the papers!

"I will find you, Miley. You better watch your back, girl." He yelled out of frustration.

Miley was walking with music blasting throw her ears from her IPod. She was trying to get those information in her mind…

So, her parents got a divorce. Her father _kidnapped_ her. She thought her mother was dead and her mother thought she was dead. Her mother adopted another girl replacing the whole in her heart. She raised her perfectly that she's a million times better than Miley will ever be.

Great.

So, her father destroyed her father and Jim completed his job.

She can't also tell her mother, if she did, she had to tell her everything, her life, her thoughts and most importantly, the reason why she just popped in their lives. And she can't take seeing the reaction of her mother when she knows her only daughter is a criminal while her adopted daughter is a perfect woman.

There were a lot of differences between her and Demi, a lot of reasons that will make a person choose Demi in a heartbeat over Miley.

Miley is evil, she was about to kill the man who raised her. Demi is kind, she keeps connecting with the woman who raised her all the time, even when she's with Joe and nothing matters to her.

Demi has found her true love and is happily married to him while Miley's only relationship was built of nothing but lies.

Demi can't even lie without getting caught while Miley told them practically nothing true and they still believed her.

Demi doesn't judge before getting to know the person as she was so sweet to Miley when she doesn't deserve it. But Miley always hated people until they proved her wrong, she hated Nick at first – who's now the person she loves deeply, she hated Demi at first – who she just found is her sister, she even hated her mother at first.

She can go on and on forever listing the differences between her and Demi. Her mother likes her the way she is now. So, why not break both of their hearts and tell her? She will not be able to love Miley like she loves Demi with all those differences. No one in their right mind will, anyway!

And seriously, it didn't help her knowing that all this is true.

She cried and cried as she walked. She cried out of frustration, she cried out of sadness, she cried out of self-pity, she cried out of her love for the people that just showed up in her life few months ago.

She remembered just once when she cried like that, when she was a kid and Jim was putting too much on her shoulders that she couldn't take it and melted down in sobs and cries. But Jim just growled at her and told her to pull herself together and never be that weak, and since then she didn't cry _real_ tears. _Real_ emotional tears.

Hours later, she finally went back to the Johansson's knowing they're probably freaking out about her mysteriously disappearance. Even Selena didn't know where she was. She left her phone – which she didn't open yet not wanting anybody from the freaking gang to call her- and just left without even leaving a note.

"Mi." she heard an exclaim and found herself being pulled in a huge embrace. Smelling Nick's scent soothed her as she hugged him back, "Where were you? We were all going crazy here."

"Sorry." She smiled, "Just went for a walk."

"That long?" he raised an eyebrow pulling away from the hug.

"I guess it was long." She bit her lip. Great now all of sudden, she's nervous about lying too. Just great!

"Just please let us know if you're going to a 'long' walk." He told her.

"Ok, I'm sorry I made you worried."

"It's fine, you're here now." At the doorstep, stood his mother, Selena, Demi and Joe watching them. she saw the doubted looks that Selena gave her but ignored them for the mean time sending her the 'I'll tell you later' look.

"She's not kidnapped as you thought, Nick." Joe smirked and Miley fought the tears after hearing the 'kidnapped' part.

"You thought I was kidnapped?" she looked at him keeping her act.

"I told you I was going crazy." He whined defensively as she smiled not being able to give a full laugh and pecked his cheek.

"So, do you think you can make it to the mall today? You seem tired." Selena told her.

"Nope, I'm fine." She gave her fake smile that they all –but Selena- thought was her real one since they hadn't exactly seen other smile on her face! "Um, when is Dani coming?" she asked directing the question to Demi.

"I don't know, but she won't be late. She won't miss a trip to the mall." Demi smiled.

A while after, they were heading out of the door with Danielle with them, Joe offered them a ride to the mall which they gladly accepted.

"So, where to first?" Danielle asked.

"If you guys don't mind, I need to buy a new phone. Mine is broken." Miley told them.

"That's why we couldn't reach you this morning?" Demi pointed out as Miley nodded smiling.

"Alright, how about we buy Miley the phone, then go buy clothes and maybe dresses for the upcoming graduation, then the baby stuff?" Danielle suggested and they all agreed and started their trip.

Hours later they entered the house with loads of bags laughing together. They already made it in pushing Miley's desperate thoughts for a while. They made her forget her worries and problems and enjoy herself.

"You got all what you wanted?" Nick asked them.

"Yup." Miley said going straight towards him as he pulled her in a kiss.

"It's funny how months earlier you were actually refusing to be in a relationship." Demi said as they pulled away.

"People change." He smiled sheepishly.

"You mean people change other people." Joe smirked.

"Maybe." Nick shrugged wrapping his arms around Miley, "But I'm happy with that change."

"Aw, look at how cute they are." Joe said sarcastically as Demi hit his chest. "Ow." He rubbed his chest and looked at her receiving nothing but a glare that made him stop saying whatever he was about to say.

"So, what did you get?" Kevin asked them.

"A new phone for Miley, dresses, some other clothes and some baby stuff." Selena answered pulling out a small baby shoes showing it to them. Soon, they were showing them the stuff they got… especially the baby's. It was a something unimaginable to them how those small clothes will fit for someone, it was unimaginable how the baby is so small.

After a while, Miley and Selena both went to their room to rest, but in fact Selena wanted to talk.

"So, aren't you telling me where you actually were this morning?"

"Jim's?"

"You went to Jim? Why?" Selena asked confused as Miley filled her with the details. "She's your mother?" she whispered shocked.

"Yes, Selena." That's when she started having tears that soon enough were rolling down her face.

"God, that's unbelievable." Selena said putting a hand on her forehead. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not telling anybody, Selena."

"Why?"

"Selena if I told her she'd hate me."

'You don't have to tell her everything."

"Then how would I explain knowing? She will assume that I lived with my father, and it's a natural thing to ask about how I lived the past nineteen years of my life when he died."

"You can make up a story."

"Do you really believe that? I can't continue lying to her like this, it's a big deal."

"But, Miles, you deserve to be with your mother, you deserve to feel her love for you, you both have been forbidden to see each other for almost twenty one years. You deserve that, Miles."

"No, I don't, Sel." She shook her head, "You know why I was here in the first place. You know why I suddenly popped in their life. I was supposed to kill him, Sel."

"But, you didn't. You're even saving him from the gang."

"Do you think they'll care about that when they know the truth?"

"Of course, you changed for them, Miley."

"No, Sel, I didn't change for them. I changed when I realized the gang's real plan, when I knew they don't give a shit about me and they just want to be safe, I changed just to make them afraid, just to make them uncomfortable."

"But don't deny that you care about them and a part of you wish they don't get hurt by the gang or anything else, right?"

"Ok, right, but still, I thought about myself first, Sel. I don't deserve them. Hell, I don't even deserve you."

"Miley, you're being stupid right now." She groaned pulling her in a hug, "You're a great person."

"Stop saying that."

"No, you're, Miley."

"Sel, please stop." Selena sighed when she heard the desperate tone that her best friend used and nodded rubbing her back.

"Alright, do you wanna stay here or go down stairs?"

"I don't know." Miley shrugged pulling away from the hug.

"How about you spend some time with your lovely boyfriend? He's supposed to be in his room."

"Maybe that could work." She said biting her lip.

"Then go." She told her as Miley got up and walked out of the room and to Nick's one.

"Hey." She whispered closing the door behind her. She saw him set on his bed with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, visitor. Do I know you?" he smirked.

"Well, I don't think so, but I need help." She played along getting closer to him until she sat next to him almost on his lap.

"What help?"

"You see, I haven't seen my boyfriend for about half an hour and I'm getting upset."

"What kind of a person is that to leave you for half an hour?"

"A cute one." She said pecking his lips teasingly.

"What do you need my help at?" he said with his hands already wrapped around her and hers around his neck.

"Cheering me up." She leaned in and stopped right before her lips could touch his.

"Well, I love to help strangers." He said and completed the way kissing her gently both of their eyes just enjoying the moment together.

She was right when she said it could help her. This five minutes with him and she already forgot all her worried and problems. She forgot about her mother, she forgot Demi's perfection, she forgot the gang that's trying to get her, she forgot Jim whom she almost killed and now will not leave her alone, she forgot her lies, she forgot everything but Nick.

* * *

_That was sad, huh? I honestly like this chapter… it may be my favorite one till now in the story… I guess you could see the drama coming, well you're right :D what do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts, it means a lot to me._

_I've been writing the next chapter of The Island Of Secrets and I can't concentrate on it so I thought to write this one and it didn't take that much of a time so maybe I'll be able to finish the other :) _

_LetItRainx3__ & Jancy & __R'Canena__ & __FirePrincess251__ & __shmileysmiler__ thank you very much I really appreciate you telling me your opinion :) _

_Review!_


	17. Confessing? Or…?

_**Chapter 16 Confessing? Or…?**_

Waking up the next morning, Miley was greeted by the peaceful sleeping figure of her boyfriend. Her head was placed between his shoulder and his neck, while his arms were locked around her. She moved her head backwards to get a better view of his face but then he groaned and slowly opened his eyes smiling at her.

"Good morning, babe." He whispered to her.

"Good morning." She smiled back.

"You feeling better today?" he asked her. The night before, he noticed that something was bothering her, but she kept denying it and he didn't push it farther knowing if it was something huge she'd tell him. Little did he know that it was probably the hugest thing happened to her!

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him and pecked his lips only to pull away a second later.

"You're such a tease." He groaned as she chuckled and got up fixing her shirt and headed to the bathroom leaving him smiling and wondering how he got so lucky to be with her? Again he was oblivious with what the future hid for him!

XxXx

"What are you feeling right now, sir?" Miley asked Nick with a smile as he was standing between his mates waiting for the right time to go and finally be officially out of college. He turned to her and eyed her up and down examining her red short dress which fit perfectly on her.

"I told you, it's gonna be best graduation ever." He said and wrapped his arm around her.

"How come you get your girl beside you today when you weren't even having a single date months ago, while I'm here alone. Am I not dateable anymore?" Justin, one of his friends groaned at him.

"I'm always the lucky one, dude." He told him after giving him a laugh.

"I see it now."

"Guys it's time." Another one said.

"Go, I'll be there watching you." Miley said pushing him away as he chuckled.

Miley sat with the others between the audiences and watched as the names were called one by one until the graduation was over. Only one name made her squeal after being call instead of simply clap!

"Now, officer, what about celebrating?" Miley asked him clinging onto his arm.

"Only on one condition." He smirked.

"Anything."

"Just you and me."

"You got it."

"Hey, we planned on going with you." Joe complained.

"Sorry, he can arrest us now if we didn't follow his rules." Miley said chuckling.

"Fine." Joe smiled giving in.

Nick seated Miley next to him when they arrived at the target restaurant in where they were 'celebrating' his graduation, but in fact it was just another date…

"Guess what happened." Nick sad after they ordered their meals.

"What?" she faced him.

"I got offered a job." He smiled cheekily.

"Wow, that fast. You must have been a great student." She chuckled.

"Basically a nerd."

"That's great, Nicky." She said taking his hand.

"Now, I need to work on my first case."

"What? You didn't even start." She said confused.

"I'll start next week… and I already know what I'm going to do."

"What?"

"The gang, Mi."

"Nick-" she started.

"Listen, you know it has been my dream to get them since the incidence with my dad. And now I have the chance and I'll just start with the papers which will definitely put me on the beginning of the line." He told hr as she bit her lip.

'_If you just knew that you are SO close to the gang'_. Miley thought, '_Just if you knew that you're almost in the end of the line already!'_

"Nick, I don't wanna lose you." True. Finally she said something true, isn't that great? It was like she just realized that every 'I love you' she said was actually true. Just when it hit her and she realized that Nick is getting involved. Just that she didn't realize that _she_ involved him for the very first start.

"You won't."

"You don't know how dangerous they can get, Nick." She said and they stopped for a while, while their food was being served to them.

"I think I already have an idea. Do you remember the letter?" she nodded, "They didn't give up, they sent two more threats but nothing serious." Of course she knew that, she and Selena had to send him more letters, to make it believable, it wasn't something normal that the gang will stop sending him letters when the papers are _safe with Miley_, right?

So they sent him a couple more letters to keep the act. And Nick thought what they wrote was dangerous? It's nothing compared to what the real gang could do. They wrote something like hurting your girlfriend, and affecting you and your career. Ha, stupid threats.

"Why didn't you tell me?" And back to lying. One true thing is enough for that night!

"It's not that important, I didn't want to worry you."

"How isn't it important, Nick? They're threatening you."

"It's okay, Miley, alright? They won't hurt anyone." He reassured her and she did nothing but pray silently that _they_ won't hurt anyone. "I just need the papers."

"You want me to give you the papers?" she blinked.

"Yeah, to start working."

"A- Are you politely kicking me and Selena out of your house?" she tried to cover up for her surprised expression.

"How is that?"

"The only reason we can with you in first place is that you wanted to keep eye on us while we have the papers." She said and he chuckled.

"You can still stay, Miles." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I want you to stay." He smiled.

"We'll think about it, Nicholas."

"Didn't you say that I can put you in jail any time now?"

"So, I guess we're staying?" she smiled.

"Good girl." He said and smiled at her. They both stayed their eating and chatting having a good time. But neither of them was aware of the very familiar eyes watching them closely.

XxXx

"Selena, what are we going to do? He wants the paper." Miley said almost freaking out.

"Give it to him." Selena shrugged.

"Are you crazy?" she shook her head panicky "The gang will never leave me alone."

"He'll arrest them."

"You and I both know well that he'll not be able to catch them all without our help, or anyone who's working with them."

"Then-"

"And don't you dare saying that it's time to tell him the truth, because it's not."

"Then when is the right time, Miles?"

"Not now."

"Why?"

"It'll ruin everything, Selena."

"_You're_ the one who's going to ruin everything, Miley."

"I'm trying to keep us all safe."

"You're not doing that the right way, Miley." She said and her face softened when she saw the look on her best friend's face. The look of confusion, hurt and lost, "Miley, he deserves to know. It's time, you know he needs, you know it has been his dream all along." She said softly.

"I know, Sel. But he's going to get himself in a lot of trouble." Miley said tearing up.

"Think about it that way, when you tell him the truth yourself he's going to appreciate it more than he finds out himself."

"But either ways he's going to hate me, I would have never forgave me if I was him."

"And," she ignored her last comment, "it'll be the best way to get revenge from the gang."

"Listen, Selena, I'll tell him, but trust me when I say it's not the right time." And like usual, Selena gave up on convincing her.

"So," she sighed, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I guess we can just assume that the papers are stolen!"

"Really Miley?" she screamed at her.

"Just for a while until I figure it out and then we find it magically."

"You know that he's not stupid, right?"

"I know." She squealed, "I mean we can pretend that we can't find it an then after searching for a while we'll find them, but not before I figure out everything with the gang." She said and by the look on her face, Selena knew there's no point in arguing. "And get ready to confess everything." She mumbled.

XxXx

"Stop it." Miley giggled.

"Not until you say it." Nick answered keeping on tickling her.

"Nick, why are you torturing the poor girl like that?" his mother chuckled when she saw them in the living room.

"She was laughing at me and my suit." He complained not getting his fingers from her stomach and nodded towards his policeman formal suit he's wearing for his fist day at work.

"Please stop."

"Say it."

"Alright, you're sexier in that suit." She gave in and he smirked and stopped tickling.

"You guys are something." His mother shook her head and left them alone.

"You still think I look funny?" he asked her.

"No, you're adorable."

"That's my girl." He smirked and leaned in and stopped teasingly. "Be careful don't ever insult me."

"Wow, already have an ego?"

"You gave it to me." He leaned in more. "For an example, if you didn't kiss me right now, you'll be the first one I put in jail."

"We don't want that, do we?" she said and connected their lips.

"Urm, you don't to be late on your first day, do you?" Selena's voice was heard from the doorframe.

"Uh, hey, Sel." Nick said pulling away.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I think, I, uh, better go." Nick said feeling awkward.

"Alright." Miley smiled, "Oh, hey, Nick?" she called him again.

"Yes?"

"Me and Sel are going to go visit Demi today then we're going to go get you the papers. Can you come and pick us up from there later?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled and left.

"Are you still being stubborn about not telling him?"

"Sel, we talked about this." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I was just making sure." Selena said, "Let's head to Demi's."

"Fine, let's go."

A while after they were standing with Demi in her living room, it was kinda strange for Miley to be with her sister in the same room without even being able to call her that. Miley admitted to herself that she's jealous of Demi, she's jealous that she was the one who was raised with her mom, but at the same time, Miley knew it was better for Demi seeing how that turned out to be for her… which brings us back to being jealous!

"Miles, are you okay?" Demi asked her sitting down with Selena while Miley just stood there spacing out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She put on a smile on her face.

"She just misses her boyfriend." Selena smirked trying to cover up knowing exactly what Miley was thinking about since she didn't stop thinking about it since she knew… which made her down most of the time.

"Awe, you miss him already?" Demi pouted teasingly.

"Yes, Demi, they spent the whole past week together." Selena helped out.

"Stop, guys." Miley hissed with a smile.

"So, I'm guessing things are going good between the two of you?" Demi said.

"Yes, pretty much." Miley said. '_Until now'_.

"Good, you know what, mom was right when she said you make him happy. We almost gave up on him having a new girlfriend."

"A new girlfriend?" she cringed her nose confused.

"Well, we don't talk about it that much, but years ago, Nick was falling hard for a girl just to figure out at the end that she was just playing and faking everything."

"I always thought that he didn't date because of focusing on his job." Miley said slightly hurt. But why? Was she upset that he never mentioned that? Yes, she loved him but he basically knows nothing about her except her name and age!

"It is, he doesn't admit it, but that also affected him, he didn't know if should trust anyone easily. But he did and I'm glad he did." Demi told her.

'_Why did he trust me? Are they trying to make this harder for me?'_ Miley's guilty side appeared in her head.

"I'm glad I did too." But for sure it didn't appear outside her head.

They sat with Demi for an hour or so, drifting from topic to another and every once and a while Demi managed to make Miley feel even more guilty… when completing her kindness, her showing up in their lives, her _innocence_.

"Um, as much as I wish we can stay, but there's something we need to do." Miley said standing up which Selena took as a sign to do too.

"Alright, see you soon, guys." She said and walked them to the door.

Once Selena closed the door of her apartment where her Miley went to 'bring the papers' for Nick, which was already was Miley but to keep the act Miley threw her bag on the couch and faced her and started her outburst, "Sel, I can't take this anymore. This is it, I'm gonna tell him everything when he comes to pick us from here." Miley said expecting Selena to squeal ad hug her or something but she just stayed their staring at her. But a second later she realized she was staring _behind_ her…

When Nick finished his day at work, he drove to Selena's apartment as he promised to. He called Miley on the way to tell her he'll be seeing her soon but he got straight to her voicemail. He groaned wondering why she didn't answer; the most it takes hr to answer is the fourth ring or something. He shrugged thinking that she might be away from the phone or something.

However, when he reached there, he went to their apartment just to see the door was opened. He got even more confused, has they just got here or what?

"Mi?" he called when he entered but received silence as a reply. "Miles?" he called louder walking farther. "Sel?" he tried again but this time he heard a groan.

"Selena?" he asked again.

"Over here." He heard a small groan he looked at his left to see Selena was laying on the ground with just her head leaned against the wall.

"Oh, God, Selena what happened?" he asked rushing towards her just to notice her head was pleading.

"Miley…" She whispered.

"What about her?"

"They took her, Nick…" she said struggling to get the words out.

"What? Who?"

"They took her…" she repeated before blacking out completely.

"Oh God." He said and carried her. On his way out of the apartment, he noticed Miley's bag from the corner of his eyes. Thinking fast he snatched it too before rushing out to save Selena's life.

* * *

_A sucky chapter? Yeah I know… but now the events are getting more exciting? Hopefully yes. So who do you think took Miley? I know it's pretty obvious but is it the gang or Jim? Sorry if there wasn't enough Niley, but well, since drama is coming, it will basically be just Niley :)_

_Also special thanks for **Jancy**, _**_foreversandrax_**_, _**_FirePrincess251_**_, **'someone who didn't say their name'** , _**_R'Canena_**_, _**_imperfections676_**_, _**_Simar_**_ & _**_LetItRainx3_**_ for their reviews, It reaaly made my day :) thank you guys very much :)_


	18. Stressing Truth

**Chapter 17 Stressing Truth**

Standing out of the hospital room, pacing back and forth, Nick was trying to understand the whole situation. So, the gang reached them? but how? And they took Miley… which means they haven't got the papers, so where were the papers? Loads f questions were running through his mind at the same time but there were a lot of answers to each one… and they all leaded to the same conclusion… Miley is in danger.

"Nick, stop, we're nervous too." Demi told him. He had called Demi and Joe to tell them what happened when he couldn't handle the situation alone. After all, it was his girlfriend who was missing and her cousin who was about to lose her life.

"I just… I'm worried, nervous, angry and confused." He told them sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"We're too, Nick. But don't worry… it's all gonna be okay."

"This mess is because of me." He shook his head as his guilty face showed up.

"What do you mean?"

"I allowed her to hide the papers."

"Papers? What papers?" Joe asked confused, but Nick just looked at him guiltily without replying, "Oh, God, you didn't give up on that stupid idea of yours, did you?"

"It's not stupid, Joe. We actually found the papers." He said angry but then his voice got weaker as he spoke again, "And it's important, but then I got a threatening letter, but that was before the graduation, now that I'm working I needed them. And they were there o get them." he shook his head.

"You gave her the papers?" Demi asked. Demi knew what he was talking about since she and Joe used to try and get that out of his mind but apparently, they failed.

"She told me it'll be okay. I refused at first. But then I told her we can put them in their apartment and they come to live with us so they'll be safe." He told them summarizing, "She told me they'll be fine… and I believed her. She promised, Joe." He paused to look at them expecting the angry faces but was greeted with the pity face; they felt sorry for him. "Now, I have no idea if she's okay. God I don't even know where she is."

"You'll find her, Nick."

"Selena Russo?" a nurse came in the waiting room.

"Yes." Nick stood up.

"Is she related to you?"

"Practically, she's my girlfreind's cousin."

"Sorry I can't-"

"Jeez, we live in the same house… "

"Where's her cousin?" she asked a little taken aback from him.

"Don't you think if I knew I wouldn't have called her?"

"Fine… she's okay, but she needs some rest. She bled a lot but not so much to be in a bad condition."

"Is she awake now?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but don't talk to her so much." She said and turned around to show them the room.

When they reached they entered to see Selena lying on the bed with some sheets covering her and some tubes connected to her o make her gain her energy again. Her face was pale and she had bandages that covered most of her head.

"Sel?" Nick called quietly walking with his brother and his wife towards her bed.

Slowly, she turned her head towards them and there was a ghost of a week smile on her lips.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked her as she held her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quietly and stooped to gulp, "but Miley isn't." she said forcing her eyes to open and look directly into his.

"Are you okay enough to tell us what happened?" Joe asked her.

"I don't know," she said a little dazed. Nick looked away from her face and noticed that she had some scratches on her arms. So, they must have fought whoever attached them.

"Rest now, Selena." Nick sighed. He wanted really bad to know where Miley is or at least who took her, but Selena seemed too weak to explain anything. After all she took a hard hit on the head, it's an understatement for her to be a little out of ordinary for a while.

"No, Miley is in danger." Even though she could barely speak, she was still thinking about her best friend.

"But-"

"Jim." She whispered what seemed to her to be obvious, or what she thought was enough for Nick to understand.

"Jim?" Nick frowned his eyebrows in confusion, "I don't know any Jim." He tried to remember.

"Her uncle?" she said trying to remember what Miley had told him about her and Jim being related.

"Her uncle?" Joe widened his eyes.

"The one who I met?" Nick asked still surprised and shocked.

"Yes." Selena nodded and shut her eyes trying to relax a little.

"Why would he d-"

"Nick, she needs to relax, leave her now and when she's okay you can understand everything from her. You're not doing any improvement now." Demi shook her head.

"Alright." Nick sighed and got out of the room thinking deeply trying to understand and imagine the whole situation.

He soon was followed by Demi and Joe, "What are you thinking about?" Joe asked little worried since he knew the look on his brother's face, the look that told him he's preparing a plan in his mind.

"I know where Jim lives." Nick shrugged his shoulder.

"So what? You can't just go and knock on his door and ask him if he kidnapped his niece." Joe replied.

"I'm not knocking, Joe."

"You'll just brag in?" Demi asked. "Your job is to keep people safe not terrifying them by bragging into their house."

"For all what I know, 'bragging in' will keep Miley safe." He replied angrily, "And I'm not bragging in, I'm just sneaking in."

"Nick-"

"No, Joe." And with that he started jogging down the hallway. It wasn't time for discussions, her already made the decision.

"Nick," Joe called as he ran after him, but when he turned the corner, his brother was already gone.

Nick sped out of the hospital and ran towards his car where spots of blood were seen during to Selena's injury. He entered his car and drove quickly to where he remembered Jim's house to be.

Before getting out of his car, he checked his gun in his pocket and got out and went to the backyard. He searched for a window that he could use, and when he found one he didn't waste any time as he was in the house in the matter of twenty seconds.

He got his gun out and held it close to him and started walking carefully through the house. The room that he got in first was Miley's as he assumed, he opened her dusty door and walked slowly through the room scanning them trying to find at least a clue. But the house was deadly silent.

He finally reached downstairs but the view in front of him stopped him from moving any longer. He saw Jim himself laying on the couch with the TV remote in his hand… he looked sleepy but he managed to press the button and change the channels.

Nick went back upstairs slowly and quietly, he then went to Miley's room again disappointed and jumped through the window again. Jim was here seeming relaxed and all. That sure didn't look like a man who just kidnapped his niece to him. Was Selena imagining things? Was she in her right mind when she spoke?

His head was soon filled with questions and what if's. he didn't know if Selena was saying the truth, and if she was, then where is Miley? Could it be possible that Jim knew he was in the house? No, he made sure to be quiet. Did he see him entering? Why didn't he shoot him or something if he's really 'dangerous'. Once again, was he actually 'dangerous'?

He headed back to the hospital wondering about all those things…

"You're back so early."

"Jim was there." He whispered.

"If you listened to me before running off, I would have told you that if Jim was the one who took her… would he take her to his home while Selena knows it was him? That wouldn't be so smart from him , would it?" Joe told him as Nick thought about it and then it all made sense to him.

Why would he take her home? Selena knows. And she could easily tell anyone. But then again, if he was the one who took her, why did he seem so relaxed? He looked like if he stood up he'd fall asleep on the ground! Just one thing would answer those questions. Patience. Waiting patiently for Selena to wake up and tell him about it all.

"When will Selena wake up?" Nick asked them.

"The doctors said she'll be okay by tomorrow." Demi answered him.

"Tomorrow?" he sighed, "Can someone stay with her?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm staying here. I need to know everything as soon as I can."

"Relax, Nick."

"Relax? My girlfriend is at God knows where and she's in danger, the person who took her almost killed Selena."

"But, why didn't they take Selena too? I mean apparently she knows what happened, and she knows who took Miley. If I were them, I would have defiantly took her." Joe pointed out another thing that slipped off Nick's mind due to his worrying and fear of Miley getting hurt.

"You're right, but all those questions will be answered when Selena wakes up."

XxXx

Slowly, Selena moved her head moaning in her sleep uncomfortably… her body wanted so bad to relax, but her mind and heart were screaming to her to wake up. Miley's safety kinda depends on her. Finally she listened to them and pushed her eyelids to open.

She saw Nick resting his head on the chair and staring at the ceiling, she felt relief run through her as she saw him, she knew that he was the one who could help her… now, she prepared herself for the hardest mission for her right now; lying to Nick about what happened…

She's got to make up a good believable story for him that makes him get where Miley's at but not blow her cover in front of him. She took a deep breath in her lungs and let it out again before starting.

"Nick?" she called him.

"Selena, are you okay?" he asked as he got closer to her and she nodded, "Do you think you can tell me what happened?" she nodded again.

"We were bringing the papers." First lie, "Miley left to another room." Second one, "I heard her screaming, so I went there and I received a hard hit from Jim." This time it was half lie and half true.

"Did you lose conscious at the moment or heard anything else?"

"No, I didn't. I stayed awake for a while but I was in daze, but I heard Miley screaming my name and I guess she tried to tell me something, but I don't know what she said."

"Are you sure it was Jim?"

"Yes."

"But, I went to Jim's house. He was there, he looked so relaxed, he didn't look like he just kidnapped someone besides why would he kidnap his own niece?"

"Nick, they have problems, and arguments between them." she sighed, "He has another house that nobody knows about. he must have took her there and left her with someone else and went back to his house or something." She managed to get out as she held her head tiredly.

"Alright, ca you give me the address and then I'll leave you to get some rest?" he said almost begging. She nodded as he put all his energy in his ears and mind to remember the place exactly since he was already in a rush that he didn't even get a paper to write it.

The second she finished describing the place and told him to be careful and get Miley. He was already out of the door. Selena sighed and looked around the room and spotted Miley's handbag on the couch. She gaze at it for a while wishing she has the energy to move and get it. Then a nurse came in to check on her.

"Excuse me, can you get me that bag, please?" she asked her as the nurse nodded smiling and handed it to her.

Opening it quickly after the nurse left, Selena found the papers safely in there along with some things that belonged to Miley including her old cell. Selena scrunched her nose in confusion, why was the cell phone on? Miley last turned it off! Maybe she was going to call the boss of the gang?

But Selena's thoughts were interrupted when the small screen lit up meaning that someone was calling… she took it and answered…

"Miley, you were right. Jim is trying to fool us too. We won't leave him alone, alright?" Selena heard the boss of the gang saying, but the words made her even more confused, "but you gotta give us the papers, we grantee you the money and the life of peace you're looking for." Once again Selena was confused. "Why aren't you replying? Oh, someone's next to you. Alright, I just wanted to let you know that Jim is no longer a threat for any of us… at least he won't be in a few hours." And with that he hung up leaving Selena completely confused.

Miley called him? Why didn't she tell her? And what about Jim? He was a threat? Has Miley told them about any of Jim's plans? God, this was all crazy.

Selena made the only thing that she could do right then as she pushed the buttons on the phone until she found that the boss was the one who called Miley. Looking at the time saved on the phone she found that he called her this morning. But why didn't she tell her? Maybe she didn't find the right time? She was first with Nick and then they went to Demi and then the whole accident that led to the current situation toke place.

But thinking about the words that she just heard for a long time, Selena figured that the boss was planning on going to Jim's and do God knows what but it's definitely not a friendly visit because of whatever Miley told him.

But there's a problem…

Miley is there.

And there's a bigger problem…

Nick is on his way there.

This whole situation can only be fixed by her… but how?

'What's the hell should I do?' was the most line that kept repeating in her mind.

Nick followed the directions that Selena told him about until he finally reached his destination. He looked at the house and saw that it was surrounded with trees or green leaves which made it a lot easier to enter without being noticed. He wondered if Jim thought that they will grantee him more security, if so, he was totally wrong.

He made the same progress he made earlier in Jim's other house. Once he was inside he started moving quieter because the house was huge and quiet so any movement can be a lot dangerous to take if he wasn't careful.

After checking a couple of rooms in the second floor and before exiting the second one, he heard footsteps walking slowly towards him. He hid behind the door and looked through the small hole to see it was Jim with a smug look on his face. And before he turn the corridor he heard a loud scream as Jim laughed.

"What? Are you hurt? Well, you have to say the truth." Jim yelled as Nick's heart sank in his chest. He felt as if it stopped beating and his breath hitched.

Jim is hurting Miley.

His Miley is in pain.

A while after, a man took the same way that Jim took before. And after he left, Nick rushed out of the room and went towards the last room in the hall. He slowly opened the door, and at first he saw nothing but darkness…

"Don't waste your time, Jim. I'm not saying anything." He heard Miley's voice. She was trying to be strong but she perfectly hid the pain behind her voice.

"Miley?" Nick whispered softly as he closed the door and was able to make a good view of her in the darkness.

"Nick? Is that you?"

"Yes, Miles, I'm here." He said and rushed towards her pulling her in a hug. Surprisingly, she wasn't tied up. She was completely free. So, why hadn't she run away?

"Nick, go away, it's dangerous."

"No, it's not. I came in here and nobody knew. Just hurry up and we'll make it out." He whispered and got up taking her with him.

"You're not going anywhere. Not yet anyway." Jim's voice came as the door opened and a small amount of light entered the now lit up hall. "You had trouble getting in here. The least I could do is letting you know why you're here." He said directing his words to Nick.

Nick was about to pull his gun but soon found Jim's gun directed towards him by his body gaurd making him stop that action.

"Jim, stop." Miley tried.

"You left me no choice, Miley." He shook his head dramatically, "You're wondering why would someone kidnap his niece, huh?" Jim said and let out a light chuckle, "Well, she hasn't done her job well, right Miley?"

"Stop it, Jim."

"Haven't you ever wonder how she just popped into your life all of a sudden? You seriously didn't think it was by luck, right?"

"You know what I think this is all bullshit."

"Just listen," he told him, "Haven't you ever wonder why she offered taking the papers? I mean it's crazy to hide something like that when you don't even need to know about."

"Jim, Shut up." Miley yelled and once again Jim ignored her and continued talking…

"Nick, dear, it was all planned."

"Don't listen to him. He's crazy." Miley turned to Nick.

"I planned it all for her." Jim kept talking calmly while Miley was freaking out and Nick was confused by everything.

"Nick, do something." Miley almost begged.

"She was supposed to get the papers…"

"Jim, stop." She screamed again.

"…For the gang." He completed the sentence

"The gang?" Nick put in.

"Yes, she works with them."

"Jim, shut your mouth."

"Works with who?"

"The gang." Again, he said calmly.

"Nick, don't listen to him."

"Don't you think if the gang was sending you letters they would have took action not just talking?"

"Huh?"

"It was her." Jim explained, "With the help of her best friend also known as her cousin… Selena."

"Miley, what is he saying?"

"Don't listen to him."

"How would someone who just met you months ago take the risk of hiding some papers like those?" he said and they both stayed silence this time, Nick thinking and Miley gave up and started crying. "It makes sense, right?"

"Jim, please stop."

"She was supposed to kill you." He yelled this time as Miley gasped.

"I- Is any of this true?" Nick turned to her.

"Nick, I-"

"IS ANY OF THIS TRUE?" he repeated screaming.

"No, it's not like that."

"Are you really denying it? Then again, you told him nothing but lies."

"So, it was all fake?" Nick whispered.

"I…" she sobbed, "I love you, Nick." She whispered, "Nick, the papers are safe, I saved it for you, and… and I can't even hurt you." She whispered so only he can hear when she saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Ah, lies won't get you out of everything, Miley." Jim said quietly rolling his eyes hiding a smirk.

"I trusted you," Nick said now forgetting about the gun that was held against them by Jim's body guard. "I told you everything, I let you in so easily." He said with tears eyes, "I… I loved you."

"I do too, I swear, I do."

Nick looked at her trying to know what to believe, Jim just told him that the girl he loved was pushed against him to get the papers that he dreamed of having and then KILL him.

And she didn't deny any of it. But then she went on telling him she loves him, but right now, he doesn't even know his right from his left!

* * *

_I guess I suck when it comes to naming the chapters, right? :(_

_Anyway, how was it? Nick knew, I guess it's not the perfect way to tell your boyfriend you were supposed to kill him, huh? :P _

_What do you he'll do? What do you think Selena will do? And let's not forget she's in the hospital._

_Also, I want to thank everyone who read this story especially who reviews, so special tanks to __**Simar**__ & __**imperfections676**__ & __**IWantNiley3**__.0__ & __**Jancy**__ & __**foreversandrax**__ & __**FirePrincess251**_


	19. Two Kinds Of Hurting

_**Chapter 18 Two Kinds Of Hurting**_

"Nick, talk to me." Miley begged him through her tears as he just stared at her for a long time. His eyes and his body were with her but his mind was somewhere else so far away. He processed everything he just heard. And the fact that Miley didn't defend herself and was trying to stop Jim and now she's crying made it worse for both of them, while Jim was gladly enjoying the show.

"Nick, please don't leave me like this." She said again when he didn't answer. She saw the fire in his eyes that scared her to death. She never saw that look in his eyes. She never saw that kind of Nick.

"Nick, please, I can explain everything, please. Just talk." She begged again but this time she moved her small shaky hands towards his holding it close to her heart. But he didn't allow her to even get a hold of it as he yanked his hand away quickly making her close her eyes letting more tears painfully fall.

"Explain what?" he finally spoke, but his voice was harsh, angry, confused, disappointed and _hurt_.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying the show, but I have to end it." Jim spoke up as Miley looked at him disgusted. "What a great day today, I have two persons who know where _my_ papers are under _my_ control."

"He doesn't know." Miley muttered through her tears that made her barely seeing her surroundings and she didn't care enough to wipe them away.

"Lying again? You really need to stop."

"I'm not lying."

"Quit it, you-"

"JIM!" A new voice echoed through the house, "Jim, where are you?" Jim frowned as he heard the thick voice that he hated hearing right now. But the footsteps were close anyway, and soon enough they were behind him already. "Oh, here you are." The boss said.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jim rolled his eyes but found a knife on his neck.

"Don't you dare talking to me like this." The older man hissed angrily.

Nick took the opportunity and pulled out his gun since everyone wasn't paying full attention to them, "Get out of my way." He yelled at the three men in front of him pulling their attention to him again.

"Oh, Jim, you have guests. Is that little Miley? And what a pleasure to meet her so called boyfriend." The old man said.

"I said move away of the way." Nick yelled.

"Alright, young man, no need to be so pissed off." The boss that Nick had no idea who he was stepped closer to him slowly.

"Stop or I'll shoot you; I guess right now we all know that I won't be afraid to do so."

"You sure have temper issues." The man shook his head, "Jim here, has some of those too," he looked at Jim was a smile that soon turned into a disgusted look, "Besides the villainy."

"What?" Jim asked confused.

"Oh, Jim, my dear, we all know that you're trying to back-stab us and threat us with the papers just like your-"

"No, I'm not." Jim interrupted before he would say 'Just like your girl' he didn't want Nick to get a good idea about her again. If Miley got out of this house alive, he wanted her to be hurt, to be in pain!

Before anybody can say anything else, Nick shot the bodyguard's gun making it fly again then shot the man himself and started running. But again he stopped when he heard a knee-weakling scream coming out of throat of the only girl inside that room.

And then he heard more footsteps rushing up the stairs and he knew he was in trouble. He looked back to see what was happening in the room he just ran away from to see Jim and the other man coming out one holding Miley's hair roughly and the other pressing the knife in her head hardly that a line of blood rolled down her face and there was already another cut in her left arm that looked deep.

He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. He had the chance to run inside the room in which he entered the house through and run. But then he looked at the girl who used to fill a great part of his heart and hesitated.

"If you moved, you'll witness of her torture before dying." Jim told him harshly.

"Put your weapon down." The other man yelled. Nick slowly bent down to put it down but then before it touched the ground he sent a hard bullet directly to Jim's foot who was pressing the knife against Miley's skin making him yelp in pain and dropping on the ground.

Nick soon ran towards them and punched the older man hardly but he grabbed his hand quickly and returned the bunch to him. Nick quickly raised the gun threateningly as the man backed away a little. If /Nick was sure of something, it would be that the most thing a criminal was afraid of is death. He grabbed Miley's good hand and ran towards the room he was hiding in before.

But then the owners of the footsteps entered the hall, and they were about six men with guns. Before allowing them to understand the situation in front of them, he entered the room with Miley behind him.

He once again ignored his broken heart and allowed Miley to hold on his back while he climbs down the tree because she wasn't able to do this with her arm being damaged so bad. He tried to do it as quickly as he can… not just because there were about half a dozen of men with guns chasing them, but because he also wanted to get away from Miley.

Once his feet hit the ground he shrugged her arms from around his neck ad chest, making her trip and almost fall. They both then heard the familiar sound of gun's shoot. And before having the chance to hide or even know where they came from, Nick let out a pained noise as he felt the burning hole in his back.

"Nick." Miley screamed as she put her hands, one on his chest and the other on his arm.

He let out the same voice but louder when another one passed right next to Miley's hand on his chest. Miley made him lean on her as she moved him away from the shooting area, as the men who were shooting from the window ran to chase them, when they couldn't reach them anymore.

Miley assumed that Jim must have told them to catch them because they know where the papers are. Or so Jim thought. Nick has nothing to do with this. He shouldn't have gotten there in the first place. The none-stopping tears washed Miley's face leaving the salty marks on it.

"Nick, are you alright?" she asked him as she laid him on the ground. She saw his breathing quicken and he opened his mouth to try and get more air into his lungs… which made her eyes widen and cry even more, "No, Nick, please answer me." She held his hand tightly.

"Where are the papers, Miley?" the boss's voice came from behind her.

"Are you crazy? He's dying here, and all you care about is the papers?" she screamed sobbing ad gasping.

"Wow, since when do you have feelings?"

"Since I met him, okay?" she screamed. "Nick? Nick talk to me." She cried harder as he just kept trying to get air in his chest and didn't even look at her.

Suddenly, another sound was heard from a distance… Miley finally recognized it as the siren of police! She sighed a sigh of relief, hopping they're aiming them.

"Shit." The older man said as he ran towards his car alone not even caring about his men behind him or anything. But the police was faster than his car which didn't start directly.

Miley thanked her God when they entered the large gate. She has never been so thankful, she didn't know how they got here or why, but she was thankful that someone will help her and Nick.

Soon, someone was pulling her away from Nick as they tried to help him and stop the bleeding until the ambulance comes.

"What happened, miss?" Someone asked her while she sobbed uncontrollably not being able to speak. "Alright, just relax, we got everything under control." She saw as the 'boss' tried over and over to run but eventually got caught along with his men.

"Wh- what about him?" she asked looking towards Nick.

"He'll be okay." He reassured her. She kept crying over Nick's laying body his chest barely rising and falling until the ambulance came and she insisted to o with him.

The nurses quickly started connecting him to wires that Miley could care less about what they will help in. as long as it's helping she was okay. Soon one of them started working on her own injures also.

When they arrived to the hospital, the nurses started yelling in need of an emergency room. Miley still refused to leave him but she was forced to when they separated them from each other rushing him to the emergency room. Another nurse came and held Miley's arm gently pulling her to a room where she could fix her injures.

"What is your relation with him?" the nurse asked calmly as she worked on Miley's arm which was the worse Miley got.

"His girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend, I don't know anymore." She sobbed.

"Calm down, it's gonna be okay." She said rubbing her back.

"No, I did bad things, really bad."

"Cheating?"

"Worse." Miley shook her head as the blond woman looked at her sympathetically trying to imagine what possible be worse than cheating.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked in the first place."

"It's okay." Miley answered sniffing.

A few minutes later, the woman was finished and Miley's arm was wrapped in a white bandage that hid her cut just like the one on her head.

"Lay here, and try to relax, it all gonna be alright." The nurse gently pulled her towards the bed. Miley suddenly remembered her best friend who was left bleeding in her apartment. She realized that she was the one who told Nick about Jim's place. and she suddenly felt the argue of talking to her, know how she's doing and just talk to her.

"Can I make a phone call please? I don't have my cell right now." She said before the young lady leave the room.

"Here, you can use my cell phone." The blonde said kindly handing her the metallic piece of electronic.

"Thanks." She said as she took it from her and dialed the all too familiar number of Selena. She didn't even know if her phone was with her after all what happened, so she just tried…

She let out a loud sigh of comfortableness when the voice answered, "Selena." she said on the verge of tears again.

"Miley? Oh, God, where are you?" The best friend exclaimed.

"In the hospital, how are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen, what hospital are you in?" Miley asked the nurse about the address of the hospital, since she was concerned with Nick while driving there, and re-told it to Selena.

"I need you here, Sel."

"Are you okay? I mean, they didn't hurt you, right?"

"Not really, but I'm not sure about Nick." She said and sobbed again.

"Oh, my God. We're coming right now."

"We? Who's with you?"

"Demi and Joe. We're on our way right now."

"Alright." Miley sighed and hung up handing the nurse her phone back.

Demi and Joe? Great, they'll just hate her too now. As soon as the nurse left Miley started crying again not knowing what the future held for her but she was sure it wasn't a good thing.

How was she supposed to explain what happened to them? Sure she can skip the part in which stupid Jim went on babbling about everything, but really? Continue the lies? She can't do this when Nick already knew and don't want anything to do with her.

She rested there, her head thinking about everything. She wondered about Nick's reaction to her when he is fine - that was of course hoping he'll be fine; after all the bullets were in dangerous places. She wondered what he mother's reaction will be when she finds out that her first thought about Miley were right and that she can't trust her.

She wondered if her mother even will know that she's her daughter. For her, she can't do it. She can't go on and tell her about that right now. She can't disappoint her like that. Her own and only daughter is a criminal and was sent to destroy the lives of her beloved people. Ha, it would be such a shame.

What about Kevin, Joe and even Danielle? Sure she wasn't so close to her, but still she was so sweet. Let alone Demi – her sister, the second closer one to her of the list of the people she's disappointing.

She wondered and wondered until she saw the door and three figures rushed towards her hugging her. "Oh my God. I was so worried about the two of you." Demi told her. "What happened?"

"I- I…" she tried to start but ended up crying again.

"It'll be okay. Where is he?" Selena told her.

"The emergency room." She managed to say, "I haven't known anything about him since we got her."

"How bad is his condition?" Joe spoke quietly feeling the pain in his heart for his brother. Looking at his face, Miley cried harder as guilt washed over her body.

"Two bullets, Joe." She cried harder.

"H-how?" Demi stuttered with her own tears.

How. One word. But the most word she wasn't willing to hear right now. It also hid a lot of truths behind it. Oh, how dangerous was that word right now.

"While we were running away." She said half lying half telling the truth. They wanted to know how he was shot. But they didn't ask for the reason, right?

"I don't understand, why would your uncle do that to you?" Here came the reason.

"Joe, let her rest now, we can ask about that later." Demi told him seeing how bad Miley's emotional condition was. And for the second time that day, Miley was so thankful to someone.

"Alright, I'm going to go ask about him." Joe said and left the three girls alone.

"You know, if the police didn't appear the second it did, we most likely would have been dead right now." Miley told them through her non-stopping tears. "I don't even know how they got there, but they came in the right time."

"I told the police." Selena blurted out as Miley's eyes got wide.

"What did you say?" she asked her forgetting Demi's existence with them. However, Selena was fully aware that they're not alone.

"That you're missing and that we got a threatening call from Jim's friend. His boss." She said as Miley got the hint and knew what happened.

"He called you?"

"Yes." Selena nodded.

Joe re-entered the room and the three faces snapped towards him questioningly, but he was looking at the ground.

"How's Nick, Joe?" Miley asked him worriedly fearing the answer.

"Is he okay?" Demi asked when he didn't reply.

"No," he brought his eyes to them but they were already speechless, "They said it's dangerous, and they're still in the emergency room trying to rescue him."

Miley broke into another round of crying, it was like her normal state right now. She cried for hurting him, she cried because she didn't know how he feels about her. Will she ever get the chance to apologize? Will he ever forgive him after hurting him both emotionally and physically? Sure the chances were slim, but she had nothing better than keep hoping.

* * *

_More drama :) Any thoughts about what's happening next? And I sure would love to know what you think about this one :)_

_And thanks for __**foreversandrax**__ & __**Simar**__ & __**IWantNiley3.0**__ & __**XoXSweetestXoX**__ & __**Jancy**__ & __**FirePrincess251**__ I really appreciate you giving the time to read and review this._

_Reviews won't take seconds, so please review :)_


	20. Paying The Price

_**Chapter 19 Paying The Price**_

Sitting.

Staring.

Praying.

Hoping.

That most likely was Miley's daily life. Sitting next to unconscious Nick and staring at him or out the window, praying that he'd be fine soon enough, and hoping that when he does he give her the chance to explain and hopefully forgive her.

Let alone the most thing she did which was keeping herself away from the topic of why her 'uncle' kidnapped her. At first she didn't talk to anyone about anything, but a while after she filled Selena about everything.

"I wanted to make a move before him." Was Miley's answer to why she called the gag and told them about Jim's plan.

"See what happened? It only made things more complicated." Selena shook her head.

"Not really. I mean most of the gang are at prison now."

"Miley, they were caught for kidnapping you and shooting Nick without a reason, but that's all they are."

"I have to use the papers against them, right?" she bit her lip.

"Do whatever you want, Miley. You don't listen to me when I advise you." Selena told her annoyed.

"Selena, I'm sorry." She said after a while of silence. When her best friend looked at her she saw her head in her hand as she cried.

"Miley," she softened, "It's okay. You're human, you're allowed to make mistakes."

"But, I'm horrible. Look at what mess I've got around me. I hurt Nick when I was trying to protect him, I lost him along the way, and I almost lost you if he didn't come at the right time. I also lost my mother, my sister and me new friends."

"You still have them, don't you?"

"But, if Nick didn't forgive me, I will."

"Listen, Nick loves you. He will forgive you."

"I broke his hurt. He trusted me and all I told him was lies. I would have never forgave me if I was him."

"But you're not him." Selena assured her, "Miley, everything will be alright. If you really love him, don't give up. You know you made a mistake and you need to prove to him you're sorry."

"I just hope he makes it out of this. I want him t be okay."

"He will. The doctors gave him a month maximum to wake up."

And after soothing and calming her down. Selena has magically convinced Miley on doing something. She convinced her to do her best in apologizing to Nick, and she somehow managed to convince her finally giving the papers to the police and tell them everything.

Miley told her she'll give the papers to Nick when he wakes up. He's the one who deserved them. he has been dreaming of having those papers in his hands since he was a little kid.

Selena proudly agreed her. She knew that her best friend found love. Even Miley didn't want to admit it at first, but to her it was obvious, and she tried telling her how dangerous that could be, but of course her stubborn friend didn't listen and just followed her own plans.

"I messed up big time and I will fix it." Miley promised more to herself than Selena as Selena saw the determination in her eyes.

"Just please think a lot before taking the action."

"I will, Sel. Don't worry." After they finished their private conversation in the room Miley was in. she went to Nick's with the others as he was out of the emergency room and since then she began her routine mentioned above.

Now, two days after, she was the one who stayed with him all the time despite the advices she got from everyone to go and have some rest since she went through a lot the last period of time. But she insisted to stay. She felt like it was her duty towards him after all what she has done. Let alone the fact that she now realized that she loves him.

"Miley, you should have some sleep. You need rest." Demi put her hand on Miley back and told her seriously.

"I'm fine. I sleep at night here." She told her tiredly.

"But you need more rest after all what happened." Mrs. Johansson told her.

"I'm fine. Really." She promised them as they sighed and decided not to pressure her.

"You really love him, huh?" Demi smiled weakly at her as Miley felt tears in her eyes, however she flashed her a smile and nodded slowly.

"You have no idea."

"I think I might have." She said looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at him and all, I feel your pain." She told her sincerely. Noticing the look of confusion in her eyes, Demi smiled and began to explain, "You see, when we were teenagers, Joe made an accident. He got hit by a drunk driver while coming back from a party. Typical accident that happens a lot. But I was worried sick. We were still not dating but we had feelings for each other." Demi's eyes got watery from the memory as she stared at the wall with a small smile appeared on her lips.

"But in the end, he was okay and when he woke up he finally asked me for a date." Demi completed as she looked at Miley her smile widen, "So, not everything is bad. I mean, everything turns out to be okay eventually, Miles." She put her hand on Miley's and sent her a warm smile.

"But when is that eventually?"

"It will come." She squeezed her hand as Miley nodded and focused back on her boyfriend, at least she hoped he still is.

"Miley, why did this all happen? I mean your uncle, what was wrong with him?" Danielle asked her softly. Miley closed her eyes and took in a deep slow breath before opening her eyes again and looking at the curios faces around her.

"He turned out to be with the gang." She whispered half lying.

"The gang? You mean he was sending him those threatening letters?" Demi asked her and honestly, she didn't want to lie anymore about this, not when she feels that guilty.

"I don't think so, but he's with them. He was after the papers." She said finally stating a truth.

"Wow, never expected that." Danielle stated as Mrs. Johansson stayed silent just listening and giving apologetic looks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Demi asked her carefully. Miley shook her head and flashed her a weak smile.

"Not really. I hate him enough to forget all about him." She said through gritted teeth.

"Alright." Demi nodded understandingly.

XxXx

A week. It has been a whole week since she last talked to him. A week since she last saw his brown eyes looking at her. A whole week full of wonders, wishes and planning her speech. The speech that maybe, just maybe he'd listen to.

She was sitting on the chair next to his bed staring at him. She stayed the whole night in that position sitting on the chair, maybe a little shuffling in look for a more comfortable position but that was it. It was around six in the morning and still Miley hasn't got any sleep.

She fixed her position next to him as she got closer to his un-moving body. She tangled her fingers in his curls playing with them as she took his hand in her free hand and slowly lifted it to her lips planting a small kiss on it making sure not to mess with any of the wires connected to him.

"If you knew how much I actually care." She whispered looking at his face that has been in the same position for the past week. "If you knew how guilty I feel."

"God, I just wish you wake up and be okay, even if you didn't forgive me. Just be okay, Nick." She let some tears fall down her face silently.

She rested her head next to his face but didn't move her hands. She took a deep breath and memories of the past months flashed in her head.

She remembered their first date which she wasn't so into it as she wasn't in love with him like she's now. Sure, she liked him but it was more for fun. She remembered how sweet he was with her. When she remembers the look in his eyes she feels two feelings, the feeling of happiness and the feeling of guilt.

She also remembered him being nervous at first, as when he used to worry about small things that could affect their relationship, but then somehow she managed to make that feeling go away. Even if he had every right to worry.

She then remembered how she was feeling about him. She couldn't imagine that she hated him at first. It reached to the point that she wasn't even sure that it was real hatred, it was more like jealous. He had the perfect life with a father that he could be proud of, while she always lived in the dark. With no family. No friends. Nothing normal.

The last memory was that day that changed her life, from perfect to horrible, all thanks to Jim and his dear friend who 'kidnapped' her.

_She looked behind her at what Selena was gazing at and her eyes got wide as she saw Jim and some guy who she had seen several times before smirking at them holding guns._

"_Well, you want to tell him everything, huh?"_

"_What are you doing here, Jim?"_

"_What? Can't I give a visit to my dear Miley?" he said faking sweetness, but Miley got alerted as she noticed the look behind it. She suddenly felt worried as she quickly turned back to Selena forgetting the guns and tried to take her and run away but his hands were in hair pulling it harshly before she can do this. _

"_Listen, girl. There's no escape this time. I let you go a lot." He said referring mostly to his still not okay arm that she shot before. "But, I'm not going to just stay and watch you ruin my life like that."_

"_You won't be able to do anything." she said and he laughed harshly without humor._

"_Oh yeah? Watch me." He said as he let go of her hair and the other man let go of Selena, "Let's have some adults talk. And I'm reaching directly to the point. Give me the papers, and I'll let you go and I won't tell your boyfriend what a horrible girlfriend you are."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Why not? You just said you wanted to tell him, didn't you?" he said and she stayed silent. "So, where's the papers?_

"_You're not having them, Jim." She rolled her eyes as he grabbed her hand harshly. Selena started to defend her best friend man making him fall on the ground. She turned to Jim and Miley as she pushed Jim away but then the other one got up and with the back of his gun, he hit her hardly on the head making her fall on the ground with pain._

"_Selena." Miley yelled worried but then she got dragged with the man and Jim both lifting her._

"_Seems like I failed to give you some lessons, what about having them now?" Jim told her buts he was just concerned on her best friend. _

"_Selena, don't tell him anything. He'll come and get you don't worry." She started crying but then Jim banged her head in the wall making her yelp in pain before her head starts spinning._

_Ad before fainting, the last thing that went through her mind was her boyfriend and what he'll think when he comes and her best friend's life. _

And there she was, sitting next to his unconscious body that came as a result of that day waiting for him to wake up.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt something on her hand, she looked around confused but nothing was wrong. She was at the same position and he was still asleep and no one else was there.

But then she heard a low moan. Her head snapped up and looked at Nick's face excitedly wondering if that was real or was it just her thoughts and imaginations. She saw his eyes beginning to open slowly as if he was struggling to open them.

She kept praying and hoping that he'll just open them right now. She held his hand tighter and squeezed it looking at him without blinking. The seconds passed like hours to her as she let out a sigh of relief when he finally opened them. he seemed confused, not focusing and just tired, but he was okay. And that was all that mattered for her right now.

"Nick, you're okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek happily and let out tears of joy, but he was still not able to speak. "Hold on, I'll go get you a doctor."

Half an hour later, after the doctors checked on him and reassured her that he'll be okay and she called Demi and Joe to tell them he was awake and them getting excited and promising to come right away, she finally took a deep breath and entered the room again.

"Nick." She said hesitantly but with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he said sending fear down her spine because of his cold tone that she never heard before, and instantly her eyes began to water.

"Nick, just please let me ex-"

"Don't you dare say explain, Miley –if that was even your real name." he said and coughed because he was still weak from the coma.

"But, Nick trust me I have an explanation."

"You want to explain what? You want to explain why you were supposed to kill me?"

"They told me to, but I didn't have the heart to even hurt you, Nick."

"Oh yeah? Then what would you call what I'm suffering from now?"

"But I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I'm truly am, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because I'm not lying anymore, Nick. You may have not realized that but along the days I grew to care for you."

"Apparently, I was too blind to realize anything, Miley. For all what I know, you told me nothing but lies."

"True. But can't we start over?"

"I don't think we can. I can't be with someone who is made of nothing but lies. Tell me, is there anything true you said?"

"The truth that I love you." She whispered with her tears streaming down her face quietly.

"Ha, why did I even ask, of course you'd lie again."

"I'm not, Nick. Please, all I'm asking for is a second chance, and if I didn't prove my love for you, you can do anything you want."

"I don't think I'll be able to do this." He said and coughed again.

"You can rest now and we'll talk later." She offered.

"No, I wish this is the last time we talk, Miley." he looked her in the eyes and she saw nothing but pain.

"So, you don't love me anymore or you don't want to love me anymore?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, there's no us anymore." Those words hit her hardly. It broke her heart like the lightening break in the sky in a stormy night.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked whispering trying to hold back her sobs.

"Yes." He said and looked away, he turned his head the other direction so she won't see the pain in his face and he won't see her and get hurt even more. "You can go and take your things from home and leave the key to anyone." He told her.

"Nick, I-"

"Miley, please got out now." He said still refusing to look at her.

"If that will make you comfortable, Nick."

"It will." He said and she sighed and turned around but before leaving she opened her purse and got out the papers that was the reason of all that drama and put them quietly on the night stand next him.

She reached the doorknob and turned around again to see he was in the same position, "I wish you a good life, get better soon." She said and turned around again opening the door. When he didn't reply she stepped out sighing and left closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Miley, where are you going?" Demi asked confused as she saw Miley walking out the hospital doors when she and Joe were entering. Then she noticed her tears and her sad expression, "Hey, what's wrong? Is Nick okay?"

"Yes, he is." She smiled reassuringly at them.

"Then what's wrong?" Joe asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm just going to get him some things." And after the last lie and without allowing them to answer she left in a rush.

"Okay." Demi said frowning as she and Joe completed the way to Nick's room.

After hearing the door closed, Nick looked at the direction where she was standing and sighed when he saw she was gone. He closed his eyes tiredly and wondered how could he be so stupid to not realize the real her.

Could love blind him that much? He barely knew nothing about her, so how can he even love her? He couldn't believe he fell in love with a criminal. Not just any criminal, but one who was after him.

He heard the door open and looked again to see Joe and Demi smiling at him.

"Nick." The both squealed happily and carefully hugged him.

"Are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"God, you scared us." Demi told him, "Especially Miley, she was refusing to leave your side until you wake up." She said and Nick sighed.

"Hey, what's that?" Joe asked lifting the papers up.

"What?" Nick asked confused as he held his hand out and Joe handed them to him. He shuffled through the papers and was surprised when he found what they were. He couldn't believe that after all she left them. Could they be fake papers? Maybe, anyway, when he feels better he'll study them.

"What are they?"

"The papers that everyone was fighting for." He said absentmindedly. "Miley left them."

"Speaking of Miley, where did she go? She seemed a total mess." Demi said as he looked at them to see their questioning expressions. He wondered if he should tell them, he'll eventually. He won't keep that away, and they deserved to know since they trusted her too.

"Long story." He sighed as they looked even more confused.

"Alright, have some rest now and tell us later." Joe said and he nodded closing his eyes again only to fall asleep tiredly after a while.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update but I had trouble writing the first part... so yeah. He didn't die, but he didn't forgive also :P_

_What do you think about it? Review and tell me..._

_Thanks **foreversandrax & Simar & IWantNiley3.0 & Jancy & FirePrincess251 & XoXSweetestXoX & imperfections676 & and the person who doesn't put a name** :) for reading and reviewing… can you guys make it reach 100 by the end of the story? It'll be two or three more chapters :)_


	21. No More Lies?

_**Chapter 20 No More Lies?**_

Selena woke up with the sound of someone sobbing; it took her a while to realize it was her best friend moving around the room collecting things from around it. She opened her eyes wider and saw Miley quickly wipe her tears and put some clothes in a suitcase. She frowned as she got up and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"We're leaving." She told her quietly and completed crying.

"Why? What happened?" she asked confused as she got up and went beside her. Miley stopped her actions and looked at Selena with teary red eyes.

"Nick woke up." She said crying. Those three words were enough for Selena to understand what happened; seeing Miley's case. She knew that she must have spoken to him and it didn't go well. She pulled her in a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be okay, Miles." Selena told her as she shook her head violently.

"It won't. That's it. It's all over, Sel."

"How would you know that? You don't know what the future holds for you."

"But I know Nick, Selena. And let me tell you, I've never seen him like that."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" She suggested as Miley looked back at what she was doing before Selena interrupt.

"Not now. When we go home. Help me with the packing." She told her best friend who nodded slowly and started moving the clothes from the closet to the suitcases. Silence filled the room except for Miley's silent crying which contained some loud sobs.

After finishing moving all their things they took with them before, they turned the lights of their shared room off and exited the door carrying their bags. They walked quietly and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard someone calling. Miley looked up and saw Denise looking at them with a questioning confused look on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed tired, uh, Nick woke up." Miley told her forcing a smile but her eyes were still red, she just wished that Denise won't notice with that not too long distance between them.

"Really? Oh thank God." She said with a relieved sigh. "I'm going to see him." She said and turned around but then she remembered the original question that wasn't answered yet, she turned back and looked at the younger girls. "But you didn't answer, where are you going with those suitcases?"

"We, um, found an apartment." Selena said finding an excuse quickly.

"But, I thought you're staying with us longer." She woman said sadly as she stepped closer and Miley looked down trying to hide her teary eyes.

"We thought so too. But we already found another home. Thanks for having us though Mrs. Johansson." Miley told her and instantly she was pulled into a warm hug.

"Don't say that. I was glad you stayed with us. You are practically family, honey." The woman told her and pulled away from the hug and finally noticed Miley's expression. "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just I'll miss living with you." She told her with a smile.

"I will too. But you'll visit, right?"

"Sure." She said but hesitated first, she brought her eyes to the woman to convince her she was being truthful while in fact she knew this was the last she would see her. "Aren't you visiting Nick? He wants to see you so bad."

"Aren't you coming with?"

"We'll come after you. Later I mean." Selena told her as the older woman nodded and gave them both a hug and turned around walking up the stairs.

"Mrs. Johansson?" Miley called her as she turned around and looked at her.

"Tell Nick that I love him," she told her hesitantly, "until I see him." She added.

"Sure, honey. He loves you too." And with that she disappeared to get ready to go see her son.

"You mean loved." Miley muttered as she and Selena got out of the front door and entered Miley's car after putting the suitcases in the trunk. Selena slipped in the driver's seat while Miley took place next to her and stared out the window just thinking.

XxXx

"Nick." The ecstatic mother squealed as she saw her son finally awake. She ran towards him giving him a hug. He just woke up again from is sleep and when his mother finally let go of him he noticed that now the room was full of people not just Demi and Joe as he remembered before sleeping. He saw his brothers, their wives, his mother and Demi's mother. No sign of ex- girlfriend or her cousin, which relieved him.

"How do you feel now?" Danielle asked him with a smile.

"Great." He said smiling at them all.

"Glad you're okay, bro." Kevin told him.

"How do you feel after getting two bullets on the first day of work?" Demi asked him chuckling.

"I think I have a great future with my career." He said sarcastically as they laughed.

"I don't get what's taking Miley so long." Joe groaned.

"Yeah, what does supposedly take three hours to get?" Demi agreed.

"Guys, she's with Selena now, they're settling themselves in their new apartment and then they'll both come." Denise told them.

"Huh?"

"They found another apartment and moved there. Selena told me that they'll be coming later after they unpack and stuff." Denise explained, "Oh, and Nick, Miley told me to pass a message." She smiled at her son who looked at her confused, "She told me to let you know that she loves you." She said and he rolled his eyes instantly.

"What's wrong? Are you guys on a fight or something?" Kevin asked his brother when he saw he didn't smile goofily like they all expected after his mother's sentence.

"It's nothing." He snapped.

"Fine, we'll ask Miley when she comes." Demi told him teasingly.

"Guys, she's not coming back. Stop talking about her." He finally exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean?" Joe was the first to speak from the shocked people in there.

"We're over, alright?"

"Over? You broke up? But why? You were so happy with her, Nick." Demi's mother said confused just like the others.

"Nick," Demi spoke when he didn't, "You know you can't blame her on what happened, right?" she said slowly, "It's not her fault that her uncle is a criminal, she d-"

"But it's her fault when she listens to him." He interrupted and they stayed silent again.

"Nick, would you just explain what the hell you're saying is." Kevin said. Nick sighed and scanned their eyes seeing the same expression; sadness and confusion.

"She's with them." he started, "The gang, I mean." He paused to see their reactions and he saw nothing but confusion and not-understanding.

"How's she with them?" Joe asked for more explanation.

"She's a member of the gang." He rephrased it, "She was pushed by them to get closer to us, her mission was to kill and get the papers."

"Kill? Who?"

"Me."

"No, no, there must be something wrong. No." Demi shook her head. "There's a misunderstanding here. This isn't true."

"It is, Demi." He said as his eyes began to water, "Jim told me, and she didn't even deny it and when I woke up she wanted to explain." He snapped.

"And did you let her?" Joe asked.

"No, I was barely looking at her, Joe. She fooled all of us. She managed to make us believe she's innocent, kind and actually a good person, while in fact she's the whole opposite."

"Nick, tell us what exactly happened." His mother requested. He sighed and started telling them everything from the point he entered Jim's house to rescue his 'girlfriend'.

"I told her to get her things from home and that were over…"he finished.

"God I can't believe that." Joe said as he put his hands over his face trying to find anything in the story that could prove Miley wasn't that bad. But he found none. Neither did any of the others, they all tried but they just couldn't.

"She can't be like that." Demi muttered more to herself. She remembered all the times she looked her directly in the eyes. She saw nothing but care or love. Could that be all acting? How can someone be such a good actor? She was _so_ confused.

"… I took one last glance at him and left the room."Miley finished to Selena.

"Oh, Miles, I'm sorry." She pulled her in a hug.

"I screwed up big time, Sel." She cried on her shoulder.

"Let him calm down and then try again. Maybe he'll listen when he calms down."

"I don't think so. I told you I never saw such pain in his eyes. Besides they all most likely hate me right now. My mother, my sister, her husband, Kevin, Danielle, and his mother, they all will hate me when they finds out." Miley told her sobbing.

"Miley they love you they'll forgive."

"How would they forgive me, Sel? I betrayed them all. I was supposed to make them all hurt by killing Nick. And he won't believe me when I tell him that I changed the plan." She told her between sobs, "Besides even if one or two of them forgave me, the others won't and it'll be hard to keep in touch with one and not the others."

"I know it's hard right now, Miley. But you were forced in this life, you didn't have the choice on where you grow up or with who. The circumstances were all against you. But the good thing is that you changed. You made the right thing in the end, Miles."

"Selena how did you change without someone make you change? I mean I changed because of Nick and his family, what about you?"

"I guess I thought about it at first, you know when I told you over the phone, and then I changed along with you." She told her, "Don't forget that I got involved in the mission too."

"So you care for them too?"

"Of course I do, Miley. They're kind and really great people. It's such a shame that we lost them." she said looking down not wanting to cry in front of her broken friend. "But look at the bright side, we're now free from the gang and can live our life the way we want."

"I guess you're right." Miley flashed her a smile. "You know it's really hard when someone loves you when you're bad and hates you when you change. It's weird too."

"I guess it is."

"Do you think we'll be okay? Do you think we'll ever be able to live a normal?"

"I know we will, Miley. it will just take a while to get over everything." Selena assured her, "Just no more lies."

"I promise." Miley replied truthfully, "I guess it'd be hard to lie again after this." She said sadly.

XxXx

Demi watched as her husband grabbed his keys and ate his breakfast in such a hurry as he was late for job. Finally he finished and kissed her cheek with his mouth full of food still being chewed. "I'll see you later, babe." He said and managed to get out a smile. They were all still not over the fact that they were played by two girls.

She went back to the bedroom and quickly got dressed ready to leave the house so she could be back early for lunch and dinner. She got her car keys and left the house as she sat in the driver's seat wondering where to start.

She wasn't convinced that Miley was that bad of a person, she just didn't see it in her eyes. She saw kindness, innocence and care. Maybe she lied, but she didn't think that everything was lies. Maybe she really loved them, after all she had plenty of chances to actually kill Nick over the months as she was supposed to, so, why didn't she? Maybe she really loved him? A slim chance, but it could be true, and Demi was determined to find out.

She finally decided to start from Miley's college, or where she told them she was studying. She wanted to know if she was actually a student there, if she was, that would be the start of the road of her discoveries. She drove fast and soon he was in front of the big building. She got out of the car and got in and waked until she reached the office of student affairs.

"Excuse me, I want to know if you have a student called Miley in the third year of college." Demi asked the lady behind the desk. The woman looked at her bored.

"May I ask why?"

"I um, a relative to her and I haven't seen her since we were both so young." She made up a lie quickly.

"Fine." The lady said bored and nodded typing some things on her computer. "What's her last name?"

"Uh, I- I can't really remember I'm from her mother's family and I don't remember exactly." She lied again surprising herself.

"I have a Miley in fourth year and another in third."

"Can you show me their pictures please?"

"Didn't you just say you haven't seen her in a long time?" the woman raised any eyebrow and Demi started sweating as she wasn't used to lying.

"Yeah, but she looked a lot like her mother, and I don't think I'll not be able to recognize her."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and displayed a picture in front of Demi as she pretend to be gazing at the features but she knew it wasn't Miley then shook her head. The woman displayed the other picture and Demi's heart skipped a beat as she saw Miley's picture.

"That's her." She whispered more to herself with a smile. Her heart almost stopped when she noticed the few words under her picture. The words that made her head spin around. The words that could change everything.

_Miley Destiny Roby Ray Stewart_.

* * *

_So, was that any good? I know they are a little short but I just have a plan of what one chapter will contain, so sorry for that. This may change though :) And sorry for not writing it sooner, I had my family with us for two days and I got to see my baby nephew so I didn't have time :) you'll know more about the gang later ;)_

_Oh God, I never thought this story would come to 80 reviews! Please I want to see it reach 100 :) Is it possible?_

_Very Special Thanks For __**IWantNiley3.0**__** & **__**crazy1995**__** & Jancy & **__**imperfections676**__** & Niley & **__**Simar**__** & **__**XoXSweetestXoX**__** & **__**FirePrincess251**__** & **__**foreversandrax**__ you guys really made my day, you're pretty amazing :D_

_Review! _


	22. More Surprising Truths

_**Chapter 21 More Surprising Truths**_

'Miley Destiny Roby Ray Stewart. Miley Destiny Roby Ray Stewart. Miley Destiny Roby Ray Stewart.'

Demi kept reading the name over and over again making sure that she read it right. She finally smiled at the woman, thanked her and turned around analyzing the situation in her mind.

"Aren't you going to take her address?" the woman yelled after her confused, but she just ignored her as she left quickly.

Roby Ray? Could it be the same Roby Ray she knows? The one who was in the gang that Miley is supposed to be a member of? Well, it makes sense why she's in the gang in the first place. But could that be the truth? She didn't know and she didn't know how to know.

Demi walked back to her car and just sat there thinking…

Well, according to her mother – Tish, Miley is dead. Her husband took her away and she died with him, probably of the lack of his care for her. Was he lying? She's alive? Could that be true? Or just some facts that appeared at the wrong time?

But Roby was in the gang, and his biggest enemy was Mr. Johansson. And Miley is in the gang, and her mission was to get the papers that Mr. Johansson had, _and_ kill his son – Nick. So, it makes more sense. She came to complete her father's mission.

But she didn't complete the mission… she didn't kill Nick, although it was sure better for her to kill him right after finding the papers, he was useless for her after that.

But she didn't. She kept him alive.

And then, she kept the papers with her, and she didn't give them to the gang which led her to be kidnapped by Jim – who God knows if he's really related to her or not - so they force her to get the papers.

But she still didn't. She gave them to Nick back.

By the time, Demi was even more convinced that Miley wasn't that bad. She just was in the wrong place and time. Maybe. She didn't want to believe her conclusions until she's completely sure. But again, how could she be sure?

She didn't know where to head off next… after all, she got really confused after just visiting the first place she had in mind. She thought that the college could be the start of the way, but right now it seemed to be so close to the end.

She started up the car finding no excuse to just sit there and drove away. She just drove. With no destination. She drove for almost an hour until she came to the decision that only one person could help her analyzing the situation rightly. Her mother. She was the one who knew exactly the dates of her daughter's birth, her death, her own divorce and those stuff. She was able to judge if it's possible for Miley to be Roby's daughter… or her own daughter.

She turned a U turn quickly as soon as that thought jumped in her mind. She kept driving a long time until she reached her mother's house. She parked the car in the driveway and jogged towards the front door and impatiently rang the bell and knocked on the door.

It took Tish a while before hearing the noise from downstairs as she opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes sleepy and got out of bed and went to the front door opening it annoyed of the non-stopping knocks.

"What the hell, Demi?" she asked her more with confusion than anger.

"I just really need to talk to you." Demi responded apologetically, "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Come in."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come without asking. I'll just leave." She turned around quickly.

"Demitria, you can't just come, interrupt my sleeping and leave like this." Her mother yelled but not with anger, it was more like joking but still with a hint of seriousness.

"Sorry, mom." She looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked pulling her inside and closing the door beside them. she looked at her daughter concerned as they both sat on couch in Tish's living room.

"Mom, what do you think of the whole Miley situation?" she looked her mother in the eyes.

"Is that's why you're so upset?" she shot her a disapproving look.

"No, yes… I mean… well, partly."

"Well, I'm totally disappointed that we all trusted someone like her." She said coldly and looked away. "I was right." She said after a while, "I was right when I said she's not a good person at first. But then when I actually talked to her… she didn't seem so bad. She was actually kind. I saw care for you in her eyes when she was comforting you about your fight with Joe."

"Mom, I don't think she's that bad."

"Demi, she was supposed to kill Nick. You don't know how many people she's murdered before." She said.

"Do you honestly think that she's such a criminal?"

"Well, when someone be that convincing, and have such skills at acting… it's a fact that this person is a professional or has been doing this for a long time." She answered but to Demi it seemed like she was convincing herself also.

"Or maybe _learning_ this for a long time?" Demi suggested biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked her confused when she noticed the tone she spoke with. The one that Demi used when she dropping hints or trying to reach a point.

"Mom, I went to her college. I asked if she was even signed in there, there was two of her name… I saw their pictures and she was one of them… the third-grade one. And I saw her full name, mom." She paused talking a deep breath, "Her name is Miley Destiny Roby Ray Stewart."

"What?" her mother said blankly as her mouth was slightly opened with a look of complete obliviousness.

Roby Ray was okay… but Stewart? And Miley was okay –even though it wasn't really a common name- but Destiny? There's definitely something wrong.

"I'm guessing my thoughts are right then?" Demi sighed as her mother looked at her again and closed her moth finally getting the information into her head… but slowly.

XxXx

Miley was wreck.

Selena didn't find any better words to describe her best friend fairly. She saw her sad expression that didn't change for two days. She was sitting in one place for almost the whole day, just sometimes she moved when she needed the bathroom or got really hungry.

Right now, in front of Selena's eyes Miley was curling on the couch as she gazed at the TV screen with a thin blanket on her legs and some junk food in front of her as she ate one bite or so every once and a while.

Sighing, she walked over to her and sat next to her. Miley didn't even look up at her. For Selena, it seemed like she was barely concentrating on the TV. She doubted if she even knew what was on.

"Miles?" Selena started as she saw Miley title her head just enough for her to see Selena. "Are you okay?" Miley shook her head and looked back at the TV. "Come on; tell me what's on your mind?"

"Sel, I don't know if I'll even forget them. If I ever was able to forget about him… my mother is there, I'll not be able to forget about that."

Selena opened her mouth to say her only suggestion that she knows could fix everything but Miley interrupted her…

"And don't go on suggesting that I tell mom. I know you think it could fix the situation, but it also could complicate it even more."

"And how will that happen?" Selena frowned.

"She may hate me that she doesn't want me, Sel. Do you know how hard will that be for me?"

"I know, Miles, but what mother won't want her daughter when she hasn't seen her in twenty years or more?"

"The mother whose daughter is a criminal, and tried to destroy her life and her beloved one's, Sel." Miley answered bitterly.

"But if you told her what exactly happened, she'll understand that you just grew in the wrong environment."

"How do you know that she'd give me the chance to explain… or even believe me to let me explain? They'd all think it's just another lie."

"Miley, why are you assuming the worse?"

"Because, it might happen, and the circumstances right now are all against me."

"Miley, you're making the whole situation harder for you." Selena sighed shaking her head. Miley didn't even bother relying. However, Selena still was gazing at her waiting for her to say anything. A while after the silence was broken by the sound of Miley's new phone buzzed as she reached to it confused and got even more confused when she saw an unknown ID.

"It's unknown." Miley told Selena.

"Answer it." Selena encouraged.

Miley hesitated before finally pushing the green button and pressing the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Miley," A quiet familiar voice said. Miley's eyes widened as she panicked and started wondering what she should do. "Before you hang up, listen to me first." Demi said.

"Alright, Demi, I know you hate me, and you want to tear my head off right now… I know all that, and I'm sorry, I know that I messed up pretty bad too, but I really don't need to hear all the yelling you want to –"

"I don't." Demi interrupted making Miley confused.

"What?"

"I don't want to yell at you." Demi sighed.

"Nick didn't tell you?" she bit her lip.

"He did." That left Miley speechless. She knew what happened, yet she called her and she's not yelling, not yet at least. Is she crazy? Did the news make her go mental? "Miley, I want to see you."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what, Demi?" Miley asked even more confused.

"About what happened, Miles."

_Miles_. She called her Miles! She went off with her pet name. So, she most likely isn't mad, which leads back to her being mental!

"Aren't you mad at me?" she said with confusion, anger and surprise.

"Well, I was… but not really anymore."

"Wow, I didn't know you're such a forgiving person." Miley said absentmindedly with so many questions in her mind.

"I didn't say I forgave you," Demi said firmly, "but, I just can't imagine you being that bad."

"I swear I'm not, Demi." She said now with tears in her eyes, "Not anymore at least."

"We'll see about that when we meet."

"So, you're giving me another chance?"

"No, it's more like a chance for another chance." Demi said and Miley couldn't help but smile and let out a chocked chuckle throw her sobs. "So, when do you think I should stop by?"

"Do you even know where I am?"

"At Selena's I'm guessing. That's if you don't have any other places that we don't know about." that was a snap, but Miley gave her every right to snap, she's been nothing but sweet to her all the time. And now that she's like a devil for them all, she still wants to talk to her… so she can't blame her at all.

"No, I don't. And you can stop by anytime you want."

"Cool, we're coming now. See you in a few."

"Wait, what do you mean by we?" but the line was already dead.

"What is the hell was that?" Selena asked in surprise.

"Demi and God knows who, wants to talk to me." Miley said panicked.

"I figured that out… I told you they'll understand."

"No, she's upset. And she has the right to be… yes, she wants to hear me and give me the chance to explain, but she may not be convinced."

"Miley, don't be so damn negative." Selena rolled her eyes, "Here, she just called you and she is willing to give you another chance."

"That's just one person."

"She said we."

"We don't know who is 'we' exactly." Miley said worried, "It could e Joe, Danielle or Kevin or all of them. And I don't know how to face them all."

"Why didn't you say Nick?"

"Because he won't be coming with her. Even if some miracle happened and he thought about forgiving me, it won't be that soon."

"For the first time in a long time, I agree with you." Selena said sadly.

"Good," Miley said and faced the still opened TV that no one paid attention to.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang as panic controlled Miley's feature once again, and she looked at Selena horrified. Taking it as a sign that she won't make a move, Selena sighed as she stood up and went to open the door.

While sitting on the couch worriedly, her eyes scanned the room nervously as she heard few footsteps getting closer and closer…

"Miley." she heard Selena whispering to her from the door, still she didn't look… she knew that she had more than one person with her, and she wasn't sure if she could face them yet.

"Miley, look at us." Another voice said. Not Demi's. Not Joe's. Not Danielle's. Not Kevin's. Not even Nick's. But It was a familiar one, yet she didn't expect her to be the one coming. Still, hearing that voice made her look at them more out of surprise but she still did.

"As I said we need to talk." Demi said as she and her mother moved over to sit near Miley. Demi on the couch next her, and her mother - or their mother - on a chair which Selena took place next to.

"What do you want to talk about?" Miley asked not looking Demi or her mother in the eyes as she held the thin blanket closer to her body.

"Why did you do that Miley?" Demi asked he with a sigh.

"Did what exactly? I did a lot." She said with a sad smile.

"Why don't you tell us the story from the beginning? But truthfully. If you had another chance and then we found you were lying about something, that would be it.' The eldest woman in the room said warningly. "And as you probably learned, the truth comes out eventually."

"I know, I know… I already have no intention in lying to you again." Miley said nodding violently.

"So start you story then." Demi encouraged as Miley looked at her and took a deep breath thinking of when her story actually began? Was it when she got the mission? Or when she fell in love with Nick? Or maybe when her father died? Or a little earlier when she was born?

Since she didn't want to lie again, and since she noticed that whenever she doesn't listen to Selena and follow her stubborn mind it ends with some sort of a disaster, she decided quickly to think like Selena and start from the real beginning.

"Well, I lived my whole life with the gang, learned nothing but their rules, saw nothing but their bad actions all the time, and got nothing but their cruel treatment." Miley started, "They taught me to be like them, and when I reached twenty they told me about my first mission, and I started it gladly, but then when I got to know you all, I wasn't able to do what they asked me for. Especially that…" she trailed off.

"Especially that what?" Demi asked when she didn't finish her sentence.

"That I fell in love with Nick." She said lifting her head to look Demi in the eyes. Demi saw sincerity in her eyes, but she didn't want to fall for it so quickly, it was still too soon to judge.

Miley wanted to be more explainable but her fear got to her. She wanted to tell them what they told her the mission was. She wanted to tell them that she was supposed to get revenge, but she was aiming to tell them everything so bad that she couldn't get all the words out. So, she just summarized… she also was fearing telling that part.

"Where's your parents?" Tish asked suddenly killing the silence. "You told us they were not in town, but where are they?"

_Why now? Why does she have to ask this question right now?_

Miley looked at her blankly with her mouth opened slightly, her whole expression resembled her mother's one earlier that day when Demi told her about what she found out.

Miley glanced at Selena and instantly knew what she was trying to tell her with her eyes, she knew that Selena would want her to tell them anyway. Finally she took a deep breath, looked down and opened her mouth to answer with whatever comes from her mouth.

"My father died when I was two." She said without thinking. She was just saying what comes to her mind.

"And your mother?" Demi asked slowly wanting so badly to know her answer.

"I - uh… She… I mean I…" she stuttered not knowing how to begin this.

"Miley, when were you born?" Tish asked, "How old are you now?"

"I'm turning twenty one soon." Miley confirmed her glad that she changed the previous question.

"Miley, did you know Roby Ray? I mean, since you were in the gang." Demi asked as Miley's heart raced again. It seemed like they already know the truth and are waiting for her to admit it or at least confirm the information for them. Quickly thinking about it, it seemed like the best choice was to tell them the truth, since you agreed to be honest.

"Actually, he was my father." Miley finally admitted and Demi nodded pursing her lips together but Tish stared at her shocked. Yes she has the feeling it was true, but hearing it from her seemed more realistic. "That's why there was a mission," Miley said after a while as Selena smiled proudly at her best friend, "They told me that I have to revenge for my father being killed. I know that Nick has nothing to do with it, but back then they filled my heart with hatred against him. And when I started and got closer to you all, I discovered that they didn't care about that at all, they only wanted the papers, so I changed my mission, decided not to kill Nick, and get the papers to use it against them."

"Miley was falling for Nick the whole time, she just wouldn't admit it to herself, even though I kept telling her it was obvious." Selena put in.

"Yes, and I got closer to all of you guys, and I loved you. I was already changing. Yes I'm selfish and I'm not any good for you, but I was worse." Miley said.

"Jim told me that he knows my mom." Miley started again after a while as both mother and daughter's heads snapped towards her waiting for her next words, "When you said that you were married to Roby Ray, I asked Jim about it… at first he didn't tell me, he wanted to have the papers then tell me. I told him that it was a deal, but I had the papers with me until he do… then he told me the same story that you did. He told me that you're my mother even though they told me since I was young that my mother was a member of the gang and was dead."

They looked at her speechless. Demi was shocked of the surprising facts that she got to know on just one week. It was all too much. While Tish was staring at her with tears eyes swallowing back her sobs.

"I didn't give him the papers though, I shot his arm and ran away. Remember the day that I was missing at the morning, Demi? Before Nick's graduation. That was the day." Miley completed her story.

The silence was killing her. Neither Demi or their mother spoke. Are they regretting ever coming? Are they just shocked? Are they going to even believe her? They had every right not to do, she doesn't know why she told them in the first place. About an hour ago, she was arguing with Selena who was trying to convince her to do that, and now she just told them everything.

Now, that was the reason why she didn't want to tell them. That silence that is filling the room. That tensing, stressing silence.

* * *

_Cliffy! :P Well, any ideas on what their reactions will be? Next chapter will mostly be everyone's reaction, and I already know what they will be… I just don't know what else will be in the chapter. It won't take so long :). Btw, I know I said it will only be 2 or 3 more chapters, but it may take longer!_

_Special thanks for __**Simar**__** & Jancy & **__**FirePrincess251**__** & **__**IWantNiley3.0**__** & **__**crazy1995**__** & **__**foreversandrax**__** & **__**XoXSweetestXoX**__** & Niley & The person who doesn't put their name **__:) you guys are awesome :D Thanks for reviewing :)_


	23. Whose Daughter

**Chapter 22 Whose Daughter**

"I knew it." Miley said quietly.

"What?" Demi asked confused.

"I knew that you'd never accept me as a daughter or sister," Miley started off with tears in her eyes, "And you have the right to, I'm not good enough. You know nothing about me but lies, I was supposed to ruin your lives, I hurt Nick. And I hurt all of you." She said with the tears rolling down her cheeks one after another.

"Miley-"

"I know, I suck. I know you'd be ashamed to have someone like me related to you. Let alone a daughter or a sister."

"Miley-"

"I know you planned your life as I was dead and you probably hardly moved on from that fact. And I know that right now, you wish I was really dead." And as if fearing her words will come true, her mother jumped off her seat and pulled her in a tight hug wrapping her arms tightly around her as if fearing to let go of her and she'd just vanish away. Miley instantly did the same as both of them cried on each other's shoulders.

"Don't say this, you're still my daughter." Her mother whispered in her ears.

"But I'm not the kind of daughter you wanted. I'm not like Demi."

"You're." she said, "You're, Miley, you're my daughter, you're beautiful, intelligent and kind. You're my daughter." She kept repeating the words as if liking it's tone and it's roll off her mouth.

After like what felt like hours, they pulled away with tears still available on their faces, but as soon as she pulled away, Miley missed the warm embrace. It was new. Nobody has hugged her a warm hug before. Yes, she felt warm and safe whenever her best friend or Nick hugged her, but everyone had his different way of delivering her that feeling.

With Selena, she knew that there's someone to rely on. There's somebody to watch her back whenever she stumbles. It was there when she needed comfort, when she needed advice or when she needed just someone to talk to whatever the reason was.

With Nick, it was another whole story, apart from the sparks and joints that always covered her body whenever she hugged him, she felt safe in his arms, and she felt loved. It was also good to know that there's someone apart from Selena who cares for her – even thought she didn't deserve it, but it felt good to know that someone _new_ care for her. It was there when she felt guilty, even though he was the reason of her guilt. It was there when she needed to know everything was going to be just fine. It was there whenever she needed to be reminded what love was.

But with her mother, it was something new. Something like companion with all of the previous things. She fell safe, loved and comforted. It was like she is a little kid who just fell while playing and needed her mother to hold her and tell her she's fine. It was like a small girl who waits for her mother to read her a story until she falls asleep with her mother's voice the last thing being heard, and dream peacefully not caring for the world. It was like a teenager who just got her first kiss and was happily talking to her mother who teased her about it. It was also like the teenager who just got her heart broken and felt like it was the end of the word, but got better between her mother's arms and comforting words. Certainly, it was everything she never felt before.

"You believe me, right?" she asked her mother doubtingly.

"Of course, I do, baby girl."

_Baby girl_. No one called her that since her father's death.

"Miley," Demi called quietly after a while. Miley looked at her and saw a smile slowly growing on her face, then her arms opened welcoming her in a hug too. "I believe you too."

"But why?" she asked pulling away. "I did nothing but lying to you. And I made you all believe I was an innocent girl, while the truth is I was a criminal."

"A mother can tell, Miley." her mother answered, "A mother can tell her daughter. Especially when she loved her baby more than the world, and stayed mourning about losing her for almost two years. And was still holding her in her heart."

"You didn't forget about me?"

"Never." She slowly shook her head, "How could I forget my first baby who was taken away from me forcefully?" she said as Miley smiled gladly.

"And you, why do you believe me?" she asked Demi. "Because she did?"

"No, because I knew all along that you're not that bad, Miley. I wanted to know about it. I couldn't believe it. So, I went to your college earlier this morning and I saw your full name, which brought us to the situation we are in now."

"But, I still made bad things." She looked down.

"Listen, to us, you did nothing wrong but lying. And it was about the atmosphere you lived in. And if you need a proof that you're a good person, it's that when you found another environment, you compared between them and you chose the right one." Her mother told her.

"Thanks, mom." She said those words for the first time in her life. Her mother smiled at her and pulled her in another hug. She saw Selena still sitting watching in silence was tears in her eyes also. She smiled proudly at her and wiped her tears away. "Selena was trying to make me a better person too." She mumbled pulling away from the hug.

"Wasn't she with them?" Demi asked confused.

"Yes, she was, but she was the first to know the difference between right and wrong. and with you, we both changed, and again, she was the first." She quickly explained. Before anyone can say anything else, Demi's phone started ringing…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dems, where are you?" her husband's voice came from the receiver.

"Oh, hey Joe, I'm just at… mom's."

"Oh, I just got worried when I came back and didn't find you."

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd drop by and we started talking, and you know, just lost track of time."

"It's fine. Want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm coming now. I have my car. Thanks."

"Alright. See you in a few." He said and hung up.

"Sorry, but I have to leave, Joe still doesn't know anything and he's home and-"

"It's okay, Demi, we understand." Miley told her as she stood up mirroring Demi's action and hugged her.

"I'll catch up with you later, sister."

"Sure thing." Miley smiled a small smile.

"You go and see your husband. I'll stay here." Tish told her as she nodded and quickly left.

That night, neither Miley nor her mother slept. That night, Miley laid on her bed with her head on her mother's lap, just talking. She filled her in with almost everything that happened to her in the past twenty years. The twenty years that they have spent apart not even acknowledging each other's presence.

"You realize that they'll have to know, right?" her mother told her as she played with her bangs.

"Yeah," Miley said silently.

"And that you and Selena are coming to live with me."

"What?" she looked up at her.

"Yes. I'm not spending any more time without my long lost daughter." She smiled at her daughter who mirrored the smile.

As for Demi, she went home as quickly as she can because she was supposed to be at her mother's. She quickly parked her car and entered the house shutting the door behind her and taking a deep breath to ease her quick breathing from running.

"Joe." She called out ad soon saw him exiting the kitchen with a smile. "Sorry, I lost track of time, I'll start on dinner right away."

"No, no, dinner at mom's today, remember? Nick left the hospital."

"Oh, right." She remembered. So, tonight there will be an announcement. She knows that both her sister and mother realize that everybody must know about it. First, it can help Miley's situation in front of him, second, her mother won't be able to hide this since she'll spend more time with her.

"Go change and I'll wait for you here." He said as she nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed upstairs.

Everybody sat silently eating. It was unusual, they used to chat on the dinner table, but they still weren't over the Miley incidence. But it bothered Nick. He wanted to erase her from his life, and that wasn't helping.

"Why are you so silent?" he finally said.

"Um, we just think you need the quiet." His mother answered with a small smile.

"No, I'm okay." He replied.

His mother cleaned her throat and thought quickly about something to say, so she turned to Demi, "Where were you this morning? I called to make sure you were coming, but no one was at home." She asked sweetly. But Demi hesitated, should she lie? Or just tell them right now?

"Um, I… I had something to do."

"Weren't you at your mother's?" Joe frowned.

"Yeah, but I went somewhere else before it."

Now, everybody knew Demi was hiding something, "Where?" Danielle asked her.

"Well," she sighed, "You know what you told us about Miley, Nick? Well, I wanted to know what she was lying about and what she wasn't. So, I went to her college." She paused but everybody just looked at her waiting for her to continue, "I knew her full name… it is Miley Destiny Roby Ray Stewart." She said leaving everybody in shook.

"You mean…?" Denise trailed off.

"Yeah," Demi nodded. They once again waited for her to complete but only two person knew where this were heading… at least they had a feeling. However, Nick's feelings were stronger than Joe's.

"No," he whispered, "Don't tell me that I'm thinking right."

Demi looked her brother-in-law in the eyes and said it anyway, "She's my sister."

His eyes filled with different emotions, from surprised, to analyzing it, to disappointed, to hurt and then to something unreadable, at least it was unreadable to Demi.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked confused. Then she remembered that he, Joe and Danielle weren't with them when her mother told her story.

"Tish was married to Roby Ray before she knows he's such a bad guy, and they had a daughter whom she was told that she did." Denise said as she put her head between her hands.

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Joe snapped.

"Joe, I saw her full name." she told him.

"She may be some bastard who they didn't even know about her parents so they named her after him." He told her coldly.

"What?" she looked at him in disbelief. "But mom, she felt it, Joe."

"Why now? Why would she feel it now? Listen, she misses her daughter who she hasn't got to know her and she just felt like that because she wants to believe she's alive."

"She cried. She won't be that affected if she wasn't sure."

"No, she will, if she wants so bad to see her."

Demi looked desperately around her looking at their faces searching for support, but Denise was still hiding her face, Nick's face was emotionless with his fists tightly closed, and the married couple, well, they were still shocked to sure who to side with.

"Miley cried too." Demi said.

"Ha. She was supposed t be in love with him." Joe snapped.

"And she is." She whispered.

"Demi." Nick said gritting his teeth. "Stop." He said not even looking at her.

"No, I'm telling the truth, and my mom is so sure about that." she tried again.

"Demi." Nick said again but in a warning tone this time.

"Enough, boys." Denise finally put in.

"Enough?" Joe said confused.

"Yes, you don't know, how strong a mother's feelings can be." She told him looking him in the eyes.

"That if she felt it before, but she just felt it when she told her."

"No," she shook her head slowly, "Just because she didn't show it, doesn't mean she didn't feel it."

"She talked to you about it?" Demi asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "She told me that she has a feeling she knows that girl. Just in the end, not at the begging I mean when she got to know her."

"None of us got to know her, mom." Nick said coldly, "She told us nothing but lies, okay? Drop it. She's just lying again to come and complete her mission."

"What mission? The gang is in jail, and you have the papers. What mission, Nick?" Demi said.

"Oh, I don't know, killing me, maybe?"

"She wasn't willing to."

"Would you stop believing every fucking word you hear? Don't be such a stupid, Demi. How in the hell would you believe that? How would you believe someone who never said something true to you and lied to your face for months and months, huh?" he yelled slamming his hands on the table as she stood up. He then looked at her speechless face and shook his head leaving the room.

"Fine, one thing will prove if she's lying or not." Denise said quietly, "DNA test."

"DNA test?" Miley asked Demi surprised when she told her what happened.

"Yes, I mean, there's no other way to make them believe." She looked at her apologetically.

"Fine." She nodded hesitantly.

"Are you worried?"

"Of course, I mean, what if it came out wrong? I mean, I swear I told you what happened exactly, but what if Jim was lying to me? Neither you nor them will believe me after that." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Miles. Mom already feels it."

"Me too, but I just can't help but be afraid."

"You have the right to."

"So, where are we going?"

"Um, mom is getting ready right now, if you don't mind."

"It's alright. It will happen anyway."

XxXx

"See? She wasn't lying." Demi said looking at them all the next day holding the test in her hand **(A/N: I have no idea how long it takes to have the DNA test result, so just get along with that :))**

Joe looked away groaning, Denise smiled, Nick's emotionless face stayed the same while Danielle and her husband looked down or at each other not knowing how to feel exactly.

Nick sighed and looked down, so, she's really her daughter… Tish's daughter wasn't dead, and he fell in love with her, with Demi's sister. What if Roby never took her away from her mother? They would have been now happily together without any complications.

But Roby is just ruining everything for him… even though he's dead, but his actions before he died are still affecting them. And especially Nick, he was so close to his father even though he was too young, but they were s close… and he took him away from him. He was after the papers Nick was dreaming to have, and he almost took them away. And finally he raised the only girl he loved to be a criminal.

He didn't know how to look at the situation. He loves Tish's daughter; his so close family friend, his second mother after his own mother. But she's also Roby's daughter; his worst family enemy, who killed his father.

She lived her whole life with Roby or his friends after he died, so she was more Roby's daughter than Tish's. But according to Demi when she was telling them what happened, she wanted to be with her mother so badly. God, he was confused.

"What? Aren't you happy that I found my daughter?" Tish asked them as Miley was standing behind her and Demi not wanting to face the others.

"We're," Denise smiled. "Welcome to the family again, Miley." she told her as Miley flashed her a nervous weak smile and looked at her fingers again. But she secretly was watching everybody's reactions… especially Nick.

"I'm going home," Nick said as he stood up ready to leave Tish's house. His mother sighed but didn't say anything. Right before he exit the door when his hand was on the door knob twisting it, he heard his name being called with the voice he was wishing to forget. He froze not knowing if he should turn around or just ignore and leave…

_OMG, we reached 100 :D It's my first story to get that much (after In a Year) but still this is more :D:D thank you so much guys :D_

_Thank you __**IWantNiley3.0**__** & **__**Simar**__** & Julia & **__**imperfections676**__** & **__**LetItRainx3**__** & **__**XoXSweetestXoX**__** & Niley**__ It means so much to me that you like my story and telling me your opinions :) _

_I know that this chapter sucks, but you'll like the next one… at least I hope so ;) _


	24. Your Turn To Turn Around

_**Chapter 23 Your Turn To Turn Around**_

She doesn't know why or how she got the courage to call after him but she just did. She heard herself saying his name while thinking if she should call after him or not. But, once her voice rang calling his name, she felt the silence, awkwardness and tension in the room waiting for his reaction. She herself cursed herself for doing that, but it happened anyway and she can't take it back.

Nick hesitated, she called him; she wanted to talk to him. But did he want to? He sure as hell wasn't read, but did he want to talk to her? Now or later? After a few seconds he realized that at least for now, he didn't want to…

He sighed and twisted the knob opening the door. He pulled the door and was about to step out when she spoke again…

"Please, Nick?" she pleaded quietly. He now was half outside and half inside the house. He glanced back at her looking her directly in the eyes for a split second before shaking his head and walking away.

She sighed looking down playing with her fingers as she heard the door being closed. He obviously didn't want to talk to her… maybe he didn't want to know her anymore. But if it wasn't for the look she saw in his eyes, she would have disappeared from his life for his own good.

She saw it, hidden behind the pain, hurt, hesitation, desperation and disappointment. But she still saw it… she saw the love, the hint of an I-miss-you look. It was there, but only the other emotions were so much more.

"Alright, Demi, I'm going up. Whenever you're free please come… I wanna talk to you." She whispered to her sister who was the closest person to her. She flashed her mother in the far corner a week smile and looked back down before she meets anyone's eyes as she headed towards her room.

"How did it go?" Selena asked her as she was standing up the stairs.

"As expected. Denise was okay with the idea, Nick didn't bear to even stay and the others were silent." Miley shrugged although her best friend was able to see the forming tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be alright." She hugged her.

"Yeah, it will." She nodded pulling away as she entered her room. When she and Selena moved there, her mother was able to give them two separated room. Miley took Demi's old room – which originally was Miley's before she was taken away from her – and Selena took the guest room.

Miley sat on her bed not moving for a while until there was a knock on her door, just then she made a move and got up opening the door seeing her sister in front of her.

"They're gone, but Joe is still down stairs waiting for me." She said stepping in as Miley closed the door and walked with her towards the bed where they sat next to each other.

"Is her okay with me being your sister?" she bit her lip.

"You want the truth?" she looked at her sadly as Miley nodded knowingly, "Well, he's technically okay because of me and mom, I mean he knows it means so much to her and me… but he's not really impressed with us getting closer."

"He has the right to be." Miley told her looking down, "If I'm causing you problems, you can go, I'm not going to speak to you and-"

"No, it's not like that. Besides, you're my sister, I'm not going to just stop speaking to you."

"Demi, I don't understand you. Why can someone be so forgiving?" she looked at her shaking her head as she huffed in annoyance.

"I told you I had a feeling that you're a good girl, and the fact that you didn't actually hurt us is helping. Yes you might have broken Nick's heart but you feel bad about it. Besides, you're not going to change to the better if you didn't find support."

"Yes, but that's making me feel even more guilty."

"How's that?"

"You're too perfect, Demi. I can never compete with that."

"Miley, listen to me… everyone is perfect with their own ways. You're perfect too, Miley."

"Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly perfect." She said sarcastically rolling her teary eyes.

"Yes, you're. You are brave, you faced your faults and admitted them and you're trying hard to fix them. and most importantly, you can differentiate between the rights and the wrongs. I mean, you don't find someone that lived their whole lives with bad people just getting against them and choose the right side."

"But, it was too late."

"No, it wasn't. you're not in jail. You haven't even done a crime."

"Again, you're perfect, Demi." She aid and hugged her.

"You're too, sis." She replied pulling away with a smile, "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah that." she remembered, "Well, I needed to get some things… you know all my things are given to me by the gang and I want to erase that part from my life… so, I wants to go shopping for a few things and Selena won't be able to come with so…"

"I'll be glad to join you, Miles." She smiled at her, "When are you planning to go?"

"In three days?"

"Alright, I'll be picking you up."

"Thanks, Dems. You're really a great person."

"Quit complementing me. I'm getting an ego."

"You deserve one."

"Alright, we'll talk about my ego later… Joe's waiting down there for me."

"Oh, yeah, I don't need him hating me even more." Miley chuckled along with Demi as they both walked out of the door and Demi left with her husband.

"Did you ask her?"

Miley turned around to see her mother, "Oh, yeah, she said she's coming."

"What did you tell her about Selena?"

"Just that she won't be able to come." Miley shrugged.

"Great, now, we'll have the time to prepare for her birthday party." Selena said coming down stairs.

"Yeah, we will." Her mother smiled, "You have such great ideas, Miley."

"I just wants to do anything good to the family." She sighed, "Anyway, did you tell the others?"

"Yeah, I just told Joe as soon as she left to your room and after him I told Denise over the phone."

"Is anyone coming to help?" Selena asked her.

"Um, yeah, Denise, Joe and Danielle, Nick and Kevin will be coming after their jobs. But Joe has that day off." Tish explained.

"Will you be okay, Sel?" Miley asked her biting her lip.

"Yes, I will. I mean Aunt T. is there with me."

"Hey, Selena, why don't you call me just mom?"

"Uh… are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean I like being called that. I begged the boys since they were young to call me that but they just didn't listen saying that it will be confusing calling two women mom. They were just so funny when they were young." Tish chuckled remembering the old times.

"Okay… mom." Selena smiled as the three moved to sit down on at the living room.

"What's your story, Selena? How did you get caught up with the gang?"

"My parents both died when I was two… I went to an orphan house for two years until I once got out of the gate and lost my way back. Then one of Jim's friends found me and took me with him offering me a good place to stay with good care. And since then I've been raised with them, and that's how I met Miley."

"Weren't there any other children besides the two of you?"

"There was, but we're the ones who back stabbed the gang." Selena said with a smile as Tish nodded with a smile also.

"So, mom… you've known them since Mr. Johansson died, right?" Miley asked her.

"Oh, yeah."

"How were they?"

"Well, if you're asking about their state, they were pretty depressed… Nick was only three but he knew that something was totally wrong… especially that he was the younger and he got a lot of attention from his dad. But then, with Demi being around to distract them and play with them, they got over it quickly. I mean yeah, they were still sad, but they accepted the truth." She explained as Miley nodded.

"So, Demi fixed them back then and I screwed them now." She said it like a joke but it was obvious she is upset.

"Miley…"

"No, no, it's okay." She shook her head.

"I remember how Joe was always picking argues with Demi. He was always saying that she's younger than him so she must listen to him. And whenever he did that, she used to turn to either Kevin or Nick, who sided her against Joe." She told them with a smile.

"Aw, he liked her since they were young?" Selena smiled.

"Partly. He liked her when they were that young. But in the start of his teenager years he dated other girls and claimed that he was in love. but at high school, his feelings for her returned and they didn't go away again."

"That's sweet." Miley said.

"Don't you have childhood memories?" the older woman asked the other two girls.

"Not really, but we always had fun together." Selena answered her.

"Alright… lets' hear about that tomorrow, cause I'm exhausted and I need some sleep." Miley said standing up as she received a goodnight from both her mother and best friend… then headed straight to her bed thinking about that flicker she saw in his eyes…

XxXx

"I didn't know you needed so many things." Demi complained carrying _some_ of Miley's shopping bags out of the car when they went to Tish's house.

"Hey, I told you I needed a few things instead of my old ones. I want a whole new life." Miley defended, "Besides you bought some things for yourself too, so you didn't come out with nothing." Miley smiled as Demi rolled her eyes and smiled also.

"I didn't know Denise was coming for a visit." Demi frowned noticing Denise's car which they obviously tried to hide, but didn't do a good job.

"Me neither." Miley shrugged and they both walked to the front door and Miley put down her many bags to open the door. They steeped in the dark house as Demi frowned knowing that her mother didn't live in such dark… that's when they lights opened relieving her whole family smiling and yelling a happy birthday for her.

"Oh my God," Demi whispered in awe. "But my birthday is in two days."

"Yes, but we thought if we made it in the same day it would be suspicious." Tish said, "Actually, Miley though, she's the organizer."

That's when she turned to her sister a look of pure gratefulness in her eyes as she hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday, sister." Miley whispered to her.

"Thank you, Miles, you're the best sister ever."

"Not like you." Miley sighed but smiled to not ruin Demi's moment.

Demi pulled away quickly and looked in her eyes questioning if she was okay, Miley smiled and shook her head.

"You need to see our guests." Miley smiled at her as Demi nodded smiling and turned to the others. After being pulled in hugs with them and they all told her the happy birthdays in person, Miley made her way to her sister again, "Hey, Demi, I'm going up stairs."

"What? Why?" she asked grabbing her wrist.

"You know I'm not really welcomed here. I want you all to be freely partying." Miley said. There was some of Demi's other friends that Miley haven't seen before, but still most of the guests knew about the drama of Miley and won't be happily having a good time while she was there. Like Nick.

"No, I want you here."

"Demi, I'm not gonna be comfortable with them shooting me daggers every time they saw me."

"Them?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, mostly Nick, but still… Joe don't like me either and I don't know about Kevin and Danielle."

"Fine, but don't stay up the whole night… okay?"

"Fine." She promised rolling her eyes.

Miley went up the stairs quickly and closed the door of her room sighing, Selena was still down stairs… she was helping them, so they spent time with her and fortunately they were okay, and she was still helping in the serving and making sure everything was okay. Although it was a small party, but it still meant a lot to Demi and Miley also. She was happy that she did something to make at least someone happy.

An hour or so later of just walking around the room and hearing the music downstairs… Miley noticed her deep need of drinking something, which she dumbly forgot to bring with her… and she already promised Demi to not stay there the whole night, so she managed to get out of the room and back down stairs.

She saw Demi chatting with some of her friends and she didn't want to interrupt so she went directly to the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the empty kitchen… but then she saw the one figure there. Nick.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you're here." She said awkwardly and turned around to leave.

"It's okay." She heard him whispering coldly. She turned around again overwhelmed that he gave her two words. He spoke to her. Two words, but still!

"Okay." She said slowly as she moved around forgetting for a moment what she wanted from there. Nick was drinking some soda and he looked like he wanted to be alone. _'So he won't be leaving soon.'_ Miley noticed to herself.

She wondered if she should talk to him again or not. Sure she was going to try again, but should it be now? Is he even in the mood of talking? Let alone with her? Glancing at him, she knew he wasn't in a bad mood; he just probably needed some time away from the party.

"Nick…" she started and stopped to see his response. He didn't move at all. Not turning around. Not walking away. Nothing at all. "Nick, please can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Miley." he shook his head lightly still not facing her. She moved over next to him setting on the chair across from him on the table.

"No, there's, Nick. Why won't you let me explain?"

"Explain what? Explain what, Miley? you know exactly what kind of pain you put us all into. And it seems pretty bad, and I don't think there's any words that could make it better."

"You have the right to not believe anything I say… but Nick, don't you think I also have the right to explain what happened exactly?"

He didn't reply. He just stared at the table in front of him. His expression was hard. But still, he didn't leave her. He stayed there. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth and started her story again…

"I know it sounded horrible when Jim said it. But even Jim doesn't know the whole truth. Yes, I'm Roby's daughter the only one who ruined our life. But, I was raised between them, Nick. I knew nothing but their rules. They shaped me as they liked, Nick."

Again, he just stared at the table not moving with the same expression on his face. She didn't even know if he was listening to her. But she continued anyway…

"I was supposed to hurt you, but once I got to know you, I couldn't. I changed the plans without telling them. I loved you, Nick. Truly. I – I understand if you never wants to see me again. I just wished you could hear me." She finished refusing to let the tears slip down her face. "Nick, are you even listening?" she asked painfully.

He finally looked at her in the eyes and nodded, "I heard you, Miley."

"And…?"

"Do you realize how much it hurts to be not sure what you should believe and not believe from the one you love?" he asked but she stared at him not knowing what to say, "I don't know what truths you told me, Miley. I don't even know if you told me any."

"So, let's start over, Nick. You can ask me anything you want and I promise I'm not gonna lie."

"How do I know you're not lying? Apparently you're a great actress."

"Nick, I found my mother who I've been told for the last twenty years was dead. Do you think I would give that up?"

"I don't know. I don't know you enough." He whispered.

"Well, no one would do that. I've never known what it feels to have a mother. Jim was the one who raised me. And you should know by now how cruel he can be."

He opened his mouth to reply but both of them snapped their heads towards the kitchen door before getting up and running outside when they heard a scream and the music stopped outside.

"What's wrong?" Miley yelled to the crowd in front of them.

"Danielle, she's having he baby." Selena told her panicky.

"Oh, God." Nick said as they both rushed towards the crowd pushing through them until they reached her. Miley saw the sweet on her forehead and quickly got a towel and put it on her forehead.

"You'll be okay." She told her as she took her hand which soon was being squeezed by Danielle. On her other side was Demi who was also holding her hand and brushing her hair away from her face.

"Where's Kevin?" Nick asked.

"Starting up the car." Joe replied absentmindedly.

"Well, let's get her out. We don't need wasting time." Miley said as Demi nodded and they helped Danielle stand up and slowly got her out just in time as Kevin pulled out right in front of the door.

They settled her in the back seat so she won't be alone in the passenger one. Nick offered to drive since Kevin wasn't that concentrating. As soon as Danielle was safely seated, Miley backed away leaving them to go.

"Get in." Demi yelled at her.

"I-"

"Just get in already." Danielle yelled as she groaned and got in next to Demi as Kevin sat in the front seat next Nick.

The others went to Joe's hidden car following them to the hospital.

When they arrived, Kevin entered quickly to give the nurses the heads up there's a pregnant woman giving birth as Miley, Demi and Nick helped Danielle in.

They got her in a wheel chair and quickly went to the emergency room while the others were jogging after her. When they were entering the emergency room, Kevin was talking to his mother about God knows what but he was sure as hell nervous and not noticing where she was.

Miley and Demi were the closets to her… and taking a quick decision with Kevin quickly and nervously nodding to them they entered with her.

The doctors said that it was time; that she didn't need to wait anymore. Kevin was pacing back and forth outside the room. Waiting impatiently for her and prying she'll be okay.

A while after, Miley opened the door holding the baby in her hands smiling at Kevin. "Say hello to your son." She told him as he smiled widely and got closer to her and held out his hands to take his baby boy in.

He softly kissed his head smiling down at him. The family all gathered around Kevin and the new member of the family and smiled down at him.

"Congrats, bro." Nick said patting Kevin's back.

"I have a nephew. Wow, there's a lot for me to teach him."

"You're not teaching him anything. one of you is enough in the family." His mother told him as the others laughed. Kevin then went inside the room to see his wife who was being ready to go to another room.

Once everything was okay; Danielle was in her room, Kevin was goshing about his newborn, the baby was sleeping, the family was all happy looking at the cute little thing, Miley went out the room and started walking down the hallway to get out of the hospital. She wanted to be alone for a while. She wasn't sure if she was going just for a walk or going home or anything else. But, she needed to think about the conversations he had before with Nick.

"Miley," she heard someone calling her name as she turned around to see Demi. "Where are you going?"

"A walk." Miley shrugged.

"Can I join?" Nick appeared behind Demi. Miley looked at him surprised but then she saw no anger on his face. And for once she didn't know how to read his expression.

"Sure," she smiled hearing herself saying that.

* * *

_I'm sorry if I was late, I have been working on it since I finished the last chapter, but it's just that I didn't have the time to finish it in one day. So, I'm thinking one more chapter and that's it ! How do you want this to end? I already have an idea, but I want to hear your opinions :)_

_A big thanks to those who gave me the 13 review of the last chapter, __**imperfections676**__**, **__**IWantNiley3.0**__**, Niley, mileyyy, **__**Simar**__**, **__**XoXSweetestXoX**__**, **__**FirePrincess251**__**, Jancy, lee lee, **__**diamondlife**__** & the people who didn't mention any names**__… you are great, you always makes me happy with the reviews :) thank you._


	25. Changing

_**Chapter 24 Changing**_

Miley was dying inside. For a while all they have been doing was walking in silence in the streets around the hospital. She didn't know if she should break that annoying silence or just wait for him to do it. She glanced at him seeing him looking at the ground with the same expression that she couldn't read. By now, she was well known that Nick can keep his facial expression for a while without changing it.

"What changed your mind?" she asked finally not being able to take it anymore.

"In what?"

"Standing me." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just accepting the facts."

"You mean the fact that I'm a member of the family?"

"Is there any other fact to accept?" he finally looked at her but she turned around to make sure he didn't see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Nick, is there any chance that I'm having a second chance?" she asked after a while of silence.

"It's hurting not to know, huh?"

"Yes, Nick, it is. I know you can't forgive me, I know that. and I know that you don't believe I can change, but if you didn't notice I already changed a bit. Maybe I still selfish and not trustable, but I'm a human, I'm not perfect. And what changed me in the first place is you. So, change me, Nick. Change me." She cried letting all her emotions and tears show.

He stood there not knowing what to say or do. He looked at her breaking down in front of him. He finally looked away not being able to see her crying like this and not comforting her. But he didn't know if he should actually go and comfort her. She hurt him, but after all, he loves her.

"You know what, forget anything I said." She whispered, "Just if you're not ready to forgive me, don't lead me on like this." She said and turned around to leave.

He stared at her thinking fast. Should he let her leave again? Is he ready to give her a second chance? Is he ready to give _them_ a second chance? If he didn't, how long will it take him to move on?

"Miley," he heard himself calling without over-thinking about it.

She froze in her place for a second, then slowly turned around and stared at him…

"Do you really want to change?"

She looked him directly in the eyes, and nodded honestly.

"Then maybe we can do this." He whispered but loudly enough for her to hear.

"Do _you_ really want to change me?"

"Yes, I mean, the new Miley will be better than the old." He told her, "Your real name is Miley, right?"

"Yes, Nick, I didn't lie about everything." She rolled her eyes. "And if you want to, I'll tell you the whole story. I've told it to mom and Demi already."

"What about we go back and you tell us all?" he suggested. She hesitated but nodded anyway as they started walking back to the hospital.

"How long will it take you to forgive me, Nick?"

"You're partly forgiven already. Demi just told me that you wanted to tell me the whole truth the day you got kidnapped."

"That's why you came with me? Because they told you to?"

"Not really, they helped. But, I don't know, I wanted to come, I don't know if it was to give you another chance, or know if you mean your apology or another reason, but I just felt like coming."

"And that's why I'm partly forgiven?"

"No, you proved that you actually care, you planned a birthday party for Demi and you helped Danielle."

"How do you know I'm not acting?"

"Well, I can't tell about Demi, but Danielle, it was a surprise, we didn't know she would be delving the baby today. So, you must have acted naturally." He concluded.

Back in the hospital room, they all were chatting about the same topic since the other two left.

"I don't know how Nick is forgiving her like that!" Joe shook his head.

"He loves her, besides; didn't you see what she just did with me?" Danielle stated.

"So, you're forgiving her too?"

"Listen, she's now a member of the family, and we won't be able to avoid her forever, especially that we used to be so close to her." Kevin told his brother.

"But that wasn't the real her."

"Trust me, Joe, now, that's the real her. Guys, she changed… not completely, but she changed." Tish defended her daughter.

"Listen, Joe, she grew up in the wrong environment, she didn't know the right from the wrong. But she did when she knew the differences." Denise told him.

"Whatever." He replied annoyed. He didn't know if he should forgive her or not. He wasn't the closest to her from the group. After Nick was Demi then him. He didn't know if he has the right to even be so mad at her, but he was. He hated her hurting his brother and lying to all of them. But if she was really sorry, then maybe just maybe he could forgive her.

The door opened as Nick and Miley stepped in. All heads snapped towards the door, some frowned, some smiled and some looked at them waiting to know what happened.

"So, I take it that you two talked?" Demi smiled.

"Kinda." Nick answered quietly.

"So you just took her back?" Joe asked.

"No," both Nick and Miley answered.

"Well, Miley wants to tell us the story."

"What story?"

"Her story." Nick shrugged as they sat down and Miley told the story that she told her mother and sister before. Selena who was quietly sitting in a corner that they almost forgot about her helped her in some parts that she seemed to be having trouble telling.

"Are you really sorry?" Joe asked as she nodded. "Well, I guess we can handle another chance, but if you screwed it up, then that's it. At least for me."

"I understand." She whispered.

"So, what are you gonna call that little boy?" Demi changed the topic looking at the new parents.

"We were thinking Adam." Danielle said as the others nodded n approval.

"The best thing is… his birthday is two days before mine." Demi said excitedly.

"Yeah, and that's good because?" Joe asked her.

"What, he's gonna be close to me."

"Because his birthday is two days before you?"

"Yes, Joe. And you'll see." She said sticking her tongue out at her husband immaturely.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied smiling.

XxXx

Three years, three years changed almost everything in that small, close family. They have been called by the court a while after her mother knew about her to give any information about the gang in the listening. So, Nick, Miley and Selena told them everything they needed to know and Nick gave them the papers that almost made him lose the love of his life.

As for Kevin and Danielle, they were such great parents to now three years old Adam. They tried to make him live happily and cover all his needs. They now have another five months old daughter named Emma. Adam spent a lot of time with his uncles and aunts who also gave him a lot of attention; especially that he was the first kid in the family.

As in Demi and Joe's case, they now have a one and half years old cute daughter named Julia, she was her daddy's girl. Whenever Demi got mad at her, he's help her out of it and make Demi stop, which for sure caused his wife to be pissed at him saying that he's spoiling her.

The other younger couple who had a lot of problems, they slowly got closer again. It took Nick a while to get back to his normal self with her. He didn't want to be back to his normal attitude around her so soon… but he knew that she won't really change under any other circumstances and the fact that he also couldn't be away from here for long time had a role. After all, he was the reason of her changing.

It took them a little over a year to get together again, they passed stages and along the way they got closer again. At first, Nick acted awkwardly around her; it sure was hard for him to get used to be around her again.

But he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she's, how much she has changed, and most importantly how much he's in love with her. He tried a lot to start things with her again and give them another chance, but he was afraid, he didn't know how to.

Until that one day came when she tried to give him the idea that she likes someone else but without saying it out loud, and with every word she spoke he was getting more confused…

"_You look happy today." He complimented her as she reached the seat next him in their garden and sat down._

"_Yeah, I'm…" she smiled._

"_May I ask why?"_

"_Well, do you know that feeling you get when you see someone special?"_

"_Oh, that must be someone so special to make you that happy. Is it someone in the store?" he asked referring to Miley's flowers huge store._

"_You can say so." she said making Nick look at her skeptically. It was something that he can recognize easily when she uses her acting skills. Two years were already enough time, let alone he was the most one to get to spend time with her, it was something to their both satisfactions. But right now, he wasn't sure, if she was using any acting skills… why would she use them now anyway?_

"_Miley?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What are you hiding?"_

"_Nothing." She shrugged and stared at the space making him not sure if she was really thinking of someone or it was just some trick like her so many others._

"_So, how's the store? Any cute guys there?" he asked almost nervously but covered it up quickly by cleaning his throat._

_She raised her eyebrow looking at him making him nervous, she lightly shook her head in what looked like annoyance to him, but she opened her mouth to answer him anyway, "I don't see why you care, but no."_

_He got aback by her dry answer; he knew she resisted rolling her eyes afterwards by just the look on her face, even though she tried to cover it up, but no, not to him. _

_He cleaned his throat and tried to think quickly of something to say, "Why don't you think I care?" yeah, this one could work._

"_Maybe because you didn't care for the past two years?" even though he was positive she changed, but something that she couldn't ever get rid of was her mood swings; a few minutes earlier, she was happily smiling, and now she's annoyed and she can be so damn mean when she get annoyed, especially at the someone she's mad at._

"_I haven't?" it was his turn to raise his eyebrows at her, "I haven't cared for you for the past two years?"_

"_You cared for me, but you never cared enough to notice my feelings for someone." _

_Was she talking about him? Was she trying to tell him that she still have feelings for him? Or is she mad that he's asking her about a new crush? No, she got mad when he spoke about other guys. It most likely if not definitely was him._

"_Miley-"_

"_I need to go get some sleep." She said standing up._

"_Wait." He called after her making her stop. "Why are you mad at me?"_

"_You really don't know, Nick?" she sighed turning around._

"_Miley-"_

"_Nick, don't give me mixed signals." She paused and he opened his mouth to speak but she continued, "You know what I'm talking about exactly. Nick, for almost two years you've been making me feel that we never broke up some times and other times you made it clear that we're just friends. And I can't take it anymore; I need to know your real feelings. What do you want us to be exactly? Because if you aren't willing to be more than friends, I need to move on." _

_By the time she finished, Nick was already up facing her with such guilt in his eyes. He was right in front of her, and with taking a deep breath, he took her small hand in his and squeezed it lightly. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about this for a while, Mi. But, I didn't know how to bring up the topic, you actually mean a lot to me. You're special to me. About two years ago, I tried to hate you, but I couldn't and I gave in way too quickly for you again, and you know that. And over those two years, I've never fallen out of love with you."_

"_Why didn't you make a move then?" she asked quietly._

"_I couldn't… I was afraid."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Your reaction mostly, but I didn't even know how t start this again, you know, I didn't do this right after getting closer again, because you know, it would have been awkward, and then, when you were changed, I tried a lot to open up the topic, but failed every time."_

"_You're having your chance now." She bit her lip._

"_Well, as I just said earlier, I love you, always have been and always will be and I want to give us a second chance."_

"_God, did I have to push you like this?" she rolled her eyes as he looked at her awaiting for her reply, "Fine, I love you too, and I want that second chance too, even though it's a late one, but it could work."_

"_How romantic of you!" he rolled his eyes._

"_You were always the romantic one in this relationship." She protested._

"_You know, you must complete it with a kiss, like the movies, right Joe?" they heard Demi's voice from behind them._

"_Yeah, nobody will watch a movie if it was like this." Joe shook his head chuckling._

"_How much have you witnessed?" Miley asked them._

"_Since you were like 'why didn't you make a move' and he was like 'I was afraid'." Joe smirked._

"_Let's go somewhere private."_

"_Here it goes, they have been dating for like two minutes and they're already searching for privacy; I guess I'm gonna have some fun in the future." Joe smiled._

… That's pretty much how they got back together, it started as one of her tricks and using her acting skills, she tried to convince him that she likes someone else. But that didn't work due to him knowing her pretty well.

There's that day, when Tish's house was full of movement, full of life, all the family was there moving around the house, everybody wants to do a specific thing, while her big garden was full of guests awaiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin.

"Miley," Joe called out in frustration as he searched for her around the house. He finally reached the room where his brother was getting ready and entered without even bother knocking. "I've been searching for you for so long." He complained.

"Wait, she's with me now." Nick said titling his head a little up to allow her tie his tie perfectly.

"I don't know which one to choose, you're already dressed." Joe complained again.

"Ugh, where's your wife, Joe?" Miley said trying to concentrate on her fingers' moves.

"She's getting dressed." Joe answered.

"God, I need to change too. I'm the maid of honor for God's sake."

"You're okay like that." Joe shrugged as she glared at him.

"Do you want Selena to kill me?" she snapped looking at her dress that was placed stupidly in a hurry on her body, and her feet that were covered in two different pair of shoes and finally her hair which wasn't completely done.

"What should I do then?" Joe huffed.

"I'll see what you want after I get myself dressed."

"That's not fair. You helped him." Joe complained as Nick chuckled knowing that he was the one in a good situation, he was the boyfriend after all. Miley finally finished his tie and got out of the room quickly.

"DEMI," she yelled, "Demitria, come here right now."

"What?" Demi asked as she reached them with her one and half years old daughter Julia by her side, with her bride's maid dress perfectly fine and her hair already done. Apparently, she was ready. "Wow, you look horrible." She said as Miley glared at her, "Sorry." She whispered.

"Help your husband here, because I don't want to look _horrible_ at my best friend's wedding." She snapped and left them going to her room in a hurry to try to at least look presentable.

Three years changed a lot. Miley and Selena lived with her mother since she found out, and Selena found the love of her life after a few months… and since then, they have been dating. And months ago, Justin proposed to her. Selena chose Miley to be the maid of honor and Demi and Danielle to be bride's maids. They wanted to have a simple wedding at the garden of their house. And today was the day, and while Selena was getting prepared with her dress, hair and makeup, Miley was losing her mind because of the others who wanted her help in almost everything.

Finally, she managed to ignore their needs and let Demi or any other one help while she got dressed herself. She finally finished just in time and left her room, she saw Joe in front of her also ready.

"You got what you wanted?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did." He replied and turned to look at her. "Wow, you look great." He said gazing at her pure blue dress that was a little different from Demi's one. She had her hair up with few strands down on her face that made her look even more beautiful.

"Thanks."

"Nick will love that."

"Is everyone else ready?" she changed the subject, since she knew Joe pretty well, and knew that he won't stop until making her mad. Since she and Nick got together again, he has been driving them crazy with his comments on them, but they loved his sense of humor anyway.

"Yeah, and Selena asked for you."

"Alright, I'm going to see her." She said and walked towards Selena's room and knocked entering as she saw Demi, Danielle and Tish already there around Selena who was also ready.

"You look beautiful, Sel." She said proudly.

"You do too, Miles." She replied looking her in the eyes, "I never imagined I'll be in that position before you." She told her.

"She'll be soon." Demi mumbled.

"What did you say?" Miley asked her.

"I said no-"

"Hey, it's time." Kevin said entering the room with Joe and Nick on his tail. "Are you ready?" he asked Selena who took a deep breath looking down and nodding. "Let's go then."

They all got out of the room walking to the garden where the people were waiting for the bride to arrive and with Justin waiting for his soon to be wife to get there.

Miley, Demi and Danielle walked in first hen everybody stood up clapping when Selena appeared with Tish with her white long, flowing, stables dress that made her look stunning. Justin smiled widely looking at his bride as she walked the long way towards him.

Everybody watched as they looked each other in the eyes telling their emotional vows making a contract to stay with each other until the death apart them. They clapped after they were announced as a wife and a husband and they shared their first kiss as an official couple.

The guests spread around the huge garden enjoying their time at the after party.

"Wasn't this beautiful?" Nick whispered in his girlfriend's ear wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, it was." She turned around to him, "I always wanted to see that day when Selena gets married."

"Yeah, you told me this about… twenty times, maybe?"

"Hey," she hit his arm.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you're today?" he said getting them both drinks and walking around.

"Actually, no."

"Really? Must thought I did since I thought about it a lot."

"Cheesy." She said and he gave her a nervous chuckle.

"Miley?" he called her after a while.

"Yes?"

"How do you see us in five years?" he asked as she froze. If she was going to tell the truth, she will say that she sees them happily married with a cute baby in their arms who will slowly grow up in front of their eyes, but will they even get married? Now, the real question is, should she tell the truth? She, for some reason, was nervous to talk about them getting married.

"Well, I see us happily together." She said awkwardly.

"Just together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, don't you think about us getting married or something?"

"Well, sure, I do."

"In five years?"

"Well, if we're to marry, then, in five years, we'll be already a happily wedded couple with cute babies."

"Will you marry me then?"

"Huh?" she looked at him shocked.

"Miley, will you marry me?" she looked at his eyes to see they were dead serious, so, he was really asking her to be with him for their whole lives. She smiled and started shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "No?" he asked confused.

"No." she yelled, "Yes." She tried to correct it but she only made him more confused.

"Yes?"

"God, Nick, yes, I'll marry you." She finally said making him smile widely.

"Again, that's when you're supposed to complete the scene and kiss." Joe said looking at them.

"JOE." Demi yelled pocking his spine while holding her camera directed at the couple.

"With you around, we can't do anything, Joe." Nick told him gritting his teeth.

"Well, at least give her a ring, you know." Joe told him smirking.

"I was just going to, Joe." He said annoyed and got the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it offering her the small diamond ring.

"Oh, God, it's beautiful, Nick." She hugged him.

"What? Your relationship is so strange guys; you don't know how to run a relationship. You were supposed to kiss here too." Joe complained.

"We're happy like this, Joe." Miley told him, "Besides, since when we're a normal couple? From the very first start, we've been special."

"Yes, we both needed a change."

"No, it was just me." Miley told him.

"Nope, I was so concerned about the job and all that I didn't even try to live my life. You changed me too, Mi."

"But you changed me more." She smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"Again, you're weird." Joe said.

"Joe, shut up, they're cute." Demi told him as she shut her camera off.

The new engaged couple walked away telling their families the news. Selena was pretty excited for her best friend, which Miley was so thankful too, since it was supposed to be Selena's night and only Selena's.

But since they all knew he was going to propose, they weren't surprised at all. They were just even happier.

After the wedding party was over, Nick stayed over at Tish's house with Miley dreaming about their future. He never knew she'd be that excited about it. She was babbling about everything, from the invitation cards of the weddings to the names of the babies.

He just watched her talking and imagining, he just needed to agree with her and nod while looking at her admiringly. He never knew she'd change that mush. He never knew that love can change a person that much. But he was grateful for that. he was grateful to have someone like her. And so was she.

So, she was really a good person, who just needed the opportunity to change, and he was happy to be the one to give her that opportunity.

* * *

_OMG, I'm so sorry for the late update, but I started the school last week, and I swear I was trying to finish this for a while whenever I got the chance to. You know those first days of school are the worst :(_

_So, that was it :( I'm gonna miss this story. But the good thing si I'm continuing my two other stories and when I finish a few chapters of them , I'm starting a new story :D who's excited? :)_

_Thanks very much for the 30 favorites, 25 alerts for this story, let alone the 128 review (which I really hope will increase for this chapter :)) so, thanks __**shmileysmiler**__** , **__**imperfections676**__** , **__**IWantNiley3.0**__** , Niley, **__**Simar**__** , **__**FirePrincess251**__** , JULIA, **__**XoXSweetestXoX**__** , **__**amazinglyme424**__** , mileyyy, Jancy ad the person who doesn't say their name**__. :D I really appreciate your support to this story, It means a lot to me :)_

_Thanks for reading this story :)_


End file.
